My name is Sirius Black
by kaydi
Summary: My name is Sirius Black and I am innocent. I need to say it. Even if I’m the only one who will hear it. No matter what happens I must hold on to that if nothing else. Even if I can’t remember my name or why I’m in here, I must remember that.
1. My Begining

****

Auther's note. Nothing belongs to me. Except for Mari, Sirius's dad and mom, Addi and my whole little plot. Sorry if it's so long. Sirius took over my mind, and the only way to get him out, he said, was to tell his story. I'm done. It took me all summer. He hasn't left yet. He created an evil plot bunny that won't go away. Even after I sent Elmer Fudd after it. But then he never did catch Bugs, so maybe that should tell me something. If anything confuses you I'll probably explain it later. If not, too bad. You will be confused. Reviews are welcome. Please no, flames. My ego is fragile. Anyway. On with the story.

My name is Sirius Black 

Prologue

__

My name is Sirius Black and I am innocent. The guards in here don't see much so I was able to sneak a few things in here with me, some parchment, a quill and some ink, a few pictures, not much but it's all I have. Maybe writing will help some. Nothing else does. But if I concentrate on yesterday maybe it will take my mind off today.

I am innocent. I know I said that before, but it deserves repeating. Even if I'm the only one who will hear it. No matter what happens I must hold on to that if nothing else. Even if I can't remember my name or why I'm in here I must remember that. Because I am sentenced to spent the rest of my life here. Since I was only 19 when I was sentenced I have a long wait. But I'm here for a crime I didn't commit. They say I betrayed Lily and James and murdered 13 people including Peter. But I didn't. They say I was working for Voldemort. But I wasn't. They say I'm crazy. They may be right.

I didn't do it. But Peter did. I would have never thought him. That little cowardly Peter was the spy. No one else did.

I wonder what Moony is thinking right now. It is the full moon tonight. I know. Somehow all those nighttime outings must have started some kind of lunar clock in my mind. I can always tell. How could I have suspected him? He was my truest friend. I wish I had told him. Or at least told Dumbldore. I wonder if he believes the stories or does he still believe in me? No he couldn't. No one knows the truth. No ones ever even heard about it besides my ranting. There is no evidence to support me. All the facts point to me. 

I wonder how old Harry is. Does he still look like James? Does he even know who I am? Does he know the story that his parents were betrayed by their best friend? I can still remember holding him. His big bright green eyes smiling up at me as if he knew who I was. I remember him on the night it all happened. When I found him he was crying by his mothers body. I couldn't look at Lily or James in the other room. So I looked at Harry. He was so sweet and soon he fell asleep. Then Hagrid took him and I had nothing left but to look for the murdering traitor who did this. 

I feel sometimes, as if I have been here forever. That my life before this, my friends, my family, everything was all a happy dream. But then I remember there is no such thing anymore. I feel as though I've lived a thousand years. And I might as well have. I have seen more in my short life than most people see in ten lifetimes. I don't know how old I am. I don't know if I'm 25 or 65. I don't know if Addi's alive or Remus or Mari. I miss Mari so much, it hurts to wake up and remember she isn't here beside me. I miss all my friends so much. I don't know how I live each day. But that is how I live. One day at a time. But I don't even want that. I want James and Lily to be alive. I want everything to go back to how it was. But I know that can never be.

I don't know how many years have passed since I got here. I kept track for a while but then, I just gave up. You can still see the scratches other prisoners have made to keep track of the time including mine. Every day blends into the next till you lose track of everything. The only way I know a year's passed is the minister's yearly inspection which just happened. I don't even know how old I am. It's been so long since I've seen daylight; I can hardly remember what it looks like any more. But I have to forget where I am. If I stay here too long...

Here it goes.

****

Chapter 1: the secret.

My twin sister Adhara and I were born on New Year's eve in 1967. My mother, Fiona Black, died a short time after I was born. I was told she was so weak after giving birth to me she had no strength left. Later I found out this wasn't true but we'll get to that later. Anyway my father, Orion Black, was left to raise me and my sister alone. He named me Sirius, and my sister Adhara, both stars in the Canis Major constellation, unusual names for a muggle, My dad liked unusual things.

I had an okay childhood, I guess. Addi as we called her, was very different than me. I had one friend. Tommy. He and I hung out together a lot. I didn't like school. It's not that I didn't understand it. I just knew it already. So I thought if I already knew it what was the point of paying attention. So obviously I got in trouble a lot. This seems to be my trademark. I got teased a lot. Sometimes for not having a mother, and for other things too. Things I couldn't explain to the teachers, the kids, my father, or myself.

Like one time this boy was teasing me for something, I can't remember what, and I told him to get lost. Suddenly he disappeared. Poof! There one second, gone the next. The teacher who had been nearby saw him vanish and some how determined that it was my fault. He was found that afternoon wandering around the forest lost. And another time, there was this teacher who hated me. I don't know why. But he gave me a terrible grade on a test. And I saw another girl's test and She had most of the same answers I did and she had them right. But the next day when the teacher opened his grade book it was empty. All the grades had been erased. He somehow blamed it on me. Things like that. Things that never happened to my sister

Then one summer day when I was 11, I got a letter in the mail. It was addressed to **_Mr. S Black._**

I ripped it open.

**_

> Dear Mr. Black,

_**

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall   
**_Deputy Headmistress_**

"Dad!" I ran into the kitchen and waved the letter in my father's face. He took it and read it. Then he sighed.

"Sirius, Addi, its time I told you about your mother's world." And he told me everything. My mother was a witch. I was half wizard. He told us all about the wizarding world. He told me Hogwarts was one of the best magic schools around and I would learn everything I needed to know. Unfortunately Addi wasn't a witch. She hadn't inherited mum's powers. She was a muggle. 

"When you mother was pregnant, we didn't know you were twins. The doctors only saw one baby. A girl. So we chose the name Adhara . But when it was time, she gave birth to Sirius, and then Addi. It was a shock to us all."

" Why was I first if the first baby was a girl?"

"I don't know, but you were. The look on the doctors face when you came out and you were a boy, then you. He had no idea there were two babies. It was like Sirius just appeared."

He also told me when we were alone; my mother hadn't died in childbirth as I had been told. She was murdered. By a dark wizard. Named Voldemort. She had died to protect me. He told me the whole story. She was a teacher at Hogwarts. She taught transfiguration (Which might have explained later why it was my best subject.) How HE came one night to our house. The next part shocked me. He had cometo kill me! 

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Sirius, You are special. You will be a great wizard someday. HE knew that."

Then he told me how my mother refused to stand aside and let me die.

"I would have helped. I tried. But he cursed me. I was lucky to survive. So are you."

Then he told me that with her dying breath my mother had cast a spell so Voldemort would never be able to kill me. And it worked. The curse rebounded off me and hit our goldfish. Ironic huh? Anyway it left me with only a small lightning shaped scar on my chest right over my heart. HE wasn't able to kill me. And the ministry had come at just that time and they drove him off. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't been there.

****

Chapter 2: Digon alley

And the next day we were in Digon Alley getting my school stuff. We got my robes and my supplies. My dad even got me an owl that I named Ernie. 

" Why that?" my dad asked. 

" Because that's his name "I answered. 

"Can I have one?"

"No Addi. They don't approve of owls at Clearglen."

"Darn."

"You can borrow mine sometimes." I told her. There was so much to see. I couldn't stop looking. I was so busy staring at what looked like a shop of brooms that I ran right into some one.

He was tall. And old from the look of his long slivery hair and his twinkling blue eyes seemed so familiar. And he was smiling.

"Orion, how are you?" He shook my dad's hand. My dad smiled back. 

"It's good to see you Professor."

"And you. This has to be Adhara. And this is Sirius. He has his mother's eyes." 

"Yes. He's starting school this year."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. If he's anything like his mother He'll be head boy in no time."

"Sirius, Adhara, say hello to Professor Dumbledore."

I stared up at the old smiling face.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"What do you teach?" I asked him

He laughed. " I'm headmaster."

I thought for a minute. Then I grinned " This year is gonna be fun." I received a laugh from my father, an eye roll from Addi, and an eye twinkle from Professor Dumbledore.

"As long as he doesn't meet the Potter's boy I think the school will survive pretty much intact." Dumbldore laughed. Then with another handshake to my father he was gone.

"There's just your wand now." My father said. I ran to catch up. A real wand. This was the part I'd been looking forward to the most. We entered Olivander's shop. Mr. Olivander was there to greet us.

"Ah yes. Sirius Black. I've been expecting you. Seems like just yesterday your mother was in here buying her first wand. Willow, phoenix feathers, 9 inches. Come here and let's see about you eh?"

He pulled a wand down from the countless rows of wands and handed it to me. "Beech and phoenix feather 12 in. Try it. Wave it around." I did feeling like an idiot. Nothing happened. He grabbed the wand away and gave me another. Again nothing. He gave me another and another. The pile of used wands was growing.

"Hmmm. You're a tricky one. Let's try a new one I just got it in today. Willow and the hair from a Grim. I don't usually use them but lets see." He gave me the wand. I shivered when I took it. I didn't know what a Grim was but something told me I would know soon. As I waved the wand warmth spread from my head to my toes. A few sparks flew from the end.

Mr. Olivander took the wand with a hard to read look on his face. " Odd, very odd indeed." But he gave me the wand.

On the way out my dad stopped to buy us some ice cream. We waited outside with my stuff.  
" Hogwarts too?" I spun around to see a thin faced boy with greasy hair. 

"I am. My sister's not."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any magic." This was the first wizard my age I had seen.

" Are you pureblood?" He asked eyeing my muggle clothes.

" My mum was a witch if that's what you mean."

Oh you're half blood. That explains it." He stared at me now with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

" So?" I asked not liking this boy at all.

" I'm surprised they let you in. Wizards with muggle blood are never as good. What was wrong with your mother that she couldn't find a decent wizard to go with?"

I don't know why, but the next thing I knew I had hit him. He hit me back and pretty soon it was an all out fit until someone pulled us apart and lifted us high in the air.

IT was a giant. He was huge with lots of bushy hair. The other boy glared at him but I just stared.

"what der yer think yer doin'" the giant asked

"He hit Me." the other boy said immediately.

"Did ya?" It was a second before I realized the question was to me.

"Well, he started it." 

"Sirius! Adhara! What's going on?"

"Severus! What do you think you're doing?"

Our fathers' had come at the exact same time. And nether looked very happy.

" Hello. Found the two of them tryin ta kill each other." The giant said. He still hadn't let us down. The boy's father took him and dragged him away. He glared at me over his shoulder.

"Thanks Hagrid. I'll take him." I was lowered to the ground. I crossed my arms staring after the boy. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the giant laugh.

"So these are the young twins. Sirius looks like his mother. Grown too since the last time I saw him."

My father laughed. "Dumbledore said the same thing."

"Well it's true enough. We haven't heard from ya in a while. Got ta thinkin' ya might have forgotten."

"Forget? With the things this one pulls?" They both laughed.

"Well, I'll see ya at Hogwarts Sirius, no more fighin' ya hear?" With that he walked away.

My dad turned around and we walked to our car. He didn't speak until we were on our way home

" Sirius why were you fighting? "I got into fights at school sometimes. I knew he didn't like it.

"He was saying that wizards with muggle blood aren't as good as pureblood. And he said some mean stuff about mum." 

My father sighed " And you felt you had to hit him."

"Well, yeah."

He just shook his head " Sirius, Sirius, Sirius." 


	2. Hogwarts, Classes, and Remus

****

Chapter 3: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew

In the last few weeks of vacation I practiced the simple spells I found in my schoolbooks. Addi loved it. There were no hard feelings between us because I had magic blood and she didn't. She was almost relieved. Some of the old books she had read were worrying her. What muggles did to witches. I laughed it off and told her to write me if anyone teased her in school. I was dying to try out some of the curses I had found. She would be going to Clearglen, Dad's old school. It had a good reputation and wasn't as far away as Hogwarts. But we would still write using Ernie. Dad had flat out refused to get Addi an owl. We had never been apart for more than a few days before and now we were living a hundred miles apart. It would be hard. We had practically an ESP connection. We knew exactly what the other was thinking. _I miss her_. _She was part of me and now it feels like there is a giant hole in my heart where she used to be, right next to James's, Lily's ,Remus's,, Peter's, Erin's, Mari's, mum and dad's. Even my child, whose name I don't know and whose life I am missing .I'm surprised I'm still alive with all these pieces of me missing._ We even had our own private nicknames for each other. No on else knew them. I was Siri and she was Addi. She and I were different as night and day. Black and White. Dad used to call us. She liked to be by herself. I loved being with people and being the center of attention. She liked to read. I liked to play sports. I got in trouble constantly. In fact my dad worried if I hadn't got in trouble at least once a day. She exelled at school. I didn't, at least in primary school. It would turn out I was the scholar of the family. Not really the scholar as my job later on had little to do with the things I learned in primary school. An aurer isn't exactly a muggle carrier. She didn't exactly look much like me either. She had Dad's light green eyes, while I had mum's almost black ones. She had Dad's light red hair and I had Mum's raven black. I was tall and she short. You would never have known we were twins.

On Sept. 1 we were at Kings cross Station. Looking for platform 9 ¾.I said goodbye to dad and Addi who burst into tears, and begged to go. But dad told her she couldn't go if she had no magic. I promised to write and set off at a run for the barrier. I didn't see the other boy' until it was too late and we both crashed though the barrier. We looked at our stuff and ourselves on the ground and stared to laugh. He was still laughing as he helped me up. He had untidy black hair and twinkling dark blue eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." He got out.  
"It's okay. I didn't see you either." I stuck out my hand. "Sirius Black." 

"James Potter. This your first year?"

"Yep."

"Me too."

We gathered our stuff and worked our way over to the train. We managed to get both our trunks on very quickly. I'm still amazed at how well we worked together then even though we had only know each other a few minutes. It's like we knew we were meant to be friends .We found a compartment with only one person in it. A boy with red brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a lonely expression. He gazed longingly out at the families gathered to wish the students' farewell. He looked like he could use a friend or two. James and I exchanged a look. If he wanted some friends then that's what he would get.

"Hey are these seats taken?" James asked. The boy jumped then he looked at his hands and shook his head.

"Cool." We got our trunks inside 

I smiled at him "Sirius Black." I held out my hand. He stared at it for a second as if unsure of what to do then he shook it.

" Remus, Remus Lupin." 

"James Potter." He shook James's hand. "So, this your first year?"

"Yeah."

"Ours too. Hey maybe we'll be in the same house."

Remus nodded. " That'd be cool."

" I hope I'm in Gryffindor. That's where my mom and dad where."

"My dad was in Gryffindor and my mom was in Ravenclaw. I think either one would be cool."

"What about you Sirius? What house do you want to be in?" James asked me.

What house did I want to be in? I didn't know what to say. I didn't know any of the houses. They were definitely pureblood. What if they acted the way that boy in Digon alley had once they found out I was half. I took a chance.

"I don't know any of the houses."

" Are you from a muggle family?" James asked his face never changing.

" Half. My mum was a witch."

" Why didn't she tell you?" Remus asked.

" Well, she died when I was born. My dad who's a muggle raised me." 

I looked at them and saw nothing but sympathy in their eyes.

" Sorry." James said softly.

"S'okay. It was a long time ago."

We sat for a while in silence, not the awkward kind, the kind where everyone is thinking their own thoughts.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was the thin faced greasy hair boy from Digon alley and what looked like some cronies. 

"Oh it's the half breed." He sneered when he saw me.

"Who are you?" James asked. He was glaring at the other boy.

Severus Snape. And you are?"

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"You two are pureblood aren't you?'

"Yeah so?" Remus asked.

"What are two purebloods like you doing hanging around with some filthy half blood like him?"

James clenched his fists and Remus glared. "Because he is our friend. If you have a problem with that then leave."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're not wanted here."

Snape sneered and slithered out of the room. James threw his hat at the door.

"I hate wizards like that! They think they're so cool because they're pureblood. Why'd he have to say that stuff about Sirius? It's just plain mean."

He sat down and fumed. Remus nodded in agreement.

" None of that stuff is true, Sirius. He's just stupid."

"Thanks guys." Remus changed the subject.

"So Sirius you never said what house you want to be in."

" Whatever house I'm in I hope he's not in it."

"That goes double for me." James was still angry about what he'd said.

" Hey look here's the lunch cart. I'm starved." Remus said.

James brightened. He grabbed a hand full of candy and brought it back. He threw me a plastic wrapped frog. 

"Try it it's great."

It was. Remus had a bag of every flavor beans. He handed me some." You want to be careful with those. When they say every flavor they mean every flavor."

James nodded " Once I got raw fish. My dad thinks he got puke one time."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I though for a minute.

"Cool." They laughed.

All the way we talked and eat our way though the candy. James told us about his family, and I told them about Addi and about some of the things that had happened to me before I knew I was a wizard. I soon had both of them clutching their sides as they laughed. Remus was crying from laughing so hard when I told them about unknowingly performing the full body-bind on my gym teacher after he blamed me for picking a fight in class. It felt good to make someone laugh that hard. I would come to know that feeling very well in my years at Hogwarts.

We were just recovering when a small pump boy raced into our compartment. Followed seconds later by Snape and his cronies.

"Where is he?" Immediately we all jumped to our feet our smiles gone.

"What do you want, Snape?" I glared at him. He glared back.

"Oh it's you three again. That little rat is bothering us so we're teaching him a lesson." The boy gave a small squeak from where he was hiding behind James and me.

"I don't think so." James took a step closer to them.

"Why'd don't you just leave?" I stood next to him.

"And pick on someone else." Remus joined us.  
"Like you?" Snape scoffed. Remus backed off a little

"Yes Like us." I took another step closer. They slowly backed out of the room. James made sure they were gone before he closed the door. Then we turned our attention to the boy.

"Th thanks." He stammered. I grinned.

"Don't mention it. I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter and Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

Soon it began to get dark and the train slowed down. 

****

Chapter 4: The sorting

"First years this way."

The giant who I met in Digon Alley was directing the way. We followed him to the castle where a teacher called Professor McGonagall took us up to the great hall. I looked up. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. Clear and bright. We were lined up on a small stage in front of all the other students. A short professor bought out a stool with a battered old hat on it.

"What's that for?" I whispered to James.

"I don't know." He whispered back. Remus shrugged. Peter gave a squeak.

Then the hat began to speak

**__**

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart:

You might belong in Hufflepuff 

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind,

Were those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any mean To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall clapped loudly.

"That's it? Try on a hat?" James asked.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything." I told him. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he was silenced by a look from Professor McGonagall.

"When I call your name you will step forward and try on the hat."

She looked down at her list

"Black, Sirius." 

I started. Then I flashed James and Remus a quick grin to and walked over to the hat, trying to get my hands to stop shaking. I picked up the hat and put it on. It slid over my eyes. I heard a small voice in my ear.

"Oh this is a good one to start out with. A twin, I love twins. They are so interesting, Now where was I? Oh yes. An unusual amount of power. Unused. Untrained. But lots. Loyalty. Honor. You've got quite a temper there. Fear too. My, what a destiny. That explains the power you've got. We've been waiting for you. But where's the other one? Oh well. Well, there's no question here. You're in GRYFFINDOR!" 

This last word was shouted. I pulled of the hat and walked over to the table where I was immediately congratulated and pounded on the back by almost the entire table. As I sat down I thought about what the hat had said. A destiny? Who was waiting for me? Why? I must have had a confused look on my face because an older boy leaned over to me.

" Don't worry about what the hat said. No one can really figure it out. So don't waste your time." He smiled at me, then held out his hand

"Frank Longbottom. 7th year"

"Sirius Black."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts Sirius." I grinned and turned my attention to the sorting. Peter was in some sort of trance. Remus looked green and James had a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus looked even greener if that's possible. But he stepped up and put the hat on. I crossed my fingers. A second later it yelled "GRYFFINDOR."

I yelled and cheered the loudest, I think. Remus sat down across from me. He still looked green.

"What?"

"You're green."

"Shut up." He said good naturally.

"Pettigrew, Peter." The hat took a very long time to decide for Peter. The it shouted Gryffindor. Peter ran down and sat next to Remus. Then he noticed the whole hall laughing.

"What? What is it?" he asked

I, unable to speak, pointed to his head.

"The hat." Remus got out between gasps.

Peter turned bright red. He was still wearing the hat. He ran up and gave it back. 

"Potter, James." James had barley put it on his head when it shouted " GRYFFINDOR."

"YES!" We slapped a high five and he sat down next to me.

We all held our breath when Professor McGonagall called "Snape, Severus." Then let it out when the hat called "Slytherin."

I noticed James watching a girl with red hair. She was talking to another girl in line.

"White, Erin." The other girl moved to the front. I stared. She was short and thin with long blond hair and big bright smiling blue eyes. A complete opposite to my black hair and dark brown eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR" She walked over to our table and sat down across from James. I grinned at her and she smiled back. There was something about her that shook me even then.

" Erin White."

"Hi."

"And you are?"

" Oh. Uh, Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you Sirius Black."

"Uh, yeah you too." She turned to watch the last people being sorted.

"Smooth." James was smiling.

"Shut up."

Young, Lily." Now it was James's turn to stare. I waved my hand in front of his face. No reaction. I nudged Remus who turned and looked at me.

"Watch this." I mad several faces at James then poked him and still nothing. But I got reactions from Remus, Erin, and the rest of the table. Finally I punched James in the shoulder.

"What?" he asked as Lily sat down next to Erin.

"Are you even alive? I've been trying to talk to you for like five minutes and all you've been doing is stare at Lily. Do you like her?'

"NO!"

"Yes' you do."

"No, I don't!"

"James likes li" He clamped his hand over my mouth. 

"I. Don't. Like. Her. Get it?" I nodded unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Got it."

"Good."

Then Dumbledore had just stood up.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope everyone had a good summer. Now just some announcements. First years should know that the Forbidden forest is off limits to all students as there are very dangerous creatures that could make you die a very painful death."

I glanced at James "That sounds like fun. We have to check it out."

"Definitely." He gave me the "I am up to no good" smile that would become so familiar in all the years I've known him_. Knew him. Sometimes I still forget he's dead_. 

"Second a new tree has been planted on school grounds. It is called a whomping willow and it deserves its name. So I beg you to leave it alone."

I put that down in my mental " things to ignore" list. Also there was

  1. leave Snape alone
  2. stay out of the forbidden forest
  3. forget James likes Lily 
  4. Behave myself.

__

I stopped writing for a while. I think it's been a few days. I had some bad ones. On days like that I can hardly remember anything and my head plays tricks with me. Guilt tricks I know it's my fault they died If I hadn't insisted they use Peter. If I had done it. I know I am to blame. If I hadn't been such a coward, Lily and James might still be alive. But I know that I didn't betray them and I didn't kill those muggles. All I know on a day like that is I am innocent.

The others in here aren't though. They go crazy in here. But not me. I wonder why. I mean, I still have my powers even though the dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of their power. But I'm not mad. I know who I am, why I'm here. I can remember my life. Which is much more than others in here can say. I have to listen to these screams all the time. I was like that at first. But I stopped. Most scream for days. Then go quiet. They all go quiet in the end.

Someone in the next cell is cursing Peter. One of Voldemorts old supporters. He knows. Others know. People out there know. But they won't admit it. And they would let an innocent man rot in this hell. 

God, this is hard. Reliving this all over again. I started this as a way to forget where I am now. But sometimes remembering is worse. Remembering all I have lost thanks to Peter. That miserable, lying, murdering traitor. But he's dead and good thing too. And I'm alive. And Lily and James aren't. But they would want me to remember. Just in case. When I first got in here I waited for them to find something. Some proof that I'm innocent. But now I've given up on that. I've given up on almost everything expect James. Some how I know he's still here somewhere. I can feel him sometimes when things get too bad to handle and I change. I can smell him. I'd know that scent anywhere. I can't see him or hear him. But I know it. And he'd want me to remember. So I'm remembering.

The feast was terrific. I'd always had a big appetite. But Remus ate like a wolf. He ate like he was a starving man. I shrugged it off then concentrating on watching Erin and not letting James see, and watching James watch Lily. Soon we were all yawning. A prefect took us up to the tower. A portrait of a fat lady hung over the door. She asked us the password and swung open to reveal the passageway. James and Remus didn't blink an eye at the talking picture but I stared. James just shoved me through the door and up to our common room.

__

One little note. One thing about the wizarding world I'll never get used to is the pictures. It never ceases to amaze me when the subjects move and talk. I have a small one of Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs in our fifth year. It's odd, looking at it. Those boys used to be us. James and I are pouring itching powder down Peter's shirt while Remus is laughing. They all jump out of the way and grin up at me when a tear falls on the picture. We could have never known what would happen to us in the next four years. Nope. I'll never get used to it.

Anyway, we climbed to our dorms. There were four huge beds. I took the one in the middle, Remus on the left and James on the right. Peter took the one next to James. As we fell asleep I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Already almost everyone at the table liked me. All night I had made jokes and done impressions that made everyone laugh. I had gone from one friend to almost the whole house. I'd only been there one day and already it felt like home. I was almost asleep when I heard a small muffled sob. Like some one trying to cover it up. It came from Remus's bed. 

"Remus?" I asked softly. The sound stopped. A sleepy "Yeah" answered me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" James was awake now too.

" Yes I'm fine. Go to sleep."

James peeked through his curtains just when I did. We exchanged a look and when we heard nothing went back to bed.

****

Chapter 5: Our first day

The next day we had our classes. On the first morning we put a firecracker under Professor Dumbldore's chair. It went off with a huge BOOM! He jumped then looked around. The whole hall was laughing. Professor Dumbldore looked like he wanted to be stern then he cracked a smile and soon was laughing right along with us.

" Alright, who did that?" he asked when things had died down. We didn't answer. But he looked right at us.

" Mr. Potter. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. Please stand up." We stood up. We looked at each other nervously. Did he know?

"Boys, Thank you for that," He paused, " explosive opening to our new year." The hall exploded in clapping. We laughed and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you." James laughed. We sat down. That was the start of the legacy we would leave behind.

Professor McGonagall was our transfiguration teacher. She was really strict but she soon became our favorite teacher. Maybe because transfiguration was James and my best subject. Flying lessons were the best. We had them with the Slytherins. 

Madam Hooch shouted to our class " Just yell up and if you've done it right the brooms should leap into your hands."

"UP!" Mine leaped right into my hand. I grinned at James whose broom had done the same. Remus's had rolled over and Peter's didn't move. Neither did Snape's I am happy to say. When we were allowed to fly I found it came very naturally to me. I loved the feeling of soaring over the ground. Remus got a little sick when he looked down and after the lesson we had to pry Peter from the broom. But after class Madam Hooch took James and me aside.

"You boys ever been on a broom before?" She asked

"No."

"My dad let me try it once or twice."

""Well. You boys are naturals. I wouldn't be surprised if you are on the team next year."

We grinned and ran off to our next class.

****

Chapter 6: The Potter Gang

Not much happened in the next few months. We went to class. We pulled pranks. We teased Snape, and cursed him one time by whenever some one said the word it, he would burp. The teachers liked that one. Thanks to our breakfast prank we got a well-deserved reputation as the most daring and the worst pranksters to ever come to Hogwarts. Even Professor Binns couldn't remember anyone worse. And he's a ghost.

We made friends with the gamekeeper Hagrid. Who was huge. He reminded us of a giant. But James said giants weren't the nicest of people so I stopped thinking of him like that. Because Hagrid was one of the best friends you could ever have, Though none of us knew it, he would spend most of the next seven years chasing us away from the forbidden forest. We spent much of our free time down at his hut. He had one thing though, a strange idea of what was cuddly and what was not. He told us he wanted a dragon, but of course that was against the law. I remember in our sixth year he got a huge boarhound puppy. We dubbed it Fang when James learned the hard way that he didn't like to be tickled. 

Everyone liked us. Teachers and students. Except for the Slytherins of course. Oh and Professor Beaker, the potions master. I don't know why, but he hated us. I mean it couldn't be the slugs we dumped into his cauldron the first day. We had no idea they were flammable.

It was the first time I'd ever been popular. At my old school I was the weird one. Now we were known as the Potter gang. We all had our rolls.

I was the hotheaded one. I planned all the most daring and outrageous adventures. I couldn't tell the difference between a harmless prank and a dangerous adventure if it would save my life. I swear, about half the trouble we got into was because of my temper. I'll be the first one to admit it. I have a really bad temper if you make me mad. Not much makes me mad. But insulting my friends is one very good way. Snape learned that the hard way. I was also the joker. I was the one who made everyone laugh. Most of the pranks we pulled were my idea and I got a reputation for being an idiot, never thinking before I acted. Even though James and I soon learned we were the best in our year.

Remus was the calm head, the voice of reason. He was shyer that James and I. More into school work. It always annoyed him when he couldn't figure out how I could study once a year and get the grades I did. Now don't get me wrong. Remus got in his share of trouble, mostly because James and I dragged him along. But he enjoyed it just as much as us. He was just a little more careful. Snape didn't pick on me, as much after he learned I wasn't afraid to fight back. So he picked on Remus. Remus wouldn't fight back. He didn't have the strength. But Remus was my friend. And everyone soon learned not to mess with my friends.

Peter was, there's no other way to say it, the tag-along. He always hung out with us. Now I'm not trying to be mean or anything, Peter was my friend. I just had no illusions about his ability. He wasn't very smart and got picked on worst then Remus and I put together. He always need help with homework. He was just there.

And of course, James was our ringleader, and my partner in crime. We did every thing together. He was my best friend. You never see one without the other, they said. We were like brothers and closer. He was the bravest and the noblest one of us all. He was the one all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be. He had brains, looks, and ability on the field, he had it all. He had the innocent face that could pull off any crime. And the invisibility cloak to pull off the ones the face couldn't. James usually would caution me about pranks but once I got him caught in an idea there was no stopping him. I planned the pranks, Remus thought of the dangers, Peter just stood back. But the final decision would always be his. James, Remus, Peter and I were The Potter gang.

Classes were no problem either. I soon learned that magic came easy for me. Transfiguration was my best class. I got a reputation for being smart too. In fact I was second only to James and Lily whom along with Erin, we became close friends with. Remus was good too. He came right after us. Defense against the dark arts was his best class. A fact which later confused us a lot. Peter on the other hand, needed all the help he could get. But it was shaping up to be the best time of my life. Expect for one thing.

Remus.

****

Chapter 7: Remus

Every few weeks Remus would get sick. We couldn't figure it out. Whenever we asked him about it he would get so upset we let it go. Until Christmas Eve our first year. I was staying. So were James and Remus. My father and Addi were visiting my grandparents. Ever since they found out I was a wizard they refused to see me. They thought I was a disgrace or something. They barley talked to Addi

We were going over schedules studying for a test we had after the holidays. We were in our dorm alone.

"Cheering charms? When did we do those?" Remus moaned.

" I think you were sick." I said looking over the calendar. "Yep." I noticed a small full moon on the date.

"What about the witch trials in the states?"

"You were sick then too." James didn't look up from his books.

"Let me check it out." I turned to the page. On the corner next to the date was a small full moon. My eyes narrowed. I flipped through the weeks. Sure enough, every time he'd been sick there was a full moon on the page. No, it couldn't be. I prayed I was wrong.

I jumped up and dragged James down the stairs. Thankfully Remus didn't follow.

"I know why Remus is sick all the time."

"Why?" James looked distracted like he wanted to get back to his books.

" He's a werewolf." I hissed. James stared at me in disbelief. I shoved the calendar under his nose. "Look, every time he's sick it's a full moon."

"Why didn't he tell us?" 

"I don't know."

"Guys?" Remus's voice jolted us back into reality. We stared at each other and bolted up the stairs. Remus was still sitting on my bed our books spread out around him.

"So are you going to help me with this shrinking potion or not?" 

"Are you a werewolf?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what they were. Remus stared then hung his head and nodded. He began gathering his papers.

"It's okay. I'll go. You won't have to see me or talk to me ever. I won't talk to you and I'll work alone. You won't have to go near me."

James looked at him in sympathy but I laughed. To this day I don't know why. I was angry and sad and hurt all at the same time. James glared at me but I couldn't stop.

" It's not funny Sirius."

" Yes it is. You think that because of that we'll just start hating you?"

"Why not? That's what all my other friends did when they found out." Remus said bitterly.

"You're Remus. My friend. I wouldn't care if you had a hippogriff living on your head. You're my friend. I know you. And I don't care."

"I don't care either. You are Remus. Yes you are something else one night a month but that's not who you are or who my friend is. And I don't care what anyone says. We're not abandoning you. Although I'm not sure about the hippogriff. I think he may have to sleep in the girls room." We both sat on the bed.

"Really you mean it?"

"Of course we mean it." I said. Then Remus burst into tears and flung his arms around our necks.

"I thought that was supposed to be a good thing." I said to James as I awkwardly patted Remus on the back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, when all my other friends found out they dropped me quicker than Snape on a broomstick." We all laughed.

"You guys are serious?" 

"No." They both looked at me James frowning and Remus like he was going to cry again.

" He's James. I'm Sirius." They both laughed. Then that night we made a pact. That no matter what we would be friends. That as long as we lived we would be friends forever.

"We'll even be friends if Sirius finally cracks and end up in Azakaban." James said. _Funny. Now look where I am._

We told Peter. He accepted it with less enthusiasm as us but he accepted it. After he told us, Remus seemed happier. Like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. We swore not to tell of course. But just seeing Remus that happy made me feel good. 

****

Chapter_ 8_ : Animagi

It was a few months later in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall told us about Animagi, wizard who could change into animals. It was highly dangerous and the Ministry kept very close tabs on any one trying it. We stared in shock as Professor McGonagall changed herself into a cat and back. And an idea began forming in my brain.

I was silent all the way to lunch. I think my friends were disturbed a little by my silence but they didn't say anything. And I was thinking hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as James punched me in the shoulder that night in the common room.

"I called your name like five times. It's time for bed."

"Alright. I'm coming."

"Honestly Sirius what wrong with you?"

"Nothing why?"

"You haven't said a word since this morning."

"I'm just thinking."

" I warned you about that."

"Shut up."

"Ow!"

"About what?" He asked as we changed into our p.j.s.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"A very dangerous idea that could get us expelled, trapped, or even killed."

"Cool! What is it?"

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight."

The lights flicked off. I counted in my head. 4,3,2,1…

"Oh come on, tell me Sirius. Tell me. Please? Tell OW! That hurt Remus."

"So shut up. SOME of us are trying to sleep because SOME of us have a test tomorrow." James went to bed after that.

The next morning was Saturday so early that morning I slipped away. It was very easy. Remus had a make-up test and Peter and James was sleeping. I swear, Peter could sleep through a dragon blowing up our common room. I went to a place no one thought Sirius Black knew existed. The library. The only problem was I soon found out the stuff I needed was in the restricted area. I thought. I could always use the invisibility cloak. But we had learned from experience that the cloak didn't fool Dumbledore. If he came in while I was wearing it he would see me. Plus I wouldn't have as much freedom worrying about some one seeing me. But if I asked permission I could look as long as I wanted. No one would expect that of me and I liked being unpredictable. So I asked permission.

"Professor?" Professor McGonagall looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Um, Well, I was wondering…" She gave me a look. " There's this book I wanta read but it's in the restricted section and you need permission to go in there so I was wondering if I could get it?" I said this all very fast.

"Am I getting this? Sirius Black is asking permission to do something? I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, I like being unpredictable."

"Well you certainly are. Don't worry about that." She laughed. "What book?"

"It's about Animagi. I think that's the coolest thing! I mean when you turned into the cat. That was just so cool! I just want to know more."

She smiled at me. " Alright." She signed the slip and handed it back to me.

"Thanks!" I turned to go

"Sirius." I stopped. That had to be the first time she had ever called me by my first name.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Just try not to get in any trouble."

I grinned "Don't worry." And ran out.

I gave the note to Madam Pince who frowned but gave me the book. Then I fled to the safety of our dorm room. It was lunch so the room was deserted. I was grateful for that. I opened the dusty book and began to work. I made notes and everything. I was so involved I didn't even notice the other guys come into the room until they jumped on my bed

"Hey how come you weren't at lunch." James asked picking up a sheet of my sloppy notes. I couldn't help smiling at them. 

"We can do this."

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"This." I waved the paper in his face.

"Animaigus potion." He read. Then stared at the paper.

"You're not serious?"

"No, I've changed my name to bob. Yes come on we can do this. We can be with you during the full moon. Werewolves are only dangerous to"

"Humans." James finished. " But if we were animals. Oh yes! This could work. Sirius, You're a genius."

"Hold on you guys, Have you seen this potion?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Some of that stuff is a little hard to get but we can do it."

"No guys. No this spells can go really wrong. I can't let you do that."

"Relax Remus. It's us." James said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Exactly."

'He's right Remus. We want to be with you. You said it your self it was hard to change. But with us there it'll be fun. We can go exploring, find all the secret passageways. By our seventh year we'll know this place better than Filch." I said. Remus didn't look convinced.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. We're doing it." Remus smiled a little

"You guys would really do that? For me?"

"Of course you're our friend. It may take us a while but we'll do it." James laughed.

**__**

Authors note: Again nothing belongs to me, sadly. Sirius, James, Remus and everyone except Peter who can jump off a cliff and we would create a world wide holiday. Belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Oh just in case you're wondering. If you think Sirius's life sounds a lot like Harry's there is a reason. Again no flames please as my poor little ego gets enough bashing from my friends. Any one who reviews this THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH. Just one thing if you like this please check out my other stories and I'll try to get the other parts to this out as soon as I can. Thanks.

Kaydi


	3. Summer Vacation

****

Part three. Thanks sooooooooooooo much to all the people who reviewed it and their suggestions. It really helps. Again most of the similarities between Harry and Sirius will be explained. Not in this fic though. I'm working on a sequel now. It will hopefully explain any questions you have. Please review but no flames. Encouraging comments are most helpful. But with all the homework I have, I don't know when I can get the next parts up. I'll try to do it as soon as possible. One more thing. This is MY version on what happened. If J.K. Rowling writes it different oh well, This is my version and my story. Or actually Sirius's as he hasn't left my head yet. I have fired Elmer Fudd. A word of advice. Do not send him after ant plot bunnies that you want to get rid off as he will only encourage them. Sirius has now invited Erin, Lily, James, and Remus in and I can not think. He tried to invite Peter but then I made him read the third book and he tried to kill Peter. I told him not to as I have a very messy fate in mind and I want to sit back and laugh. 

Now again, I own nothing. Expect Peter jumped off a cliff day. Which will, be celebrated when ever you want. So try it on your teachers. See what happens. But you didn't get it from me. Got it? Good. I don't own Erin. She owns Sirius. Hope u like.

Chapter 9: Summer

We went home that summer with a new sense of happiness none of us had ever had before. I looked forward to a new life full of friendship and magic. One I had never had before. I had friends, great friends. Friends I would die for. And a friend for whom I just might. And that worried me. Everything I'd read said that we had to get the spell perfect or else. And to be perfectly honest I doubted Peter's ability. And my own.

. I could tell Dad was glad to have me home. He had wanted to know everything about school and the whole way home (we live in a small village about two hours outside of London) I told him about school. I don't think he understood half of what I was saying but he listened. I think after all the letters home he must have gotten he would have been angry. But no. He was proud if anything else. I told him those were just the times we'd been caughtAddimade me tell her every single prank I had ever pulled. She couldn't believe how much I had changed. She had changed too but not as much as me. 

"You seem older."

"What do you mean?"

" Not just taller." I had shot up three inches since last year. " There's something else. It's more mature. More confident. More serious, no pun intended. I don't know. I can't put my finger on it."

"Dad?" I asked on night at dinner. 

"Yes?" I had been wondering about telling him all month. Addi, I was dying to tell, but I didn't. It was hard keeping a secret like that. But I told myself you're going to have to keep it the rest of your life might as well start now. But I had to say something. So I went for the hypothetically speaking approach.

"If someone were to do something for a friend, and it might be dangerous but if it worked it would make the friend really happy, should they do it?"

Dad put down his fork and gave me a long stare. Addi gave me a confused stare and waited for my dad to answer.  
" How dangerous are we talking?"

"Really."

"Like deadly?"

"It's possible. But more like trapped."

"I see. And this friend, is he worth it?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Well, If the friends happiness means that much then just be careful." I couldn't believe it. He was acutely telling me I could become an animagus. Of course he didn't know that was what we were planning. But still.

I smiled. "Thanks Dad."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I have some friends over?"

"What friends?"

"James and Remus and Peter. I'd ask Lily and Erin but Lily's in the states and Erin 

  
went to Ireland for the summer."

"Well sure. That's fine with me. I'd like to meet your partners in crime anyway. And maybe the girls can come over next summer."

"Great can I go send the owls now?"

"Sure." I raced out of the room and hastily wrote invitations to all three.

The next day Ernie was sitting on my window with three replies looking very proud of him self. I took them and ruffled him feathers affectionately. He loved that.

**__**

Dear Sirius,

I'd love to come. You know what just happened so I'm free for three weeks. I can't wait to see you guys. How did your dad react to all the owls' home? Mine just sighed. And then grounded me for all eternity He wonders where the kid who was good and quiet and never got into trouble went. I told him with you two, as friends there is no way you can't get in trouble. I wasn't sure he'd let me come seeing as you guys are my "partners in crime" as he calls _us._ _But mum drove him crazy "Come on he just went through the transformations. He needs to get out. Have some fun." " Oh alright as long as I don't get any owls from this boys father saying you've blown up his toilet." And I'm quoting. I want to meet your sister. She sounds really cool. See ya tomorrow._

Remus

P.S. Thank you again. You know what for.

Dear Sirius,

Thank you sooooooo much. I need some excuse to get away. My mum's driving me insane. " James you need to behave. Good grades don't make up for bad behavior." Blah blah blah. We need to talk anyway. I am totally serious about this whole animal thing. I've asked my dad and he told me a little. We need to get working on the potion. So we should try to get as many of the ingredients as we can this summer. Who knows when we could get some of them in school? I can't wait to see you all. How did your dad react to the letters? My mum nearly blew when I came home, but Dad just laughed. He's proud for me! He said if only we put that much energy into our schoolwork. I told him what was the point? We get top grades anyway. I can't wait to meet your sister. She sounds awesome. I'm trying out for Quiddich next year. You should too. You're really good. See ya.

James

Dear Sirius,

I would love to come over. We need to talk. I'll see you tomorrow.

Peter.

I couldn't wait. My friends were all coming. We would work on the potion. I still had the book. Unlike muggle libraries, at Hogwarts you can take a book out for as long as you want. And you never get nasty letters asking for them back. I had copied all the info we needed on notes just in case.

The next morning I woke up at five. When I couldn't stand it any more (Neither could Addi. She threw me out. We were sharing a room while hers was being repainted.) I ran into my dad's room and jumped up and down on his bed until he got up. This was at 5:15.

At 9: 30 the doorbell rang. As I had been standing there since 8:00 I answered it right away. Peter stood there with a woman I assumed was his mom.

"Peter. Come on in." My dad introduced himself and Addi and Peter's mum turned to him.

"Now Peter do you have everything?"

"Yes mum."

"Your toothbrush?"

"Yes mum."

"Your happy sheep pajamas?"

"Happy sheep pajamas?!"   
"Remus! Hey great to see you." I grinned. 

"Alright then I'll se you in a few weeks snookums. Just send mummy an owl if you get homesick."

"Bye mum." Peter said through clenched teeth. She pulled the door closed behind her. Then we lost it.

"Happy sheep p.j.s?!"

"Snookums?!"

"Shut up."

"What did I miss?" 

"Hi James." Peter grumbled.

"What's wrong with them."

"Happy sheep p.j.s!" Remus gasped holding his sides.

"Snookums!" I got out. That was all it took to send Remus and me rolling on the floor. It took us a good five minutes to recover. By then my dad had come back out into the hall. He shook hands with James's dad. They took one look at Remus and me on the floor holding our sides and Peter's sulking and James and Addi 's confusion 

"Mr. Potter why don't you and I go in the kitchen?"

"Good idea." 

"Oh great you're leaving me here?"

"They're your friends James." They left very quickly. When we had recovered we went into the kitchen.

"Dad this is James Potter." 

"So this is the famous James Potter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black."

"And this is Remus Lupin."

"I've heard a lot about you too." Remus and James grinned.

"Are they always like this?" Addi asked me.

" This is the Potter gang on good day."

"Oh dear."

"Now what is this I hear about bewitching one of your fellow students to hop around whenever anyone said his name?" Dad asked

We all gave him our worst puppy-dog faces. Lily said they were worst then all our tricks put together. Professor McGonagall even fell for them. 

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

****

Chapter 10: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Later in my room we talked. Addi was staying in the guestroom Dad was remodeling for her own room.

"So you guys are really sure about this?" Remus still wasn't too happy about it. He kept reminding us of all the dangers of what we were about to undertake.

"Yes Remus we told you like a million times."

"Guys the reason I was late was I was getting the powdered bicorn horn in Knockturn alley." James lived in Digon alley. Remus lived up near Wales. And Peter lived down in Kent.

"Your dad let you go in there? MY dad won't even let me."

"I thought your dad was a muggle."

"He is. Unfortunately he and mum lived in a wizard town before she died. He just listened to what people said."

"So did he?"

James grinned his " I am up to absolutely no good" smile. "No." Then he was serious

"Now listen carefully. We chose the animal that best suits us. And don't pick something that will draw attention like a dragon." Peter pouted for a second. He had confessed that wish when we first planned this. " Something you would find in a forest or the countryside. Then once we do this spell we'll be able to change any time we want. That's only if we get it right and we have one chance." He glanced at Peter, then continued to talk.

"Some one should be small. To slip under the branches and freeze the willow. But the other two will be big."

"How big?" I asked

"Big enough to control a werewolf." We sat in silence for a second.

"I already know what I'm gonna be." He said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"A stag." There was a tense silence. I had to do something to brake it.

"I can see you as Bambi."

They all laughed and James lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"You're a dog Sirius."

"Hey that's it!"

"What's it?"

"A dog. Sirius can be a dog." Remus grinned. I smiled back then looked thoughtful.

"That's not a bad idea. A big one though. Like a wolfhound. No little Chihuahua thingies. You'd eat me in five seconds. I don't fancy being the main course." They all laughed.

"No, you'd be the appetizer. Peter would be the main course. He'd be more filling."

"I am not fat!"

"Sure you're not."

"Since when do you eat at fancy restaurants?"

"Well, I think stags eat plants so I'd be the one enjoying dog and, other animal that we haven't decided yet." Remus trailed off. I grinned. A normal person might think it weird that my friend was talking about eating me. But not me.

"That leaves Peter the small animal." James said.

"How about a rat?" Peter said.

"A rat? Ew." I said.

"Sure a rat could climb up the tree and press the knot." So could a lot of other creatures I could think of. But I kept my mouth shut.

"I take it back. Sirius would make a fine main course."

"Shut up."

"What? I don't like rats."

The second night we came up with our nicknames.

"James?"

"Yes Peter?" He asked exasperated. It was midnight. We had just gone over the incantation we needed for the spell. It took us that long to get Peter to remember it.

"Are you going to have big altars with prongs and everything?"

"Prongs?" I laughed. "That's what we should call you, James. Prongs." 

"Prongs. I like it." Remus said.

"Me too." James said. "Well, If I'm Prongs you should be Padfoot."

"Why?" I asked.  
"Dogs have padded feet and it makes them quiet. And you need to be quiet to be sneaky. And Sirius is very sneaky."

"Haha."

"That's good, James." Remus laughed.

"Just cause you're so moody whenever the moon come out." I shot.

"Moony!" We all looked at him.  
You're moony."

"Thanks a lot."

"No. Not moody. Moony. That's your name." Remus grinned

"Now we just need Peter." Remus said.

"I don't know why you chose a rat. I mean yuck." We all laughed.

"Well, at least you're not Bambi."

I told him and was rewarded by a pillow in the face from James. You can guess what happened next. I threw it back at him. He ducked and it hit Remus. He jumped at me and knocked me down. We spent the rest of the night running around fighting and laughing. Somehow, I'm not sure how; we came up with Peter's nickname. Wormtail.

****

Chapter 11: A loss and a revelation

The next day at breakfast, which was at noon, so I guess maybe it was more like lunch, because of our all night battles, we tried out our new names.

"Padfoot, can you please pass the butter?"

"Sure thing Moony." 

"What's up with the new names?" Addi asked

"You wanna tell her Prongs?"

"You Padfoot. She's your sister."

"Why not Moony? He's good at explaining?"

"No way Wormtail. It's Padfoots' reasonability."

"Responsibility? Why is it mine? It was your idea."

" May I remind you whose idea it was for the ani…" I kicked him under the table and smiled innocently, and he paused just in time. My Dad and sister were looking expectantly at us, but we didn't say anything else. My dad said, " So what are you boys planning on doing today?"

"Well, we wanted to play Quiddich but Sirius doesn't have a broom."

"Well, I thought I might show them around town. Do we still have those extra bikes?"

"Yeah I think so."

Remus dropped his fork. "You have a bike?"

"Yeah. I'm half mudblood as Snape reminds me every chance he gets, remember?'

James's fist tightened. "Why can't he just leave you alone about that?"

"Mudblood? What does that mean?" Dad asked. My friend exchanged looks. "Boys. Tell me."

Then Remus sighed. " It's a name for muggle born wizards. It's not very nice."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"No the understatement of the year is that we got into a little trouble this year as Lily told her parents." I said. The tension broke when they all laughed.

"So we can ride the bikes into town." I said. My friend looked at me.

"Sirius we don't know how to ride." James said.

"Don't worry. It's kinda like a broom only you don't fly. But since I don't have a broom I have to put up with a bike. But Dad said I can have a broom next year for school, right Dad?"

"Broom? Who said anything about a broom?" 

'Aw, come on Dad. Please? Please?"

"Yeah Mr. Black. How's he gonna try out for Quiddich if he doesn't have a broom?"

"Oh alright. We'll get you a broom when we get your school stuff."

"YES!"

"Can I have one?"  
" No Addi."

"Why not? Sirius gets everything."

"You don't need magic to ride a broom. Muggles can do it. Look at Peter." James told her.

"Hey!"

"I'll teach you next summer." I laughed. She grinned.

"Great. I'm gonna go see Kim. " Kim was her friend.

We raced outside. I showed them my bike. James picked up how to ride very fast. Remus had a little trouble getting on. Peter got on and then fell over and somehow got trapped under the bike. We were lifting it off him when my only muggle friend Tommy came up.

"Hey Sirius. My dad said you were back."

"Yeah I've been home for a month."

"I was at camp."

"Oh."

We stared at each other. James, Remus and Peter looked back and forth. He had changed. He had grown but I still was taller. I was the tallest of the Potter gang. But there was something different about him. Something in his eyes that seemed superior. Too much like Snape. It felt like he was looking down at my friends and me. I know we were good looking. I'm not trying to brag. But it was sort of obvious the way the girls all acted so weird and started giggling non-stop whenever we talked to them. We had just been confused until Lily and Erin had explained it to us. I mean we probably looked a little messy right now though. My black hair was longer than it had been before. I liked it that way. It gave me a scruffy look and I was tanner. James's hair was beyond all help and his glasses were taped together. They had been broken when someone hit him with a very hard pillow last night, and since we couldn't use magic and my dad was a muggle the only solution was tape. Remus was pale as usual and still looked kinda weak from the full moon a few days ago. And Peter was small and plump and pretty much looked like a wimp.

"James, Remus and Peter this is Tommy. Tommy the Potter Gang."

"Hi."

"Hi." Remus managed a smile. Peter gave a small wave. I nudged James and He mumbled "Hi."

"So you guys friends form school?" then before they could answer him. " Of course you are. Sirius doesn't have any other friends. Except me. He doesn't make friend easily." I had been right there was something different about him. I didn't like where this was going either. I had never told my friend about how I was at my old school. Remus was home schooled. And James had been the most popular at his school. And Peter had been Peter.

"Doesn't make friends easily? Are we talking about the same Sirius Black? The Sirius Black who made friends with his whole house before the sorting was over? Padfoot? The king of pranks?" James asked. 

" King of pranks? I don't think so. Sirius was nothing more than a weirdo at our school. Just got into trouble a lot. He's never even played a joke." This brought howls of laughter from my friends.

"Tommy, I've changed."

"Hphm. Say you never didn't tell me where you go to school."

Peter, having recovered some, answered " We go to Hog" He was cut off by Remus's hand over his mouth.

"Well, you never told me where you go." I said changing the subject.

"I go to Smeltings. My dad's old school, remember?" I remembered. It was all his dad talked about. He had tried to persuade my dad to send me there. Said it would give me the discipline I needed. He never liked Addi or me. He thought we were troublemakers. Thought there was something strange about us. And he didn't like strange things. Thankfully my dad had already decided I would go to Hogwarts and Addi would go to Clearglen. He said it was never open for discussion. Our names had been down ever since we were born. Dumbledore wouldn't let me go anywhere else. When I asked why he just smiled.

"OH, How is everyone here?"

"Well, from what my brother says, Mr. Thompson still runs and hide whenever someone says the word Black."

" I still say that was not my fault."

"Was that the guy you cursed with the full body bind?" Peter asked.

"Yep. Course I didn't know what I was doing. The guy couldn't move for three hours. Never should have tried to give me detention for something I didn't do." That was the thing. I didn't mind getting in trouble for something I did. It was part of the reason I did it. Thrill of the chance of getting caught. But I hated being accused of a crime I didn't commit. _I like it even less now._  
"Cursed? Body bind? What are you talking about?"

"Well a full body bind is an elementary spell that will leave the victim helpless and unable to move for a certain amount of time." Remus jumped right into his "You should have studied" voice.

"Uh oh. You got him going into study mode. Moony, chill. It's summer."

"Spell? None of that stuff is real. You're not witches." Tommy sneered.

"You're right we're not. We're wizards." James glared at him

"James." I hissed.

"You're joking right? I mean Sirius a wizard? That idiot? Aren't you a little old to be playing make believe?"

"I'll have you know Sirius is the top of our class." I don't think I'd ever seen James and Remus this mad. Peter backed down. He always did. We all knew that if he got into a fight he'd be beaten into a pulp in five seconds or less. Remus had even pulled out his wand. James looked more ready to strangle Tommy with his bare hands.

"Oh look he even has a little wand. What are you gonna do? Cast a spell on me?"  
"Don't tempt me." It came out more like a growl.

"Really Sirius. Your friends need to grow up."

Remus pointed the wand. I grabbed his arm.

" Moony, relax. Underage wizard law? Expel? Bad!" Remus glared but lowered his wand.

"Look Tommy," I turned to face him. " Thing have changed. I've changed. These are my friends and they are telling the truth."

"The truth?"

I took a deep breath. I glanced at my friends. They gave me encouraging looks. James nodded 

" We go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am a wizard. James, Remus, and Peter are all wizards. Broomsticks, wands, spells and dragons. There are dragons right?"

"Of course. Where do you think we get dragons blood?" James laughed.

" Hey I don't know these things. You have to tell me. Any way it's all true."

"You're kidding right? I mean this is a joke."

"Nope. Remember all that weird stuff that happened when I was younger? That was magic. I just didn't know it. My mum was a witch."

Tommy's eyes widened. I knew what he was thinking. If I could do that without knowing it, what could I do to him now that I was in training? And I knew our friendship was over. "Then she should have died. The less freaks like you the better." I stood in shock. I had been teased for being a half muggle, but never for being half wizard.

"Go. And if you ever come back you will be very very sorry." James almost spit the words out.

He backed away slowly. We watched him go.

"Too bad." I said trying to hide how much he had hurt me. I tried to climb back on to the bike. But I couldn't see. My eyes were too blurry. But I didn't cry. I never cried. Not even when Snape had tripped my down the stairs after a detention and I broke my leg. Since it was late no one was out. It wasn't until way past midnight when my friends missed me and came looking for me that any one saw me. Not even when I found out the truth about my mum. I couldn't see. He had been my only friend for so long. Then when he learned the truth he abandoned me. Now I knew why Remus was so scared to tell us. It hurts to lose people you care about. It hurts a lot. And he had opened an old wound. I never knew my mother. I was proud of what she was, what I was. So were Addi and Dad. But I knew she was killed by dark magic. I had never told my friends that. I wanted so much to know her, to see her and talk to her. But she was gone. I felt James take my arm and he led me to the curb where he sat down with me. Remus sat down next to me after he had thrown a rock at Tommy's retreating back. Peter stood behind us as if unsure what to do. I could see why. James and I, we were his protectors. I simply sat there for a while. But I didn't cry. 

I looked up at them. James gave me a smile. God, he had a smile that could fill a room with happiness and mischief and drive away all the darkness. That was his life goal.

"Are you okay? Padfoot?" He asked

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice just yet.

"I know how you feel. That's what my old friends said as soon as they found out." Remus said.

"No." It came out more of a croak that I wanted " My mum." Tears threatened to spill again. I blinked them back. "What he said about my mum."

"I'm sorry Sirius."

"I miss her."

"It's good to talk about it. Then you can get it off your chest." We looked at Peter.

"What? My mum watches those muggle soap opera's okay?"

We laughed.

"So talk." James said.

"What?"

"You need to talk about this, Sirius. I can see it. And we're not leaving until you do."

"You're a funny guy."

"Thank you. Now talk

" I can't."

"How did she die?"

"A dark wizard." They gasped. "A few days after I was born. She was protecting me."

"What do you mean?" James asked

"The guy who killed her," I hadn't really wanted to think about it. I couldn't believe there was someone out there that would want me dead. And for a reason I didn't even know.

"He was there to kill me. Mum was in the way." James and Remus stared in shock.

"Why? Who'd want to kill you? And you were just a baby."

"I don't know. Nether did Dad."

"But why? "

"Did they get caught?"

"Who was it?"

"I don't' know. No. Some guy called Voldemort."

"Voldemort? My dad told me about him. He's bad news." James said.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm really sorry Padfoot." Remus said.

"What could you have done? You weren't even born yet." I snapped. I was older than him by five months. A look of hurt washed over Remus's face. Almost immediately I felt sorry. I had forgotten how fragile my friend's feelings were. " I'm sorry."

Remus patted me on the back. " Don't worry about it, man."

"No, I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. I shouldn't said that just now. I know you were trying to help. It's just, I shouldn't, I'm sorry for acting like this. I can't…"

"No. You needed to do that. I could see it. Sometimes it's better to just let it all out at once. Then you get it over with."

"Are you okay now?" James asked. I looked up at my friends. They had true concern in their eyes. It hit me for the first time that the loyalty I felt for them, they felt for me. They really cared whether I was okay or not. I smiled and nodded.

"Now what do ya say we go do some damage?" James had that all too familiar glint in his eye. 

I grinned. " Lets go."

We rode into to town, almost getting hit several times. The others didn't really get roads and sidewalks. I took them to the candy store where it turns out the owner was a wizard. This came as a surprise as I had known him my whole life. He pulled us into the back room where we got an unlimited amount of wizard candy. He even fixed James's glasses. We left our arms bulging with bags when Tommy and a few of his "friends" walked in. We gave them huge grins and left. Tommy ran and hid in the corner. Needless to say we were up very late that night too.


	4. And Then He Was Gone

****

Opps. I forgot to add the authors note. So I'm reposting this. Sorry.

You know the drill Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and all others mentioned don't belong to me. Except for Sirius's dad Addi, and their grandfather. I don't like this chapter as much because I like Orion Black. But Sirius made me tell it like it is.

Sirius: Oh yeah like I wanted this to happen. I like being an orphan.

Addi: Yeah it's so much fun.

Me: Oh shut up, both of you. If you would get out of my head maybe I could change a few things.

Sirius: Nope. I like it in here. No one will ever look for me here. Plus you have a nice collection candy hidden in your room .

Me: Don't you dare!

Addi: What do you think we do all day when you're at school?

Me: groans mournfully* help me some please help me.

Sirius: Just get on with the story.

Chapter 12: Never again

The rest of the summer was very uneventful. The guys stayed for a few weeks then went home, my whole town learning a small bit of what the teachers experienced at Hogwarts.

My dad, true to his word, bought me a broom when we got my school stuff. All too soon it was time for school to start again.

Our second year was very uneventful. No much happened. James and I made the Quiddich team. He was the seeker. I was a beater. We got most of the ingredients for the potion but some we would have to wait and get in Digon alley. James and I got top scores again. And we got 103 detentions that year. We were very proud.

That summer we went to James's house. His parents and my dad hit it off right away. They soon became best friends. Lily and Erin were able to come and we terrorized James's town this time. That was one of the best summers I have ever had. 

When we got to the train station we piled our things onto the train and went out to say goodbye. Addi's train had left earlier that morning. I hugged my dad extra long. I just got this feeling, like I wasn't going see him again. The whistle blew. 

"Make me proud kid. Just keep your grades up."

"I will. I promise."

"Oh and Sirius?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Try to stay out of trouble."

'You really like getting owls telling you what we've done, don't you?"

"It gives me a good laugh. Now get going or you'll miss the train. I love you. Sirius."

"I love you too Dad."

As the train pulled away from the station I waved as long as I come. Then the train rounded a corner and he was gone. It was the last time I would ever see him again.

My third year was great. We took Care of magical creatures, Divination and muggle studies. James insisted that if we take muggle studies we could pull more tricks on muggles that summer without using magic.

"It would help us understand them." 

Divination we took because the girls insisted. They were taking care of magical creatures so they made us take a course they wanted to take.

Our first divination class we found out that James would meet his future wife in a bizarre boating accident, Remus would marry a mermaid, Peter was going to be an acrobat, and I had a grim in my cup therefore I was going to die. (I finally found out what a grim was. They are specter hounds that haunt graveyards. They are omens of death. They looked an awful lot like the big black dog I had chosen to be.) The teacher found out it was going to be a long year.

We finally had all the ingredients for the potion. The only thing left was for it to simmer for 730 days. 

"How long is that?" Peter asked. We kept the potion in our dorm room. Covered with the invisibility cloak. Whenever we needed the cloak we hid the cauldron under one of our beds. Our room was messy enough so that no one would dare look under the beds. We weren't even sure what was under there. Remus swore there was something living in James's dirty underwear. I wouldn't be surprised.

"That's 730 minus 365 equals 365. Two years." Remus did the math.

"We just let it sit for two years?"

"Yeah. I guess. That's what it says."

"Our fifth year." James said.

"Yeah."

Not much else happened till Christmas. Then my whole world came crashing down.

****

Chapter 13: Another loss

Christmas Eve I was sitting in our common room with James. We were practically the only ones. He had just won the game of wizard chess, when a sharp pain erupted in my chest. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes. After a few minutes it went away. We laughed it off (heartburn) But later I found out it was a warning.

It was Christmas day. I was staying at Hogwarts. James's parents were abroad so he was here to. His dad worked for the ministry. He tracked down dark wizards. We thought it was the coolest job. 

Remus was staying to. He loved his parents of course. They just didn't know what to do for him. They pitied him One thing we promised never to do was pity him or think he couldn't do something because of what he was. We were careful never to do anything big on the days before and after the full moon, but he knew his limits. His parents still treated him like the five-year-old he was when his life was drastically changed. We treated him like Remus, our friend.

My dad worked as a doctor for kids. He loved kids. He acted like a big kid. I think he would have wanted to have more. But after mum died he just concentrated on raising us. So he became a family doctor. Then he could be around kids more. 

It was after the feast. James and I had just set off a bunch of firecrackers that lit the common room up in a brilliant display of colors Dumbledore entered. I thought it was because we had been so loud. I wasn't really paying attention because one of the first years had discovered the rubber mouse we had put in his chocolate frog. Yes, we got it in there. How, I have no idea. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Sirius come with me." It was Dumbledore. I shrugged and stood up.

"Where you going?" James asked.  
"I just need to talk to Sirius for a second James."

He shrugged and waved bye to me.

"Oh come on, Professor." Remus begged. He jumped up and down yelling please at the top of his lungs. All the sugar in his system had made him very brave. Doumbledore gave him a very scared look and led him to a chair. 

"Moony you need help."

" No, you can see him in a short time."

I shrugged and got up to follow him.

" See you guys later."

" Hey Padfoot, you up for a snowball fight later?" 

"Sure thing Prongs. Be prepared to go down."

" Just try it.," He laughed. Remus was laughing so hard he couldn't move. That was the thing about Remus. Normally he was shy and reserved but give him sugar and you have a maniac.

Doumbledore led us to his office. I had been here before. When you get in as much trouble as we did you get sent to the headmasters office. There were two men in long black cloaks. We always wore black robes, but most of the older wizards didn't . These men looked like they were wearing black for a reason.

He led me to a chair and I sat down. He sat down behind the desk and stared at me for a few minutes. I fidgeted unsure of what was going on.

"Sirius, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Now as much as I am against telling you this on this day of all days, these men insist upon it. And I'd rather you hear it from some one you know rather than strangers." He glanced at the men.

"Sirius, your father was killed last night."

I sat up in shock. No. No, that wasn't right. It couldn't be. Not my dad. Not Dad.

"H how?"

"Voldemort." In that instant a fire was lit inside me fueled by the hatred of the bearer of that name.

"Addi?" She had written me that she was going home for the break.

"She is safe and sound. Voldemort never touched her."

"Why?" Doumbledore sighed. I could tell this was the last question he wanted to answer. I looked into his eyes. They weren't twinkling, as they usually were when he looked at me. But I saw the answer in his eyes.

"Me. He was killed because of me."

"Sirius. You can't blame yourself." 

"But it's true, isn't it? He was after me, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but if you had been there he would have killed you too. And then all would have been lost."

"Why?"

"That I can't tell you yet. But there is a small problem."

"What?"

"What we are going to do with you. Your grandparents are claiming you as their own and will surly take you out of Hogwarts if you were to go with them. I know you don't want that. Do you want to attend the funeral?"

I nodded. 

"Good after that they will read the will and we will find out who will take care of you."

I nodded again. He led me to the fireplace where he threw a pinch of powder in and we stepped in.

We reappeared in a room full of people. They all started whispering when we appeared. Whether it was Doumbledore or me they were talking about I don't know. They were all wearing black. I noticed half were muggles and were regarding the wizards with great suspicion. I knew my father had lots of friends. I didn't know a lot of them were wizards. Addi ran up to be and threw her arms around me. She obviously had not been told why our father died. I knew she would hate me if she knew. I saw my grandparents. They gave me looks of the utmost loathing. They must have been told why he died. Doumbledore kept his hand on my shoulder the whole time. I was grateful. _I don't want to talk about the funeral. It hurts too much. I'm almost glad I wasn't allowed to go to Lily and James's. All I could think about is that they are dead. We will never play another joke, never laugh together, and never watch each other's children grow up together. Never grow old together like we planned to do. Never see his own kids grow up. I will never hear Lily laugh. She had a beautiful laugh. I'll never see James risk his life for me again. We'll never sneak out under his invisibility cloak again. We'll never see so many things. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be friends forever. We were supposed to be immortal. Nothing could bring us down. No one could tear the four of us apart. But Peter succeeded where so many others and the tests of time had failed. I still can't believe he betrayed us. He was my friend. I trusted him. James trusted him. He betrayed us. I almost wish Voldemort had gone after me. Then we all would have been spared this pain. My dad would have been disappointed in me for that thought. Once he told me failure wasn't in the dictionary. And to prove his point he cut it out. So the words failure didn't exist in our dictionary. And he wouldn't want me to give up on life, Neither would James. He'd tell me " Sirius, you have to keep going. You have to keep on living. You're always thinking of your friends before you so do this for me. For Lily and Remus. Do it for Mari and Cassi. Do it for Addi and Harry. They need you and someday you'll find out just how much you need them." He told me that when I told him I couldn't be his secret keeper. He asked me to be there for Harry. And I can't. He probably doesn't even know who I am. I miss them all so much. I miss my dad. He was so young so much life left to have lived. And he was killed because Voldemort was after me. There was so much he never got to see. He never got to see his granddaughter. All I could think about is what my dad would never see. Never do._

After the funeral wizards surrounded me. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had come. Mrs. Potter swept me up in a big hug. I hugged her back as hard as I could. She was crying. Mr. Potter looked like he was about to. Dumbledore had never left my side. Addi clung to my arm. Then my grand parents came up to us. They glared at me. The Potters took me home. James was still at school. He hadn't been told. I spent the night there.

At the reading of the will it was only the potters, Dumbledore, my grandparents, Addi, and I. Dumbledore pulled out the will. I sat with the Potters.

"I, Orion Black, being of sound mind and body write my last will and testimony. My home and belongings I leave to my son Sirius and my daughter Adhara. They are also to receive the money in my account and their mother's account at Griggots. Sirius will also inherit my motorcycle when he is old enough to drive. As to my son's welfare I would like to leave him in the care of Harris and Meredith Potter. They will take good care of him. He is to remain in Hogwarts until he graduates. Adhara is to keep attending Clearglen and also to go with the Potters. Thank you all and God bless you." He rolled up the scroll.

"Now just a minute!" My grandfather had stood up. He looked furious. " They are my grandkids. We should take him!" 

Mr. Potter glared. " From what I heard from Orion, you hate these kids with a passion. Why would they ever want to go with you?"

" I don't hate them. That, that boy. It's all his fault. He's a freak, just like his mother." He pointed at me.

Mr. Potter's eyes flashed. " That boy has a name. Sirius is no more a freak than you are. And I happened to have gone to school with Fiona. She was no more a freak" he spat out the word " than her son or daughter."

" You're just sticking up for him cause you're a freak too. That boy needs a firm hand, I never did approve of his father being so soft on him. There is nothing a good beating and a little discipline would hurt. And I promise you that boy is trouble." He still refused to call me by my name.

Mrs. Potter tightened her hold around my shoulders. She squeezed my hand. " Don't worry Sirius, You'll be okay." They took us home.


	5. The Prophecy

Okay, this is right after the funeral. It explains a possible reason why Voldemort might be after Sirius and later Harry. Like I said before this is my story and I can make any prophecies I want. Thank you. I hate doing these disclaimers. I own no one expect all my characters. Addi and Evil Grandpa Black. I plan to have him get whacked on the head several times and see if that knocks any sense into him. But I doubt it. Thank you every much. Reviews are welcome, flames are not. I'll try not to let Remus eat anymore sugar but It's hard . He is addicted. ****

Chapter 14: the prophecy

But later that night he was back. I was supposed to be asleep. But I heard him come in and decided to stay and listen. I shook Addi awake gently. She stretched " What?"

"Shh. Listen."

"Both children should be in my home. They are my grandchildren."

"Orion wanted them to be with their own kind." Dumbledore was speaking quietly but his voice carried up the stairs as if he were shouting.

'Their own kind? Sirius is the freak. Addi is perfectly normal. She isn't one of you."  
"Whether or not she has the ability to perform spells has nothing to do with the fact that she has magic in her blood."

"I never liked that little witch. She poisoned his mind and their kids blood."

"He loved her. And she him. Sirius and Adhara were blessed with wonderful parents."

" And then the boy got both of them killed." Addi glanced at me. I wouldn't look at her.

" They are my grand children. I should take care of them."

"I'm sorry but that is want Orion wanted. I have to respect his last request."

"This is all the boy's fault. You shouldn't be sticking up for him. He got your daughter killed!" There was silence. Dumbledore didn't say anything. I didn't know Dumbledore had a daughter. And I most certainly hadn't got her killed. I didn't even know her.

"That's right! If he had never been born both of them would be alive."

"Sirius was born to great parents. They died to protect him and in making sure he stays alive they may have saved us all." Okay now I was confused. So was my grandfather.

"What do you mean?"

' Sirius has great power. He and James are some of the most powerful wizards to come to Hogwarts in a hundred years. It was seen at his birth. Why else would Voldemort go after such a young child unless he thought the child would pose a threat. Plus the hat saw it in him." So that's what the hat meant.

There was more silence.

"Fine then. I want nothing more to do with the brat." I heard the door slam. That was the last I have ever heard from him. We stayed with the Potters for the rest of the break . Mrs. Potter told me to call her Mere. And Mr. Potter told me to call him Harry.

Our last night Addi and I had a heart to heart

"Addi?"

"Hmm?"

"You were there weren't you? When dad was killed."

'Yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

" I need to know, please."

"Alright. We were just sitting down after dinner. I was writing a letter for you. And there was a knock on the door. Dad went to get it and he opened the door. I heard him ask in this really shaky voice ' What do you want?' and this voice answered. It was not like anything I'd ever heard before. It was high pitched, but it was a guy's voice. And when he spoke it was like a blast of cold air shooting down my neck. " She shivered. I crawled over to the bed and sat down next to her. I wrapped my blanket around her shoulders. She pulled it tight and resumed talking 

" It said something like ' Where is the boy?' and Dad said ' you can't touch him. He isn't here.' And the voice said ' I don't believe you' and there was this bang and Dad came rushing back in. He grabbed me and threw me in the closet. The one behind the kitchen. And he said, " don't come out. No matter what you hear. Tell your brother I love you both and it's not his fault'" A tear ran down my cheek. He had known I would feel guilty. " But there was this little hole. You know the one you made when James accidentally locked you in and your wand backfired."

I nodded. " Well, I looked through it and Dad was running back toward the door and this figure steeped into the kitchen. It was dark and I felt scared, like I've never been scared before. And the figure raised his wand and pointed at Dad. He said. ' Tell me where the boy is or die.' And Dad just stood there and said ' you will never hurt him. Never." And the guy said some words and this green flash came out of his wand and it hit Dad and he fell. The guy laughed in this cruel laugh and left."

" So what did you do?"

" I crawled out and went over to Dad. There was no mark on him. Nothing. He looked fine, expect for he was dead."

"The unforgivalbes."

" What?"

" The unforgivables. They are three curses, If you use them it is unforgivable, hence the name. Imperius, Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra. You use them on another human and get you self your own private cell in Azkaban."

"What's that?"

"Wizard prison. It's guarded by dementors. They can suck the happiness right out of you." I shuddered. " I don't like thinking about them. They brought one to the school one time. Some big ministry guys were there and they wanted extra protection. Half the students collapsed."

" Did you?"

" Yes. Fell right off my broom. Lucky I was only a few feet off the ground or I would have been dead. Brought them to a match. How do you think the players are gonna react? They affect you worse if you've had something bad happen to you." 

We were quiet for a minute.

" So then what happened?"

"Within minutes ministry of magic people showed up and I told them what happened. They took me to Grandfathers and told him what happened. I spent the night there and the next day was the funeral and you showed up." Neither one of our eyes were dry. I thought about what would have happened if I had been there. He probably would have killed us all. 

"Sirius, Why was Dad killed?"

"Adhara please. Don't do this you don't want to know."

" Yes I do. Tell me Siri."

" No. You'll hate me."

" Never. You are my twin, my brother. I will never hate you. Never. No matter what you do."

" Can I have that in writing?" She laughed and smacked me with her pillow.

"Ow!"

" Now tell me or get hit again."

" No, please not again! Please don't hurt me, oh great and powerful one."

" Haha. Now tell."

" Okay." I bit my lip. How would I tell her? I didn't know a lot of it myself. But, I told myself; you have to tell her what you do know. She has a right to know. " Right after we were born, a dark wizard came to our house. He was there to kill a baby. Dad got in his way so he cursed him. So was Mum. She wouldn't move and she was more of a threat to him, because she was a witch. So he killed her. I was that baby."

"You?"

"Yes. The wizard's name is Voldemort and he's bad news. He is after me. I don't know why. All I know is neither Mum or Dad would let him near me so he killed them both. It's my fault. If I had never been born they would both be alive. It's all my fault." I broke down sobbing. Addi put her arms around me and I leaned into her shoulder.

"Shh, It's alright. It was never your fault. They loved you enough to die for you. I do too. Don't cry. It'll all be alright." I cried myself to sleep in her arms.

Dumbledore came to take me back to school. The Potters were my legal guardians now. I would be staying with them for my breaks. James really was my brother now.

I entered the great hall. I pretended not to notice the whispers and stares that followed me to the table. I sat down in my regular seat. My friends were in the middle of a conversation when I sat down. They stopped as soon as I sat down. They stared as I helped my self to the food. James was the first to speak.

"Sirius! Where have you been?"

I shrugged.

"Tell us. You've been gone for two weeks." Remus asked

"I was at home." Which was true. The Potters were my home now.  
"Why?" Lily smiled. 

"I really don't want to talk about it guys."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready, Sirius, We'll listen." Erin reached out and squeezed my hand. She smiled

"Thanks."

"Hey Black, What's this I hear about your dad?" Great just the last person I wanted to see. Snape.

"Shut up Snape. I am really not in the mood."

"Oh you're just moody because you got your father killed too." I don't know really what happened next. I just snapped. I jumped up and started to hit him. He fought back. And soon we were rolling on the ground. James and Remus knew better than to try and stop me from their own experiences. 

Dumbledore pulled us apart.

"Boys. My office now."

"Now," he said when we were alone. " What is going on?"

" Sir, I just asked where he was all this time and he jumped me."

"No you didn't you said I got my father…"

"There is no need to continue this conversation. Mr. Snape there is no reason for you to taunt Sirius especially now. Therefore you will receive one detention. Please report to Professor Tralawney at eight. Sirius, I am taking five points off of Gryffindor. I don't want to see this happen again is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go to class."

I walked to Professor McGonagall's class slowly. When I got there class had already started. Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk and came over to me. At first I thought she was going to be mad at me for being late. But she took me aside.

"Sirius, are you alright?"

"Yes mam."

"Good, now go join your friends and please blow something up today. I can't stand to see you and your friends so depressed. It worries me."

I smiled. I joined James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Erin.

"Padfoot, you are gonna tell me right now what is going on or I will tell every one about that time at practice where you."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

I took a deep breath. It hurt just saying it. I felt like if I said it, it was final. " My dad was killed on Christmas."

They stared. 

"Oh gosh Sirius, I'm sorry." Lily said.

"It's okay." I said. " Look can we talk about this later? There's something I really need to tell you but not here. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Erin asked her eyes wide.

"Yes.

"Come on Padfoot, give us a hint. You're going to kill James with waiting."

"Haha Moony."

"Alright. It has to do with Voldemort."

"VOLDEMORT!" They all yelled. The whole class turned to stare at us. Professor McGonagall only shook her head and turned back to the boy she had been helping. 

" Keep it down."

Five "Sorry."s were whispered back.

"Yes him. I'll tell you later. Now can someone tell me what we are supposed to be doing?"

"Turning a porcupine into a pin cushion." Remus told me.

"Okay. Oh and Prongs you'll never guess what McGonagall asked me to do."

"What?"

"She told me we need to blow up something. The silence bugs her." He grinned 

"I know just the thing."

In seconds Professor McGonagall's desk was transformed into a small pig. It ran around the room squealing. We laughed so hard. McGonagall just sighed. " Class dismissed." As we walked out she winked at me. I smiled back.

Back in our common room I told my friends what had happened and what I had over heard.

"Sirius, What if he tries to get to you at school?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I mean Dumbledore's here. He wouldn't try anything while here's here." James said.

"Yeah, He's the one who drove him away after mum." I said.

Then the bell rang. We all stood up. The others turned to go out the portrait hole when Erin grabbed my arm.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks."

"And I never got to give you your Christmas present." With that she kissed me. When she pulled back we stood there stood there staring at each other. We smiled.

"And I never got to give you mine." And I kissed her right back. We pulled apart when we heard clapping. We spun around to see our friends standing there.

"Come on you lovebirds. Either get a room or let's go to class."

We walked out into the hall. 

"James if you say one more thing I will tell the whole school what you say in your sleep about Lily."

"What does he say about me?"

James turned beet red and pulled us back. The girls smiled and walked on ahead.

"I need to talk to you guys about something."

"What?" Remus asked.

"James we need to get to class." Peter said.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore told all the teachers about Sirius. He told them not to worry if he comes in late or something. We can just say we were talking to him."

'But we have potions. Beaker will never believe us."

"Who cares? This is important."

"What is it?"

" Well don't you think it's weird that Voldemort is wasting his time, trying to kill Sirius? I mean there doesn't seem to be a reason."  
"It is weird. Tomorrow is the full moon. But this weekend I think we should investigate this." Remus said.  
"But we have a game this weekend."  
"On Sunday you don't. We'll check out any old prophecies and stuff like that."

"You sure you'll be up to it?" I asked him

"Yes, it gives me two days. Don't worry."

We stood for a second.

"You know, I really don't feel up to facing Snape and Beaker today." I sighed.

"I wish he would just shut up about stuff he doesn't know anything about." James agreed.

"I wish he'd just shut up." Remus answered. We laughed and made our way down to the dungeons.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with their presence?" Professor Beaker sneered when we entered. "Since you boys are late I will take ten points off for Gryffindor."

"Please Professor, Sirius didn't feel very well. We were helping him. We didn't mean to be late." James told him.  
"Fine, but don't let it happen again." He grumbled. 

"See I told you he wouldn't go against Dumbledore." James whispered. The rest of the lesson was one of the worst I had ever been in. Snape kept making quiet evil remarks about my parents. James had to physically hold me back from killing him right then and there. 

It wasn't till that night when we were getting ready for bed anyone thought to ask me one obvious question.

"Hey, Padfoot. Where are you going to be staying?" Remus asked

"Oh my gosh, I forgot. Prongs guess who my dad named our guardians?"

"Who?"

"Your parents."

"What?"

"Yeah."  
Oh this is awesome. We're really brothers now."

"I know."

We got into bed. I closed my eyes. I was asleep in a second.

I woke up later. I could see it was still night. It was so dark. The darkness seemed to be smothering me. I wanted my dad. Then I remembered. My dad was dead. Dead. I think for the past couple of days I had been in shock. It hadn't really hit me yet. But it did then in that endless darkness. I would never see him again. He was gone just like my mum. I couldn't stay here. I got up. I went down the stairs. The fire still burned in the common room, but no one was there. But I didn't stop. I climbed right out the hole. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get out. I must have walked all over Hogwarts that night. I walked just to keep moving. I doubt I could have stopped even if I wanted to. I almost wished someone would catch me and stop me. But no one did. Even Peeves flew right by me. It was like I was invisible. Then I turned a corner and standing there with a candle in his hand was Professor Dumbledore. I looked at him for a few minutes. Those eyes seemed so familiar to me. I just couldn't place them.

"What are you doing up, Sirius?" He said, like meeting him in a dark hallway in the middle of the night was the most normal thing.

'I couldn't sleep, sir"

"Well, why don't you try and go back to sleep now?"

I nodded and turned to go. I somehow found my way to the portrait hole and climbed in. I didn't want to go back to that smothering darkness in my room so I curled up in one of the huge arms chairs. Before I knew what had happened I was asleep.

That weekend we headed straight for the library. We looked through old books and parchments. We didn't have much to go on though. Until…

" Hey guys check this out." James called softly.

" What is it?"

" I found an old prophecy. It may not be what we're looking for, but it's really weird." We crowed around him.

" It has been foretold by Godric Gryffindor Himself, that in the future,"

" Which could be anytime, since he lived like a thousand years ago." Remus said.  
"Yes, now let me finish. In the future a great evil will rise. More powerful than anything ever before. This power will be indestructible."

" Well, that's reassuring."

" Shut up Padfoot, now listen. Only two will be given the power to stop this evil. The warriors. Alone they will face him and drive him away. He will leave his mark on both of them so they may be recognized. But only together, when they combine their powers shall the evil be vanquished. They shall be called, the dog and the son of the stag." Dog?

" Dog? " Peter's words echoed my thoughts.

"That's what it says."

" But how could he know, a thousand years ago what my animagi form would be?"

" I'm not saying this is you. But it's the closest we got. And it is kinda weird. I mean, dog, Sirius, the dog star."

" Wait." Remus leaned over James's shoulder to read more closely. " It says, Alone they will face him and drive him away. That means if it is you Sirius, you're gonna face this indestructible evil." He looked paler than usual. 

" Oh, come on guys. You really think I am some foretold hero?"

" His mark." Remus muttered. " I wonder what he means by that."

" I don't know. Maybe a scar or something." James said.

" Maybe. Sirius, do you have any weird scars or anything? One that looks like this? " He pointed to the picture. It was a strange shape. Like lightning. I didn't answer. I was thinking about the scar over my heart. The one Voldemort's curse had given me. Very slowly I nodded. 

" I have one over my heart. "

The others didn't say anything. I turned. They were looking at me. I couldn't believe it. They actually thought that this prophecy thing was true and I was the coming hero. The truth was so did I. And I didn't like it. 

" Look guys, can we forget this? It's stupid." I slammed the book down and stomped from the room, earning an evil stare from Madam Pince.

When I talked to the guys that night, they didn't mention it. In fact they never did again.


	6. Waiting

****

I finished the next part. And here we go again. Nothing and no one belongs to me. Oh I want to tahnk [Kate Dixon][1] for Lily's qoute. I really liked it and I hope you don't mind me using it. Erin comes from my imagineation but as you know she has been hepling Sirius in running my brain and ruining my life. This chapter is pretty short and I'll get the next one out hopefuly tomorrow. If not later tonight. Thank you and keep reviewing and no flames.

****

Chapter 15: too hard

In the next few months my friends where the only things that kept me from going completely crazy. They kept coming up with more and more insane tricks to keep my mind occupied. As a result I had more detentions to keep my mind occupied. They kept my spirits up. Once when I could hardly bare it anymore I told Lily life was too hard and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. 

She only looked at me and said ""Too hard? Life is hard. The most important things we do are hard. The person who feels he cannot face another day, yet does, is no less brave than he who slays dragons without fear. If you never do anything hard, you won't live." I have gone by that advice ever since

I poured more into my studies than I had before. The only problem was (James had the same one) I got top scores anyway. So I really didn't have to put much more into it but the good thing was I hardly had two seconds to just relax and wonder about stuff. When I did that I always ended up thinking about my dad. I was just so busy with work and Quiddich and we were always planning something

That summer I went home with James. All my father's things had been put into storage and the house stood empty. The house was mine and I couldn't stand to see anyone else living in it. I planned to move in when I got older. I quickly learned to ride Dad's old motorcycle. It felt like I still had a part of him. He loved that old bike. We tinkered with it and made a few " modifications." We also named it the Shadow. We had fun though running around Digon Alley. People had learned to hide all valuables when we came in sight. Though we terrorized every one there, they all loved us. 

My forth year was pretty boring except for the fact that Lily and James finally admitted that they liked each other and then started going out. Erin and I were going out too. Remus refused to let us fix him up. He said he didn't trust us. Although I caught him looking at Addi a few times during breaks and vise virsa. So we fixed them. Secretly of course. Now they were very happy. Imagine. My best friend and my twin sister. Peter didn't even try. And we didn't bother.

****

Chapter 16: Waiting

My fifth year was very interesting. James, Remus, Lily, Erin and I were made prefects. What possessed the teachers to make us prefects I don't know. But they did. We had lots of fun by pretending to punish ourselves.

The potion would be ready any day now. It was a few days before the full moon when we pulled the cloak off the cauldron. The potion swirled around. I looked at James. 

"Tomorrow night. It'll be ready then." We nodded and pushed the cauldron back into its hiding place.

The next day was one of the longest we ever had.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, The lesson is not being taught outside. Remus Lupin, is the desk teaching you?"

"No mam."

"Good. Will you boys please pay attention ? Honestly what am I going to do with you?" We exchanged looks. The others were feeling the same way. We were worried about what would happen, what could happen, if we didn't get the spell perfect. Peter was already sweating and it was our first lesson of the day.

That night at dinner none of us ate. Not even Remus who was always hungry. The thought of what we were attempting that night took away any appetite we might have had.

"What is wrong with you boys today?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, first in class you pay even less attention than usual. Now you're not eating. What are you up to?" Erin asked.  
"Up too? What makes you think we're up to something?" I asked

"Because you're always up to something." Lily informed us. James and I looked at each other. Then we glanced at Remus and Peter. Peter looked more nervous that he had at the sorting. Remus looked guilty.

"Guys, You don't have to"

"Yes we do, Moony. Don't try and stop us."

"Stop you from doing what?" Lily's eyes narrowed

"I'm not hungry anymore. Prongs?"

"Nope. I say we go work on that essay for Astronomy."

"Me too. Wormtail, come on." We left the girls and walked out into the hall.

"Look we can't do anything until everyone's asleep. So we might as well get started on our homework." James said as we entered the common room.

"I say we go blow something up. People are starting to suspect something."   
"What you won't do to blow something up, Padfoot." 

"What?"

Of course we couldn't concentrate on our homework either. Then the girls came over.  
"Okay guys what's up?" James and I looked up. Remus was helping Peter with his homework. Peter was doing worse than usual.

I sighed. " We can't tell you."

Before the girls had looked mad. Now Erin and Lily just looked hurt.

"It's not that we don't want to" James hurried to say.

"No, it's not that."

"It's just we can't let anyone know. Not yet."

"Don't you trust us?" Lily was back to being mad.

I left James to Lily. She was one of the sweetest, most gentle, kindest people I knew, but when she was mad it was safer to be on the other side of the castle. That wasn't possible now so I settled with the other side of the room. That was one of the things I loved about Erin. She never got mad. People never saw what we saw in each other. I was one of the most hot-tempered kids in the whole school and she was one of the sweetest. I was loud and out spoken. She was quiet and shy. We were exact opposites. Black and White. Literally. When I got mad, I got even. She never got mad. She just got this hurt look on her face that made me melt. She had that look on now.

"Erin, please don't do that. You know I'd tell you if I could."

"Why not Sirius? What are you doing?"

"I told you I can't tell you?"

"It's dangerous isn't it?"

"Yes." She gasped and threw her arms around me. 

"Please don't. I couldn't bare it if you got hurt because of some stupid trick."

"Erin, I won't get hurt. It's not a trick. It's a spell.. And you can't talk me out of this."

"What kind of spell."

"One we're not supposed to do." I gave her a genuine marauder smile.

"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"

"Give me that smile. You know it's why I like you so much."

"I know." We were quiet for a minute

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"If something happens, take care of Remus. Will ya?"

"Why? What could happen?"

"Just please will you?" She paused.

"Yes."

"Sirius." James called.

"Hang on, Prongs. I gotta go."

"Why?" Her eyes were wide with fear.  
"Quiddich practice."

"Oh." She laughed. I smiled and kissed her goodbye. Then James and I sprinted out of the room.

"So did you tell her?" He asked.

" Nope. I was dying to though."

"Yeah me too. I thought Lily was going to kill me."

"I know."

At practice we did even worse. We hardly paid attention to Charlie Jones our captain. He yelled at us. We dropped a dungbomb on him. He yelled at us some more. We dropped another dungbomb on him and he yelled some more. And the endless cycle continues.

   [1]: Mailto:KD1233@student.westmoreland.cc.pa.us/a



	7. A Potion and a Sacrifice

****

The animagi potion.

Okay lets see if I can do this again. Man, these disclaimers get really old. You know, no one belongs to me except Erin Addi, and Peter jumped off a cliff day.

Chapter 17: A year of your life

After practice we climbed up the stairs to our dorm. Peter and Remus were waiting for us. I locked the door behind me.

"You ready?" We nodded. James pulled the cauldron out from its hiding place. Remus sat on my bed and watched us. James set it on the floor and we stood around it. He pulled out three goblets and handed them to each of us. The air was thick with the tension. 

" got your hair?" We nodded. I pulled out the dog hair I had taken form our neighbor's dog. Peter had had a hard time finding a rat, but we took him to the pet store and he found one. James had found a stag in the forest.

"Okay put the hair in the goblet and recite the incantation." We dipped the goblets into the potion and dropped the hair into the green swirling mix. Three voices recited the spell together perfectly.

"If anyone wants to back out, now is the time." No one moved. Peter looked like he desperately wanted to run from the room and never come back. My hand was shaking but I knew there was no turning back. I had known that ever since we had agreed to do this almost five years ago.

"Bottoms up." This was it. All we had worked on for the past five years. If something would good wrong now would be the time. I raised the cup to my lips. James did the same. Just do it. I thought. I closed my eyes and drank. I drained my cup. It tasted odd. Like a mix of sweet and bitter. Then I set the cup down. I don't know really what I expected but what happened next wasn't what it.

The world started to swirl around me. It spun faster and faster till I couldn't see. Then it began to slow down. When it finally stopped I wasn't in our room.

I was in a brightly-lit room. James stood next to me. James blinked in the light. 

"Welcome." A soft musical voice drifted down to us.

"Where are we?" James was the first to recover his voice

"Let's just say we are very pleased with you." The voice moved and a beautiful woman came into view.

"Where's Peter?"

"He is back in your room."

"Who are you?" I asked.  
"You may call me Ire."

"Okay Ire. What's going on?"

"Ah Sirius Black James Potter" She said her eyes gazing at us lovingly. " "You are here because of what you have done."

"Are we dead?" James asked

She laughed. Her laugher sounded like running water in a mountain stream. "No, no you are not dead. But you have risked your lives so your friend may be happy."

"Remus? Is he okay?"

"Of course. A little worried about you two right now. But he is fine. You have been tested. And you passed with flying colors."

"Tested? I thought finals were next month." She laughed again.

"You are so much like your mother."

"You knew her?" I asked surprised.

"My, dear I know her. Yes she is fine, before you ask and so is your father. They are very proud of you." James put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I see them?"

"I'm sorry. That is not possible now."

She walked across the room. "there is one more thing. One more thing you are required to do."

"What?"

"You do not have to do this. You may back down anytime you wish."

"Look lady, We are going to do this no matter what it takes."

She sighed. "Alright then. Your friend is hurting. He is in pain."

"Remus? Why?"

"Because you have done this for him. He is worried that you might be hurt."

"But we're okay."

"Now yes. But There is a greater evil who has seen what you have done. He can see the loyalty you have for your friends. Remus Lupin. Adhara Black, Lily Young. Erin White. Even Peter Pettigrew."

"Voldemort."

"Yes, He will try to use this against you. He can see that by hurting your friends he can hurt you."

"NO!"

"He better leave our friends alone."'

"What can we do?"

"There is one thing. If you do this as long as you live Voldemort can never touch your friends."

"Yes, Whatever it is yes."

"You have not heard me yet young Sirius. You must give up something. Something valuable."

"Like what?" James asked. I couldn't see her taking a broom or something like that.

"One year of your life." We stared at her. One year of our lives? To give up one year? To die a year early? I swallowed. James and I looked at each other for a long time. I saw the same determination I felt in his eyes. We never even needed to talk. We both knew what the other was thinking. We had to protect Remus, Erin, Addi, Lily, and Peter. I couldn't live if some thing happened to them we could have prevented. We knew what we had to do. We turned back to her.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure." She smiled. I felt some thing go through my body. It felt cold and shivers ran down my back. My vision clouded for a moment and I saw something. I saw the outline of a house. It was in ruins. I heard a baby cry and I felt a feeling of pain and sorrow and betrayal. And a name whispered in my ear. Then I was back in the little room. James's face was just as shocked as mine.

"What you have just seen is the scene of the other's death. I have shown you this as a warning."

I wanted to ask James what he had seen but he wouldn't look at me.

"You are not in for an easy life, either of you. Or a long one." She looked at James. I surpressed a shudder. I didn't what to think about what that meant.

"You are good people. And you will do many great things. Your friends are truly blessed."

She turned to go.

"Ire?" I had one more question. Actually I had a million more but there was one I had to ask.

"Yes?"

"Why isn't Peter here ? He did the same thing."

She frowned.

"Peter Pettigrew. He has another future. Chose your friends carefully in the years to come or they will be your downfall."

Then before we could say another word the world started to spin again. We were lifted up again and dropped softly on to the bed. Unfortunately Remus was already there.

"OW!"

"Ow, sorry."

"That's my leg."

"Oh I thought that was my arm."

"Get off!" We finally untangled ourselves.

" What happened?"

We told them everything except about the year thing. We were silent. I was thinking of the scene she had shown us. So was James. Part of me was dying to ask him but another part of me didn't want to know. That part won out so I let it drop.

"Wow!" Peter was too awed to ask anyway. Remus thought for a minute.

"What happened? While we were gone?"

"Well, you drank the potion and then it was like a hurricane blew through. I couldn't even see. When it stopped you were gone."

"Wow,"

"So what do we do now?"

"Try it."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Okay so how do we change?"

"Just think about your animal. To change back, just think about your human self." James instructed. I closed my eyes. I thought about the big black dog I wanted to be. I felt some thing strange, like a shudder, go over my body and when I opened my eyes the world looked different. I saw James and Peter and Remus looking at me. There was something different. I was happy. Really happy. I bounded over to Remus and started to lick him. He laughed.

"Stop it Padfoot. I just took a shower. I don't need a another one."

The name Padfoot, jerked me back.

They all stopped

James smiled then changed. I watched this time. It was like a small flash of light. Then instead of James there was a huge stag standing there. He looked tall and majestic until he bent over and whacked me softly with his altars. I whimpered. He laughed.

"Now you Peter."

"I changed my mind. I don't want to."

"Oh come on. It's fun."

"Oh alright." 

He shut his eyes in concentration. Then POP! A small rat stood there where he had. Remus jumped up and down on the bed. The warnings and sacrifice were forgotten. We ran around the room until exhausted we changed back. We cleaned up and got ready for bed. Of course none of us could sleep and we talked till dawn, making plans about the next full moon. Finally when the sun peaked over the forest we fell asleep.


	8. The Map

****

Chapter 19: Doubts

I woke up the next morning just before dawn. I was curled up in between James and Remus all of us still in animal form. Peter had a comfy perch on James's back. I stood up and stretched. James woke up when I got up. Remus woke up when James nudged him. We motioned that we were going back. He nodded. We walked through the passage and stepped out just as the sun rose over the horizon. We changed back in human, pulled the cloak over us again and walked slowly back to our rooms. I climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

I was awakened by James's stupid alarm clock. There was a grunt and a thump as James threw it against the wall. Every morning one of us did that. Then Remus fixed it. We begged him not to but he insisted that we would never get up if we didn't have it. So it would always be fixed. 

Remus wasn't at breakfast but we were expecting that. We went to class and were uncharacteristically good all day. I think we worried the teachers a lot. 

"Well?" I asked when he showed up in the common room after dinner.

" It worked." Remus had a huge smile on his face.

"Great. Now we know that and maybe next time we can even go out." James handed him his makeup homework.

"Great." He joined our table where we had our work spread out. I was supposed to be working on my transfiguration essay but Peter was having trouble with his defense against the dark arts paper. So I was helping him

"No Peter. It's Expecto Patronum. Not expectum patrono. God, we did this our second year." 

"Sorry. I forgot." 

"That's obvious." I was very irritated with him. I wanted to get my own homework done before James and I had to leave for practice.

"I'm just not as good as you Sirius."

"I know."

"Hey guys." The girls walked up. I saw my escape.

"Erin! Just who I wanted to see."

"No."

"Oh come on, you haven't even heard what I'm gonna ask you."

"I don't care. The answer's no."

Lily…"

"Oh no. I don't think so."

"What's wrong Sirius?" At least Remus had the decency to ask

"Moony, you're better at Defense against the dark arts. Peter needs some help. I have an essay I need to get done before I go to practice. Please?"

"Oh okay. No prob."

I made a break for it. Sometimes Peter just drove me crazy. He was so thick. And sometimes he just seemed in the way. And I couldn't stop thinking about what the woman had said. About choosing our friends carefully. And why Peter hadn't been asked to sacrifice a year? And in that feeling of betrayal I had felt, I heard a name. Wormtail. I was confused. I would die for James. Remus too. Lily and Erin? In a heartbeat. But Peter? Of course, I would. But then I got to thinking what about him? I knew the others would die for me. James and Remus were my "brothers." Lily was a great and loyal friend. Erin loved me. I loved her back. But what about Peter? Would Wormtail die for the other Marauders? That was the first time I doubted Peter's friendship to us. But it wouldn't be the last.

****

Chapter 20: The marauder's map

__

The rest of the year went by quickly. Every full moon we snuck out and stayed with Remus. Most of the time we were out on the school grounds or in Hogsmeade. We soon knew the grounds better than anyone did. 

It was James's Idea for the Marauder's map.

"I'm bored." I said one rainy morning. There really was nothing to do. The full moon was two weeks away so there was no reason to plan for that. And anyway if it kept raining like it had been for the past week and it was supposed to for the next three weeks we would be inside anyway. Peter was the only one with work to do. Not even Remus had any makeup work not done. We couldn't explore the castle in broad daylight. Plus we had found all the secret passageways. Hogsmeade was out since it was raining. And it wasn't a weekend anyway. And we were kinda restricted to the castle for a week thanks to our last prank.

"Please don't say that." Remus moaned.

"Why not? I am."

"Because every time you say that, we end up with detention."

"So what? I'd take a detention to sitting around and doing nothing like we've been doing."

"So what do we do?" Peter asked. We all thought.

"How about looking for some more passage way?"

"We found them all, Moony."

"I know but maybe there are some we haven't found."

"Name a place we haven't looked." He couldn't

"See? I told you. We know this place better than anyone."

"I got it!" James yelled. No one paid any attention to us. They had learned that occasional shouts and yells would come from whatever corner we were in.

"What?  
" You said it yourself. We know this place better that anyone. Lets make a map of it."

"There are maps of Hogwarts."

"No. A Marauder's map. It'll be secret. Only those who know the password can use it. We show all the passages."

"And all the people and where they are going!" Remus eyes lit up.

"And have it insult anyone who tries to use it without the password!" That was from me.

"This is great. We have to get started." We rushed up and out of the room. We passed Lily and Erin on the way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Erin asked as we almost ran them over

"To the library." I yelled over my shoulder. I saw her mouth drop open and grinned.

In the library we found lots of books on it and we set to work. We drew the castle and grounds. Then we cast a spell so all the people were labeled with little dots that moved when the person moved. We could see where everyone was. This would come in very handy. Then we cast another spell so it would look like a blank piece of paper unless you said the password. The password took a very short time to come up with.

"Well, what should it be?" Remus asked

"The marauders?" Peter suggested

"No, remember we are making this for future troublemakers. It has to be something they could figure out." James leaned back in his chair

"Like what?" I sighed

"I don't know."

"Hello boys." Professor McGonagall came up to us.

"Hello professor."

" Doing you school work?" We looked at the papers and books scattered on the table. The titles were very visible and not the kind of books we would be using for homework. She picked one up a raised an eyebrow.

"You boys aren't planning anything that might make me have to take any points away, are you?"

"Professor McGonagall, I solemnly swear, I am up to no good." I put my hand over my heart. She laughed. 

"If I didn't know you boys, I'd think you were joking. Just try and stay out of trouble for the day." Then she left

"That's it."

"What's it?" I asked

"The password. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Remus looked very proud of himself.

And the phrase to erase the map we agreed on "Mischief managed."

And we signed it _Messers Moony, Wormatil, Padfoot, and Prongs_

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers

Are proud to present

****

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

We were very proud of our map, but we didn't know if it would work yet. So the next time at lunch we held it out in plain view. We talked in low voices as if it was our latest scheme. Sure enough, Snape walked by and when he saw us planning something he couldn't resist.

"Well, What's this? A new trick?" He grabbed the map. It was blank of course.

"Give it back, Snape." Remus made a grab for it, but Snape held it out of his reach.

"Come and get it, wimp."

"Leave him alone, Snape." I stood up.

"Tell me something Black. What is so important about this paper? Could it be some secret you've been working on?" He grinned " Well, I'm gonna find out." He tapped the paper with his wand. Nothing. " I, Severus Snape, command you to show yourself."

There was a pause, then words began to appear on the page.

__

Mr. Moony would like to say hello to Severus Snape, and begs him to keep his huge nose out of other people's business.

Snape turned red. More writing appeared.

__

Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to ask where Severus Snape learned to be such an annoying git.

It was my turn now.

__

Mr. Padfoot would like to ask why Severus Snape can't do the rest of the world a favor and shut his huge mouth about things he doesn't understand.

James had an evil grin on his face. Snape looked about ready to burst. But we had the last word

__

Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot and would like to register his amazement that someone like Severus Snape will ever have a life because if he doesn't was his hair soon, no girl will ever touch him, even with a ten foot pole.

Snape sputtered and threw the paper down. He then ran out of the hall, his face beet red. Our faces were soon red too, due to lack of air caused by laughing so hard. 

Needless to say, we were very proud. So proud in fact that we set up four hidden volumes of mischief making secrets about all four houses and one for the whole school. We used the same spells as the marauder map. We spent months trying to find out all we could about the houses. We took the passages ways we already knew about and we even found some we didn't. The reason we knew where everything was was because the marauders map showed all passageways. And it updated it's self if a passage got blocked or a new one was built. See we didn't draw the map. It appeared. It was a very advanced spell we found that shows all the rooms and secrets of a building. We also made it so we could talk to each other through our creations. We left a little part of us inside each book and the map of course. We left each book in a hiding place with a clue on how to find the next one. We started in Gryffindor. And we swore never to reveal the locations to anyone except another magical mischief-maker. So I can't write down their locations, even here. But we left a great treasure for future mischief-makers of Hogwarts, though I don't think there will ever be a greater group of pranksters than the marauders.

****

Chapter 21: The truth

That night we had a small party in our dorm room to celebrate. We invited the girls.

"So are you going to tell us now?"

"Yeah, any reason for the Potter gang to be in the library has to be important."

We showed them the map. And we laughed when they tried to open it. I must admit the insulting charm worked great. They were very mad.

"So that's your big idea? A map that insults people?" Lily was very mad over some things the map had said. I'm not going to repeat them.

"No, Try this." I whispered the password to Erin. She frowned but pick up the map

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good?" Their frowns vanished as a detailed map of Hogwarts spread over the page. 

"Wow." Lily gasped. We grinned. 

"So that's what you've been working on?"

"Today, yes." We were all silent for awhile. I could see James was dying to tell Lily everything. So was I. It was hard to keep secrets from Erin. It's not that I didn't trust her. I just didn't want her to worry. And there was always the chance we could get caught. If that happened they might get in trouble too for not telling. I didn't know what Remus was thinking. He was watching us with a hard to read expression on his face. Then he sighed and motioned for us to come over. We followed him confused down the stairs.

"Guys, I can see you're dying to tell them." Remus gave us his " You can't fool me" face.

"Well, I'd like too. But I'll never tell them if you don't want to." I said.

"Same for me." James added.

"You two are suffering, I can see it. Tell them."

"What?" We both asked together.

"Tell them. James, you love Lily. And Sirius, you love Erin. Don't deny it. I have eyes." He smiled at our red faces. "You shouldn't keep secrets from the people you love."

"But aren't you worried about what they might say?"

"Lily and Erin? Heck no. I can trust them."

"It's not that I don't trust them. I just don't want them worrying." I said

"And the chance that they might get in trouble if we get caught."

"Really? I have two friends who taught me in life you have to take chances. Otherwise you never have fun." That cracked smiles on our faces. We had told him that in our first year the first time we had pulled a prank. He was worried about the chance we might get caught.

"Okay, Tomorrow we tell them." James looked from face to face. Remus took a deep breath. I met his gaze without fear. Peter looked at the ground and only shrugged

"Agreed." We shook on it.

WE climbed back up the stairs. The girls were waiting for us.

"Lily, Erin. We have something we want to tell you."

"Really? What?" Erin looked up for the book she was reading.

"I, we can't tell you tonight." I said.

"Why not?" Lily sat up.

"We just can't."

"Please, we need you to understand."

"Alright. When then?" Lily got up off the bed.  
"Tomorrow night. Meet us in the Three broomsticks."

"Okay." Then the girls left. James flopped down on his bed. Remus went to bed and Peter followed. But James held me back. The other boys pulled their curtains closed and soon we heard Peter snoring.

"Sirius, I need to ask you something."

"What?" We kept our voices down in case Remus was still awake.

"That lady, what she said. Do you think he'll really try to do anything?"

"I don't know, James. What's bugging me is Peter."

"what about him?"

"Well, lots of things."

"Like?"

"Well, why didn't he come? And why didn't they ask him about the year thing and …" The other thing I didn't want to tell him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't, I don't want to tell you."

"why not?"

"When we agreed and she showed us, ya know."

" I wish I didn't."

"That really doesn't give me a good feeling." 

"It was your Death! It's not supposed to give you a good feeling."

"You actually saw me die?"

"Yes! Didn't you?"

"Not really. I saw a house and I heard things and I knew what was going on. I felt things. I think it was right after"

"Like what did you hear?"

"A baby crying. Fire crackling. Some one sobbing although I think that was me."

"What did you feel?"

"Umm, sorrow, pain like I was hurt, shock, and betrayal."

"Betrayal."

"Yeah, and I thought a name. I don't know what it has to do with anything. I don't know if he was dead too or what."

"What name?"

" Wormtail."

"Peter?"

"Yeah." We thought.

"I don't know."

"Are we going to tell the girls this?"

"I don't' know. I don't what to tell Peter or Remus. He'll only worry. Plus if we tell him about the year he'll flip."

"I know. I mean, if he knew about what we did, I don't know."

"He'll say ' you've already done so much for me. And the girls would, well I don't know what they would do."

And I just don't want him to know. He doesn't deserve this. It's not fair."

"Tell me about it." The I asked a question he had been avoiding.

"James, you really saw me die?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?" He sighed

"No, Sirius. I'm not going to tell you."

"That bad ,huh?" He smiled.

"I just can't stand the thought of you dying."

"Okay, We should probably get some sleep now or we'll sleep through classes and Beaker will kill us."

He laughed and we changed and climbed into bed.

Okay sorry it's so long. I'm trying to get it all out asap. So I'm kinda throwing a lot of parts out at the same time. To answer some of your questions, no we aren't going to find out how Sirius dies. I figured James wouldn't want to tell him. Then if he ever did want to it would be too late. Plus my Sirius can't die. He's immortal. Trust me. I know. I tried to get him out of my head by watching Barney. But he just hid and now I'm having nightmares.( I swear that thing is brainwashing small children. Come on people, a big purple dinosaur that tells you to go up to anyone and give them a hug? " hello Mr. Saddam Hussein. I love you." Please.) Sorry about my little Barney rant. I just spent six hours babysitting a hypnotized four year old and if I hear that song one more time….

Sirius: Relax, just sing the I hate you version.

Me nothing helps.

Sirius: Can I go blow something up then?

Me: Can I quote James? " What you won't do to blow something up."

Disclaimer. ( I hate these!) I own Addi, Mari( who you haven't meet yet.) and Peter jumped off a cliff day.


	9. Voldemort's Warning

Here we go again. Okay. Nothing belongs to me. I wish Sirius was mine but alas he is not.

Okay in this part Remus finds out about what Sirius and James did when they took the potion. And he's not to happy about it. The girls find out and Sirius gets a warning from Voldemort. By the way I wrote this part before the fourth book came out so the whole seeing Voldemort thing with the scars I didn't take from the book.

****

Chapter 21: the truth comes out

When we woke up the next morning Remus was already up. We went to breakfast and he still wasn't there.

"It's not the full moon, is it?" 

No, that's next week."

"then where is he?" We checked all around. No one had seen him. Then we snuck out and went to the willow. Peter transformed while we looked out. He pushed the knot and we climbed in. But Peter turned back.  
" I have some work to do."

"Okay we'll see you later."

Sure enough Remus was setting on the bed on the second floor of the shrieking stack..

"Remus, There you are. We've been looking for you all day." He didn't look at us. In fact he didn't move.

"Remus?" I walked over to him. Nothing. I waved my hand in front of his face. His hand shot out and grabbed mine.

" Stop it Sirius." He growled. I frowned and tried to pull my hand back. But he wouldn't let go.  
"Remus, let go." I tried to laugh but it died in my throat. He didn't answer. I pulled harder. He only tightened his grasp. I couldn't believe how tight he held my hand. James had come over.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Let go, please. That hurts."

Last night. I heard you. You thought I was asleep. I wasn't. Tell me."

"Tell you what, Remus?" I tried to sound causal.

"What you did. The night you took the potion. Tell me everything." My wrist throbbed in pain.

"Will you let go? Please. That really hurts." He released my wrist. I rubbed it.

James bit his lip.

"Now tell me." He sounded more like the wolf than Remus.

"There's nothing to tell."

"you did something. Something you didn't want to tell me. You were talking about your deaths."

"Remus, we did something that will make sure you are safe. It's not very important."

"What do you mean?" He asked. The angry wolf look was gone form his eyes, only to be replaced by a confused one. James and I shared a long look. We really didn't want to tell him. But he wouldn't let us leave until we did. And frankly I was a little scared. He had looked so much like the wolf in that second I could have sworn he was. James made the decision for us.

"Okay."

We told him about what the lady said. We took turns telling the story

"She asked us if we wanted to do one more thing."

"She said Voldemort had seen what we did for you. And that he would try to use it against us. That he knew we would do anything for you guys."

"So she asked us if we wanted to do something that would make sure Voldemort could never hurt you guys."

"What did you do?" Nether one of us wanted to say it.

" She asked us to give up one year." James said.

"One year? One year of what?"

'Our lives." I whispered. I wasn't sure he had heard me. Then his eyes widened. He shook his head

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't." We didn't answer him and he stood up and paced around the room. " Oh, God. You did." No one said anything. Remus stopped pacing.

"Why?"

"Remus, You are our friend. More like a brother. We would die for you."

"And I for you, but give up a year of your lives? Why?"

"We couldn't live with ourselves if Voldemort killed you in order to get to us." I told him.

"But Voldemort isn't after you." James's eyes shut tight. I guessed what he was seeing. And I knew Voldemort would be after James sometime.

"There's something else you aren't telling me." Remus said softly.

"Yes."

James opened his eyes. "When we gave up a year, she showed us some thing. A warning."

"What was the warning?"

"She showed us the other's death." James said softly.

"Well, actually, I didn't see your death. It was more like after."

Remus stared. " So you know how Sirius is going to die?" He nodded.

"And you know how James is going to die."

"No. I didn't see him die. I just saw a house and I felt things like I knew he was dead. But I didn't see him."

There was silence. Then James spoke.

"tell him what you heard, with the betrayal thing."

"Oh yeah. I felt betrayed. And I heard someone say Wormtail." I didn't tell him how it had seemed filled with anger and hate and how it sounded like my voice.

"Wormtail? Peter? What about him?"

"I don't know. I don't' know If he was dead too, or he was the traitor or what."

"well we should warn him." Remus said.  
"No! If we tell him, he might tell someone else, and they'll ask him how he know and soon he'll tell everything." I said.

"He's right. WE didn't even want to tell you."

"I know."

"It's not that we don't trust you. We just thought you might feel guilty or you might worry too much or something." Remus took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I just can't believe you would do that for me. You've done all this stuff for me and I haven't done anything for you."

"Yes you have. You've given us the adventure of a lifetime every full moon. We never would have done this if it hadn't been for you. We wouldn't have known we could do this. That's all we need." James told him.

"thanks you guys, You don't know how much that means to me." We left the shrieking shack our fears and worries lifted for the moment. But that would soon change.

****

Chapter 21: Voldemort's warning

Our afternoon class was divination. And it would turn out to be my first encounter with Voldemort. That I could remember anyway.

The room was filled with smoke and it made my eyes feel heavy and sleepy. I don't remember what she was teaching that day. I flinched as a pain shot up my chest and stopped right over my heart, where the scar was. But one moment James was falling asleep and Peter was asleep and drooling, the next I heard a huge explosion. It rocked the castle and I fell out of my chair. We ran for the door. The teacher herded us down the stairs and to the front doors. But standing in the great hall was Voldemort. I had never seen him but I knew it was him. He laughed and raised his wand. Green light shot out of it and hit the nearest student who happened to be James. He fell to the ground. I could tell he was dead. More light shot out and students began to fall all around me. Remus fell and so did Peter. Lily and Erin were next. Even the teachers. Dumbledore and McGonagall. Even Snape. Soon I was the only one standing. I closed my eyes but the images wouldn't stop. Voldemort laughed

"Let this be a warning, Black. Join me or lose everything you hold dear." He laughed a high pitch eiry laugh. Filled with evil. I could only shake my head in shock. I was surrounded by my dead friends and teachers. 

"No, No. Can't be true. No."

"Sirius?" A voice came though my clouded vision. James's voice.

"Can't be. Dead."

"Sirius! Wake up." Some one slapped my face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Padfoot." James's voice again.

" Are you okay man?" Remus. I opened my eyes. I saw faces above me. I picked out James's and Remus's and Erin's and Lily's farther back. Professor Tralawny helped me up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Black?" she asked. 

"Wha, what happened?"

"You just kinda fell out of you chair. I thought you were asleep but I couldn't wake you up." James helped me into a chair.

"What about the explosion and Voldemort?"

" What are you talking about? There wasn't an explosion." 

"And Voldemort isn't here."

"I do believe you have had a vision." Professor Tralawny stated. "That is what happened sometimes, class. And the clarvounent energy around my classroom is perfect for such an experience."

" No, I just, I need to get out of here." Before anyone could say anything I was out the door. James, Remus, and Peter were on my heels. 

"We told her we were taking you to the nurse's." Remus said when they caught up.

"Great."

"Padfoot, what happened?" I sat down on the top of a staircase. They sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"I'm really sure. I thought we were in class and James was sleeping, Remus was paying attention as usual. Why do you pay attention in that class of all classes?"

" Because I'd like to pass. Unlike some people I knew. Prongs"

"Shut up. Then what?"

" There was this big explosion. It shook the castle. I guess we were evacuating or something cause we went downstairs and when we got there Voldemort was standing there. And He just started laughing and this green stuff came out of his wand and it hit the person next to me." I paused remembering the look of terror on James's face as he fell. He didn't even have time to cry out.

"Who was that?" Peter asked.  
"James." I didn't know if they heard me I spoke so low. James put his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Then he started hitting other kids and teachers. Everyone. You guys. The girls. Dubmledore, even Snape, until I was the only one left. Then he told me that was a warning." The evil voice echoed in my head. I would never join him of course, but still. He had taken both my parents. I knew what he was capable of.

Remus bit his lip and then stood up. He pulled me to my feet.  
" What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. You are going to see Professor Dumbledore." Without another word he dragged me to Dumbledore's office, James and Peter in tow.

"What was the password?"

"Umm, everlasting gobstopers." We walked through the door. No one was in the office

"Oh well, no one here. Guess we'll have to come back later." I turned to leave. Remus and James grabbed my shirt.

"I don't think so Padfoot."

"Oh come on Prongs."

"Sit." He pointed to a chair in front of the desk. " We wait." And we waited. About an hour later Dumbledore walked in to the office his eyes on some papers, his expression troubled. He walked across the room and sat down at the desk without saying anything. After a few minutes Remus coughed and Dumbledore looked up.

"How did you boys get in here?"

"Ummm, the door?" James responded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Remus nudged me.

"Um, Professor something happened to me in class." I told him what had happened. When I had finished, he stood up and paced back and forth behind his desk.

"Alright. I need to talk to a few people, but when I have something to tell you I will call you. Thank you for telling me."

We left the office with no more answers than when we had entered.

We heard a voice announce " Will all the teachers please report to the teachers lounge after class."

We looked at each other and grinned. Remus shook his head. Peter started to whine but he was silenced by a look from the rest of us. James took off at top speed and was back in less that five minutes with the invisibility cloak. 

"No James. You can't spy on the teacher's meeting."

"Fine Peter, if you don't want to go don't. There'll be more room for us. We are going to find out what is going on." And he pulled the cloak over himself, Remus, and me. Slowly we walked down the hall into the teacher's lounge. We waited till another teacher came then we snuck in behind Professor Sprout. We made ourselves comfortable (or as comfortable as you can when you are sharing and invisibility cloak with two other people and you have to keep every part of you under it)

There was a lot of chattering No one seemed to know why they were there. Dumbledore wasn't there yet.

"Professor Flitwick? Do you know what this is about?"

"No, I don't Minverva. I would have thought he would have told you at least."  
"No. Not a word." Just then professor Dumbledore walked through the door.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here. I believe we may have a small emergency."

"What?" There was a burst of soft voices.  
"You all know Sirius Black." I could tell by the looks on the teacher's faces they knew me very well.

"What has the little troublemaker done now?" Beaker asked.

"He has done nothing. You are all aware of the circumstances surrounding his parents death?" The group looked less annoyed and more frightened as they nodded. "I have reason to believe Voldemort" Most of the teacher flinched at the name " may be trying to contact Sirius in some kind of attempt to kill him." The room exploded in noise.

I felt James and Remus both tense beside me.

"How do you know this?" Madam Pomfry asked

" The boys came to me today to report Sirius having some sort of vision in Divination. It involved the school being attacked and everyone being killed. Voldemort spoke to him. He said it was a warning."  
" Professor Dumbledore, I mean no offence to you when I say this, But how do you know it wasn't just a lazy student falling asleep in class and having a nightmare? Given that both his parents were killed by you-know-who, it would be very easy for him to dream about it." Beaker looked very smug as he said all this. James and Remus had to hold me back.

"Because I spoke to both Orion and Fiona Black a few days before their deaths. They both told me of a dream they had where Voldemort killed every one they loved. This is a trait of his. He will try to kill this boy."

"But why?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Why Sirius?"

" I don't know." He paced back and forth. "Though I fear his dream might have been a warning as to what Voldemort will stoop to, to get a hold of him. I want security increased. The boy isn't to be left alone anywhere. I want a teacher near him at all times possible."

"But professor, you know those boys. They can get away form anyone anytime."

"Are you going to tell him?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

"But why? He is only a boy. It would scare him to death."

"He already knows. This only means Voldemort is getting closer. And it is not just Sirius I worry about. That boy is very loyal to his friends and those he cares about. Voldemort knows this. He may try to use it against him. I want you all to keep an eye out and let me know the moment you see something suspicious. Meeting adjourned." 

We waited till the room was empty and then left. No one said anything, but we had to go back up to our room and then back downstairs and outside for care of magical creatures. So we ended up being late for class. Professor Kettleburn yelled at us. He told us we were banned from all trips to Hogsmeade that term. Although I think it was because of what Professor Dumbledore said.

****

Chapter 22: the girls find out

That afternoon we managed top get away from Professor McGonagall who had insisted on staying in our common room while we were doing our homework. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but we couldn't go. We finally managed to slip away by saying we were going to bed and sneaking back down under the invisibility cloak. We waited by the Three Broomsticks, the tavern at Hogsmeade, for the girls. They arrived right on schedule. They sat down at our table. No one said anything for a while. Then James got up.

"Come on. We have something to show you." We walked up the path to the shrieking shack. Everything was quiet. Even the crickets were quiet here. We knew there was nothing to be afraid of, we knew Remus was the "ghost" everyone was so scared of. But still there was something in the air that sent a shiver up my spine.

Erin leaned close to me and I put my arm around her.

"Sirius, why are we here?" We had stopped in front of it. James motioned and we moved forward. We slipped through a broken window we had found earlier. We came here every full moon but we always used the secret entrance. Now it would look to strange if we met there. So the guys and I checked out the place for another entrance. The girls stayed close and were almost shaking with fear, but they didn't question why we were here. They sat down on the moldy old couch while peter took the chair and Remus and I used the floor. James paced for a few minutes.

"Lily, Erin. We have something to tell you. Now no matter what you hear tonight, you must promise not to tell another living soul for your entire lives."

"That bad huh?" Lily smiled We didn't smile back

"Please Lily. This is serious." The girls didn't expect me of all people to be serious, but they agreed. Well acutely they did but not seriously Siri… oh you know what I mean.

" The first thing you show know is about Remus. Otherwise nothing else will make sense." 

"Remus?" 

"Yes, I'm, I'm." He couldn't seem to get it out. I gave him a reassuring smile. " I'm a werewolf." He said it very fast.

The girls thought for a minute and then lily smiled.

" Is that all?" Erin asked. " I thought it was something important."

"Yeah, something we didn't already know."

"What?"

"Do you think we're stupid? We saw the signs. We didn't say anything to protect you. We knew you'd tell us when you were ready."

"You mean, you don't care?" 

"Oh Remus, of course we don't. You are our friend. We love you." He smiled.

"Thank you. Oh and this shack? It's not haunted. Everything you hear. That's me. There is a tunnel under the whomping willow that leads too here. We come here every full moon."

"We?" Lily asked

"There is something else. After we found out about Remus we found out a way we could be with him during the full moon."

"But James, werewolves are dangerous to humans."

"I know. Padfoot. Show them."

"Why do I have to. Why can't Peter or you?"

" We already talked about this. Because I'm the better talker an it'll take Peter forever."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

" Yes you are. Fine but I'm not doing any tricks."

"But you're so good at fetch."

"Remus if you don't shut up I will bite you. Then you'll have to go get rabies shots. How do you like that?"

"Fine."

"Padfoot." James warned.

"Changing." I closed my eyes and almost instantly I felt the change happen. I was soon sitting there on the ground my tail waving happily. The girls sat in shock.

" He's, he's," Erin stammered

"An animagus. We all are."

I gave James a look that I hoped said can I change back now.

" No you can't." he told me. I gave him my best puppy dog face which since I was a dog must have worked really good on the girls.

"Oh, he's so cute." The reached down and started to pet me. I rolled over and Erin scratched my belly. 

I changed back. We stayed there for hours talking and telling them everything. At first the girls were annoyed at us for keeping them in the dark for five years. But soon they let that go. We even told them about giving up a year. Peter, hearing it for the first time, never said anything. But for a faction of a second I saw a look of hatred cross his face. It was directed at me.

The next few weeks were great. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.


	10. A Fatal Mistake

****

Chapter 23, A fatal mistake.

That summer Lily invited us to her house.

Addi stayed at home.

James and I showed up on her door and knocked. A tall bony woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi. We're looking for Lily." We were wearing normal muggle clothes at the moment. We had only our duffel bags (magically expanded to include our brooms of course.) So I guess we looked like muggle kids. She invited us in. We stood on in the hall.

"Oh, finally some normal kids. You wouldn't believe some of the people she hangs out with. Tell me do you know what quiddich is."

"No, what's that?" I said innocently. James gasped for air. Petunia didn't notice.

"Sirius! James! When did you guys get here?" Lily ran down the stairs followed by Remus and Erin. Peter lagged behind. Lately he had been grumpy. 

We slapped a high five with Remus. And I kissed Erin. She blushed, but no one else noticed. Petunia made several gasping noises and stomped from the room. She pushed past a small plump woman who hurried past her.

"So Lily who are these fine young men?" We grinned

"Mum, these are James and Sirius."

"Oh the two who always get you in trouble."

"Get you in trouble?" 

"What, you do."

I folded my arms. "And just who's idea was it to make Snape into the world's only human parrot?"

"He called me and you mudbloods. And you did the actual cursing."

Mrs. Young just laughed pulled us into the kitchen and sat us down at the table. " You boys must be hungry. You friends have already eaten but I saved some for you two when you came. Heaven knows, I don't know what boys eat. I don't have any. But if you have an appetite like you friend here," she motion to Remus. " I'll have to make bigger meals." She said all this as she piled our plates with food. We were eating when a tall rather skinny man opened the door. He saw all six of us gathered around the table. He smiled.

"Well, Lily, when I said you could have some friends over I didn't know you were bringing the whole school." We laughed and he sat down next to us at the table.

"Petunia, dinner." Mrs. Young called up the stairs. She stomped down the stairs. She sat down in the only empty chair. Next to me. 

"So I hear you boys have a rep for being pranksters." Mr. Young asked us. We looked as innocent as possible as Petunia found a mouse in her salad.

We spent much of the next few weeks causing terror in the muggle town Lily lived in. Her mother tried to make us eat a 8th helping at every meal. Her dad wanted to know all about the wizarding world. I could tell they loved having a witch in the family. Petunia of course hated us, and with good reason. We played endless jokes on her and her fat beefy boyfriend.

But in the first week of my sixth year, I made an almost fatal mistake.

It was the first week. It was the day of the full moon. We weren't planning to go out with Remus because of all our homework. Our class was potions. Snape was being a real jerk, teasing Remus about being poor and sick all the time. Remus took it as long as he could but he just wasn't up to it today. He walked out in the middle of class saying he felt sick.

"Where's your little friend gone now, Black? Off to see his mummy?" He sneered as we left potions.

"Mind your on business Snape."

"Make me. Tell me what you and your little friends like so much about that big tree outside."

"Why should I?"

"oh no reason. Just that It's probably where you two go to cry and whine like the orphaned little babies you are."

"Well, why don't you press the knot and find out what's inside." The words were out of my mouth before I knew it. James grabbed my sleeve and pulled me down the hall, Peter in tow. He pulled me into an empty classroom. He threw me into a chair, none too gently.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"I, I, he just," I stammered. Of course I knew. I just couldn't believe I had done it. I got up and ran from the room before anyone could say anything else. I ran up to our room and just sat there on the bed, curled up in a ball. I had betrayed my friend. What if Snape tried it? What if he found out everything. We would all be expelled. Because of me. Remus had trusted me and I had practically blurted out his secret to our worst enemy. I shook my head. In my mind anything that hurt my friends was my enemy. To let the smallest thing slip was a betrayal. That was the ultimate sin in my world, to betray a trusted friend. And I felt like I had just done that. I heard the door open and I pulled the curtains closed. James ripped them open. He had looked both shocked and furious before, but now he just looked worried.

"Sirius?"

"What?" I mumbled.

"I know you didn't mean to do that. Snape was being a complete git."

"No James. I let him get to me. Remus trusted me with his biggest secret and I blurt it out to Snape of all people." 

"You didn't tell him, he probably won't even do anything. He just wanted to make you mad."

"No, you don't understand. I betrayed Moony."

He sighed. " Padfoot, I know how much you value friendship. But you didn't. You got mad and let something slip it's not a big deal." But it was.

Later that night we were doing our homework in the common room. I was seated by the window that looked out at the whomping willow. I couldn't help think about Moony and how lonely he would be without the other marauders. I had just decided to tell him what I'd done when I noticed a dark shape hurrying across the lawn toward the tree.

"James. Come here." He leaned over and watched . His eyes widened. We watched as the figure picked up a branch and prodded the knot that froze the tree. A beam of moonlight lighted the figures face as he turned and looked up at the castle.

"Oh God, its Snape." We both stared. Then James jumped into leader mode. " Sirius go get Professor Dumbledore. Tell him Snape is going in the tunnel. And Remus is down there." We bolted out the door turning and down the staircase, he going down and I going up.

I ran for the secret entrance to his office. I said the magic words, licorice and ran up the stairs. He was seated at his desk talking to Professor McGonagall. They looked up when I entered.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" He asked his blue eyes sparkling.

"Snape, in the tree, Remus is there." I panted. His grin faded and he got up and followed me out the door. I was surprised at how fast he could run. When we got to the tree however, Snape was sitting on the ground glaring at James who was leaning against a rock gasping for breath. He was bleeding. Without a word we were all led back up to Dumbledore's now empty office. 

He sat us down. " Now who wants to tell me what three students are doing out of their common rooms this late. And in a place you should not be."

"Sir, They tried to kill me. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. They sent me down to a werewolf!" Snape pointed at us. We didn't say anything. 

"Boys?"

" Please sir, It's my fault. He was saying some thing and I just got so mad I just blurted it out. I didn't mean it, and I didn't think he'd really go down there. James didn't know anything about it. He went to get him out. He doesn't deserve to get in trouble." I told him.

He thought for a while and nodded. " Mr. Snape, this is not your fault." He looked smug. " But as you were out of bed I will have to give you one detention. And I must ask you not to breathe a word about what you have seen, or I will be forced to expel you. You may go." Snape got up and left scowling

"Sirius, I must say I am very disappointed in you. I expected better from Orion and Fiona's son. But I do know that we all say things we don't mean to say. And I know you feel truly sorry for this. Guilt is often the greatest punishment. Therefore you will receive one detention." James smiled at me. That wasn't so bad. I had been worried we would be expelled. " And 50 points for Gryffindor."

We stared. "But why sir? I started this whole thing."

" For extraordinary bravery. You came and got me. You were willing to risk of getting expelled to warn me. To save an enemy. And from what I have seen you are a good friend and Remus is lucky to have you. Just try to keep your temper in check, although I believe what I ask is impossible." We grinned.

"One more thing, I assume form this you know of Mr. Lupin's condition."

"We don't think of it as a condition sir. More like a minor setback." James told him. He smiled.

"Yes, sir. We figured it out our first year."

"I knew you would. You are too bright to fool. Now Sirius go one to bed. I still need to talk to James." I didn't protest but I waited for James outside. When he came out he was grinning.

"I got 100 points for us. He said I showed real bravery and nobility going after him at the risk of my own life. I just didn't want him to get hurt."

"Why not? He hates you. He would have let you go in there and laughed."  
"I don't know. Partly Remus. He would know he killed some one. And also I couldn't live with myself knowing I let some one die. But something else. As much as I hate him I couldn't let him get hurt. I just couldn't." 

"That's why you're the brave and noble one remember?" He smiled. We were quite for a moment thinking of what had almost happened. Then we went to bed.

Needless to say, Remus wasn't very happy with us in the morning. But to our surprise and relief Snape said or did nothing for the entire year. Remus forgave me almost instantaneously for opening my big mouth then he pushed me into my oatmeal, short sheeted my bed (a muggle trick he had learned from Lily) and turned Ernie blue. Ernie never really got over it and refused to deliver owls to Remus for the whole summer. But I guess I deserved it. And thing went along great. Our sixth year was so much fun. We pulled pranks every class. We pulled better grades than we ever had. 

That summer James got a letter saying he was head boy. We teased him relentlessly, calling him bighead boy. He took it well, by taking 10 points off Gryffindor. But it would be my seventh year that would change my life and those of my friends.

I bet you knew this was that part.

Well there you have it. My version of what happened with Snape. Oh and all the people who asked me to give Snape some depth. In my opinion when he was a kid he didn't have any depth. He saw shallow and snobby. Or at least if he did it wasn't something he would let Sirius see. Yes, I know he's a good guy. ( unfortunately) But I believe the less obvious feelings came later after he was in with Voldemort and saw all the pain and suffering his master caused and that was what inspired him to turn spy. Plus I don't like him. And I don't like Petunia. Or at least Sirius doesn't.

As for Sirius's reaction to his own big mouth, I think friendship and loyalty are his most endearing qualities. Protecting his friends came first in his mind. T hey are the things that mean the most to him and that's why it hit him so bad when James and Lily died. Because in his mind he had failed to protect them. He felt like had had to protect every one of his friends secrets with his life if he had too. And even that little slip felt like a betrayal.

Nothing and no one belongs to me. Addi is from my imagination but since she helped Sirius take over my mind I don't think anyone owns her. Please review and no flames. Thank you.


	11. Faceoff

****

Chapter 24: Finally

We spent the first few weeks of August with Remus. Then it was time to go home. His father insisted on driving us the whole way, about a five-hour drive. While we insisted that we were 17, old enough to take the train he wouldn't listen. We pulled up to James's house and got out. 

Neither James, Remus, or Mr. Lupin saw it at first but I did. A huge skull flouted above his house. I knew what we would find inside. James laughed behind me and I felt some one bump into me but I couldn't move. Remus noticed it then and his father. James was the last to see it but when he did. He stood as if some one had preformed the full body bind on him. Then he ran toward the house. I followed close behind. The scene we found will stay burned into my mind forever along with James's own death. His parents lay side by side. His dad in front like he tried to protect his mum. They both had looks of shock and terror on their faces. I could only stare at the people who had been like parents to me. Mrs. Potter had been the only mother figure I had ever known. And Mr. Potter was so much like my own father they could have been brothers. For a while n one said anything. Then I ran all over looking for Addi. I found her asleep in her room. She had no idea what had happened downstairs. I wouldn't let her look at the Potters. Even though we were twins I was the oldest by three minutes and I felt a sort of older brother protection for her. Mr. Lupin took us away from the house when the ministry arrived. We stayed with them the rest of the summer. 

To the casual observer, his parent's deaths hadn't made much of a dent in James's life. He seemed to have moved on. Still playing on the same team we had been on for 6 years now, still making good grades. It was a joke around school that to pick between the two of us for head boy Dumbledore had to draw names out of the sorting hat. But I thought he deserved it. It had been the last thing he had told his parents and they were very proud of him. We still pulled endless and more insane pranks on students and teachers alike. Snape had gone back to tormenting us. But we made sure he was paid back well every time. Yes, James fooled the teachers, the students, everyone. But he didn't fool me. I knew he was hurting. I could see it in his eyes. James was never one for Hating. He didn't share the fire that burned in my heart. He only wanted Voldemort gone. I wanted to be the one to kill him.

One night I came up to our room to get one of my books and found James sitting on his bed. He turned away from me but not before I saw he was crying.

" Prongs are you okay?"

" I miss them." He said softly. I sighed. I knew just what he was going through. And it hurt.

" I know." He looked at me, his eyes red and bloodshot.

" Does it ever stop? Does the pain ever go away?"

" You want me to tell you what you want to hear, or the truth?"

" The truth."

"No. It never stops. It gets better, easier to deal with. But no it never goes away entirely."

"That's what I was afraid of." 

" Aw come on Prongs. You can't spend the rest of your life sitting around crying. You have to fulfill your destiny' I said in a deep dramatic voice.  
" And what destiny is that?"

" Why marry Lily and have nine kids so I can win that bet with Peter."

" What"  
' He said you two won't get married. He's giving it until graduation. He also now has an f in Transfigurations because I refused to help him for the rest of term."

James laughed. " You always know just what to say to make us all feel better, don't you Padfoot."

" Well, I do my best." We laughed. Then Remus came in and told us off for not studying for our test tomorrow. We grinned evil grins 

" I'm telling you guys, if you don't pass this test, What are you doing? Sop looking at me like that. NO! Stop it! Leave me alone! You'll never take me alive!" He shouted as we chased him around the dorm room, down the stairs and all around the common room with dungbombs. 

The next night James pulled me aside. " Moony Padfoot, I need to tell you something." He pulled us up the stairs. He reached into his drawer and pulled something out. It was a small box

" Guys, I need your advice and Padfoot please, no jokes this time. You swear?"

" I swear, Prongs. What's up? He opened the box. Inside was a small blue tinted diamond ring.

" Wow."

" I'm thinking of asking Lily to marry me."

" Thinking about? You have this and you're only thinking about it? If I had something like this for Erin I'd be on my honeymoon by now."

"Hey Padfoot, that reminds me. Does your sister like diamonds?" Remus asked. I looked at him horrified.

"Hey it would work. We'd all be brothers." We laughed.  
'Go for it Prongs. Ask her."

The next morning Lily came down to breakfast beaming with a new ring on her finger.

There were more and more reports of Voldemorts terror as the year went on. Soon James and I weren't the only ones to lose out loved ones to his rein of fear. Most people wouldn't even call him by his name. James, Remus, Lily, Erin and I were the only students who would. Even Peter was too scared. The felling of panic was all around. Every day we heard of another new disappearance or murder. The panic was beginning to spread. 

But at Hogwarts not much changed. People felt safe there. With Dumbledore there, what could happen?

There were signs he was coming closer though. In Hogsmeade two kids were found dead. They were seven and five. It shocked the town and the school. We were no longer allowed to visit Hogsmeade. We were restricted to the castle. Dumlbedore even found Remus an abandoned corridor that he could transform in. It was too dangerous to go out to the tree. So instead of exploring Hogsmeade and the grounds, we explored the school. I'm still amazed we didn't get caught. But we were careful. We used the Marauder's map. It can in very handy. But one day Filch, the caretaker, caught Peter with it, and confiscated it. It didn't matter. We knew it by heart anyway.

Thing went fine until Christmas. In fact Christmas Eve was usually the worst night for me. In was the day my dad died. This year however it would become even worse.

I had heard nothing more from Voldemort since his warning. I had almost forgotten why he was after me, or that he was after me at all. School was pretty normal for us, apart form the security. So I didn't really expect much the day it all started.

James and I had early Quiddich practice. Dumbledore had placed a protection charm on the field after all the house teams had begged him 24/7 to let them play, so we could still play. So we were late for breakfast and didn't really notice that Remus, Lily, Erin and Peter were missing until the next day. They still didn't show up at breakfast. We had been practicing all day and doing our homework well into the night so we hadn't seen anyone expect our team all day. But the next morning we started to get worried. 

We sat down at the table and watched the storm of owls carrying the mail, come flying through the window. I didn't notice at first when a large black owl dropped a letter on my plate. James nudged me

" Hey, you got a letter."

"Huh?"

"Look." I picked it up. It said **To Sirius Black, **

From Tom Riddle.

"Who's Tom Riddle?" James asked.

"Dunno."

"Open it." I ripped it open and pulled out the parchment.

Written on the parchment in what looked frighteningly like blood were two words.** Avada Kedavra**

I dropped the parchment and watched it burst into flames, a weird high pitched laughed floated in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I felt like I was flying, I felt a rushing sound and suddenly my chest exploded in pain. It ran up and down my spine but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak or even breathe. I heard the laughter again, the world stopped spinning and I saw an open meadow. I could hear no birds, I saw no animals. Instead I saw four dark shapes lying on the ground. A light flared and I saw my friends pale faces bound and gagged. Voldemort laughed again.

" I have a proposition for you Black. Meet me in the forest tonight alone and unarmed, and I will spare your friends. Do not come and you will see them die a very painful death." He reached down and touched Erin's check. She flinched and glared at him. Remus struggled against his bonds. Voldemort grinned and pointed his wand at him. He muttered some words I couldn't hear and Remus's eyes widened in pained. His face was twisted and he whimpered against his gag. The girls and Peter stared in horror at Remus as he jerked in Pain. 

"STOP IT!" The words tore from my mouth. Voldemort smiled and released Remus from his torture.

"That is but a small dose of what they will experience. And I promise you I will make you watch every second of it. Now be a good boy and run on down to the forest," he said with a mocking tone to his voice. He pointed the wand again at Remus. I closed my eyes but that couldn't block his screams, which even though he was gagged, I heard clear as day. 

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." The screaming faded and instead I heard voices. Lots of voices. They seemed to be saying my name.

"Sirius. Are you okay? Padfoot."  
"Sirius, listen to me. Open your eyes." I did so. I was lying on the floor, holding my hand over my scar, James and Professor Dumbledore staring down at me. The rest of the school was looking over their shoulders. Professor McGonagall held my head in her hands. She helped me get up. 

"Sirius, what's wrong? What happened?" James asked. I opened my mouth to tell him everything. Voldemort had our friends. He wanted me to meet him. What he had done to Remus. But my mouth refused to speak the words I wanted. Instead…

" Nothing. I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all." No, I thought, that's not right. I'm not fine. The others aren't fine. I need to help them. I need to tell some one.

You don't need to tell anyone. Just go to class. Nothing's wrong. A voice in my ear told me. Before I could do anything I felt my feet start walking. James ran up beside me, We went through the rest of the day in silence. The next morning in defense against the dark arts, Professor Darns reviewed us about the unforgivables. He told us about the three curses. When he told us about the _Imperius curse_ I realized something was wrong. 

Don't worry, Just relax. Don't think about the lesson. The voice was getting stronger.

Then another little voice spoke. No I think I will listen.

NO you can't. You can't. Get up. Leave. Now. The voice sounded angry and it was louder

No I don't want to leave. 

YES! 

"NO!" I shouted. The whole class turned and looked at me. And for a second the voice lost its hold on me. I panted, then not wanting to waste any time in case it came back I ran out the door. I didn't stop until I reached Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately I ran into Beaker who was coming out. He grabbed me by my robes and shook me

"How dare you do that? How dare you show such disrespect for a teacher? Fifty points from Gryffindor." At the moment I didn't care.

"Dumbledore. I have to see."

"No, he's busy."

"No you don't understand. I have to."

" No You don't understand." He said as he dragged me along the halls away from the haven of Dumbledore's office. We passed James on the way down the stairs. I gave him a pleading glance and then we were out of sight. I realized we weren't going to Beaker's office when he opened the doors and pulled me outside. 

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Never mind that."

"But I can't go outside. Dumbledore's orders. No kid can." He laughed

" Don't worry. By the time he knows about it, you won't be around to get in trouble." My eyes widened as I took in the meaning of his words. I tried to struggle but he was strong. So I did the only think I could. I kicked him in no place a man ever wants to be kicked. I turned to run but I felt something hit me and I fell into darkness.

I awoke to find Remus leaning over me. He was not gagged anymore, but his hands were still tied. Lily and Erin sat near by. Peter was no where to be seen. I moaned and gingerly felt my head. I felt some thing wet and sticky on my hand. I pulled it away and saw blood on my hand. I whipped it on my robes and looked around.

" Sirius. Are you okay?" Remus asked in a weak voice. He looked pale and he winced with every movement.

"Yeah I'm fine. But where are we? Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine and we're some where in the forbidden forest."

"How did you guys get here?"

" We got a note, that morning when you guys were at practice to meet you at the tree." Lily said. " It was from you." She sounded brave.

I thought for a second and then remembered the clearing from my vision. This was it. That means…

"Remus what did he do to you?"

"Nothing." The girls exchanged looks. I knew what I had seen was real.

"Where's Peter?"

"He ran off. He managed to get lose an he said he was going for help. But he never came back." Erin said.

"Where's Voldemort and Beaker?"

"Beaker? What he got to do with anything?" Erin asked. I told them how Beaker had lured me out and stunned me. Remus looked as angry I thought he might brake the ropes that held him. The girls looked shocked.

"That dirty rat." Remus growled. "How could Dumbledore trust him?" He wanted to say more but I held up my hand. I felt something. Something cold that gave me Goosebumps and spent a penetrating fear to my heart. Just then we heard feet crunching. Some one was coming. Beaker pushed through the brushes, accompanied by a tall figure in a dark cloak. The sun chose that moment to hide behind a cloud and it seemed so dark. A cold wind blew through the trees, chilling me to the bone. Shivers went up and down my spine and I was face to face with the man who had murdered my parents.

For that is whom the cloaked figure whom brought darkness and fear with him was. I could tell the other felt it too. The girls clung to each other and Remus began to shake. I was shaking too, but not from fear. For some strange reason, I didn't fear him. I knew what he could do and I was afraid he would hurt my friends. But I wasn't afraid he would hurt me. But the words of the woman rang through my head " As long as you live he cannot kill your friends." But he can hurt them, I thought. And I won't let him.

"So our young friend has awakened." Voldemort spoke in an eiry high-pitched voice. He stared at me, his red eyes going straight through me, it seemed.

"Good." He continued " Now we can begin." .

I got to my feet. " What do you want from us?" He laughed

" I would have thought a bright young boy like you would have figured it out by now. Or at least had your little werewolf here tell you. He knows." Remus looked wouldn't meet my eyes. " Dumbleodre doesn't want you to know, does he? He saw the signs, he knows. Doesn't think you can handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Why your destiny. It is your destiny to join me. To join the dark arts."

" Never."

"Suit yourself. But allow me to change your mind. The werewolf has had quite a lot today. I don't think he would survive another bout. : Let's see." His gaze swept toward the girls. I reached for my wand. He didn't notice. "Ahh yes. The blond. You have feelings for her don't you?" 

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. " Don't you touch her." A growl creeping into my voice.

He smiled a cruel smile and instead pointed the wand at me.   
" I had wished to draw this out but if you are willing to die. Then so be it." Then he muttered a curse. A band of green light shot out from his wand. I jumped but not fast enough. I felt a burning heat scorch my left side. I felt blood soak my robes and my life seemed to flow out with it.

"NO!" I heard Remus yell. Erin screamed. And Lily began to sob. I lay there for a few minutes trying to breathe, trying to keep my heart beating, my blood flowing. I could feel my life leaving me. My breathing slowed and things went fuzzy. I faintly heard sobbing. I heard screaming too. In a voice I hadn't heard for almost seventeen years. 

Then all was quiet. But then I heard something else. Humming. A soft quiet voice was humming a song. It sounded so familiar. It comforted me and haunted me at the same time. 

Then she spoke.  
"Siri. Wake up baby. Wake up, Sirius. Your friends need you."

"Mum?"

" Yes my son. Now get up. They need you." Then all of a sudden I felt no pain. I got up and stood tall. I could tell form his face this was the last thing Voldemort expected. Then before any one could say anything I jumped. I forgot I was only a kid and he was a powerful dark wizard. I knew only one thing. This man, if you could call him that, had killed my parents and I could hurt him. I managed a few good punches. Then when he was distracted I yelled at the others " Run! Go get help!" Remus jumped up and just then Voldemort threw me off. He was angry now and threw a volume of curses at us. We ran for the safety of the trees 

"Run, Remus! I'll hold him off. Go to the castle. Go get help."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You're the faster runner. I'm the better cursor. Now go." He gave me a look. "GO!" He ran pulled the girls behind him. But just as they reached the edge Voldemort sent one well-aimed curse toward them and it hit its mark.

"Erin!" I yelled. I ran to her and held her up. She tried to get up but couldn't. " GO!" I shouted to the others. " GO, I'll help her." Remus didn't move. I pointed my wand at him. Lily pulled him toward the door. They ran. But that distraction was all Voldemort needed. He smiled and sent another curse Erin's way. I saw it coming and pulled her out of harms way. Unfortunately we were in the clearing, open space now. No cover. Beaker watched a smile on his thin face.

"Join me Black! Or lose all you hold dear!"

"Never! You killed my parents! Why would I ever join you?"

" Because you have power. Great power. Don't you ever feel tired of playing second to Potter all the time?" 

"No." That feeling had never occurred to me. Fell jealous of James? Why?

" I could make you great. I could make you second in command. You have the power. Just say yes."

Again the small voice in my mind spoke up. Yes, say yes.

" Oh please. Like that's gonna work again."

Voldemort only sent another curse my way

" Fight like a man Black. At least act like your father. Even if he was a filthy muggle, he was still brave and I respect that but he never stood a chance. And your mother. Poor stupid girl. Rather die than save her own life."

"She died to protect me."

" Didn't anyone ever tell you the truth? She died screaming like a little pig. In the end she begged me to take you but she was just too annoying to let live."

"You're lying!"

" How do you know?"

He just laughed. Then he yelled " Epelliarmus!" and my wand flew out of my hand. Erin managed to stand up. But I stood in front of her. My mind raced franticly as I searched for an escape. But nothing came.

" Now you will tell me here and now. Why can't I touch you? "

" I don't know"

"Why a fifthly half blood like you one of the warriors?"

" What's a warrior?"

" You know very well."

" Darn, I think I missed that class."

" Humor will get you one place Black. Dead." I rolled my eyes. His eyes narrowed. 

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I must be getting back. It must be dinner time." I smiled. 

He said nothing. My smiled left my face to be replaced with my most dangerous face. The one with no expression.

Then without warning he grinned evilly and raised his wand. " Goodbye, Black. Too bad, you would have made a good death eater. Adava Kedavra!"

" NO!" I was pushed to the side. I fell to the ground. Erin fell on me, rolled off, and lay still. 

I jumped up. I didn't look at Erin. I didn't want to know.

" Well, you have a loyal little friend. But don't cry you will be joining her soon." And he sent another curse at me. Again I wasn't fast enough and a blast hit me in the right shoulder. I could see Voldemorts evil smile over me. But then I heard something. A Voice. I had no strength to call out. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. It didn't come. I opened my eyes. I tried to get up and got very shakily to my feet. I pointed my wand at him for one last curse. I didn't know what I was going to say. But a strange calm fell over me and I said three words. I had never heard the before and I didn't know what they meant. It was almost as if they came form somewhere deep inside of me. As soon as I said them a golden beam of light shot out of my wand and hit Voldemort. He screamed and jumped back. I lost what little energy I had and fell back. Still keeping my wand pointed at him though. It was all I could do to keep standing up.

But Voldemort stepped back.

"Have it you way. But I'm am warning you. Black. You will never rest. I will be watching you. And though you may have bought yourself a little time. I doubt you will be around to enjoy it." He laughed in that high pitched laugh and with a whirl of wind and fire he was gone.

I collapsed. I felt like all the strength had been drained out of me. My shoulder and my side exploded in fresh waves of pain. I became aware of the amount of blood on my cloak. But I still reached over to Erin.

She lay still. A look a terror was plainly vivid on her face. I reach out and closed her eyes. She was cold as ice. I knew, I could feel it. She was dead. Another person had died for me. Tears soaked my face and I reached out and pulled her close. I didn't know if anyone would ever find us, or if I would be alive when they did. I decided I didn't care. The girl I loved was dead. My girlfriend. The girl I was planning to marry. I lay on the cool wet grass and held her close. My thoughts ran together, all jumbled. I couldn't pick one out from the other. I was just too tired to care anymore. I let the darkness overtake me.

Yes I know, you hate cliff hangers. But I like to see you suffer and until I get more reviews you won't get any more story. J/K. Sorry to all you Erin fans. But I had to make Sirius's life painful. Or more he did. 

Sirius: Is it my fault all this bad stuff happened to me? I don't think so.

Me: No, it's your fault I am slowly going insane. And developing a deep hatred for the song Saturday night fever.

Sirius: I like that song!

Me: You play it 24/7 and I get enough of it at school. My Latin teacher is obsessed with disco. You two should meet.

Sirius: Just get on with my sad pathetic life.

Me: Pathetic is right.

Sirius: What'd you say?

Me: uh, on with the story!

I own nothing. I did own Erin but not anymore. Oh by the way, Sirius's love life isn't over so don't worry. 

Sirius: Yay!

Me: Go away, please. Leave me in peace. Please.

Sirius: Never!

Me: Why me? 


	12. "I didn't know I could do that!"

****

Chapter 25: secrets and unknown powers

I awoke to a bright light. I didn't open my eyes but I heard voices.

"Go on James."

" But Professor what if he wakes up? I have to be there."

" You haven't left him since you found him. By the way I never got around to asking you. How did you find him?"

" Well, I uh, I don't remember." James stammered. 

" Alright. Now go. Go to class, get some sleep, cause some trouble, I don't care. Just go." 

" You'll come get me, right? If he wakes up?" I hadn't heard James talk like that since we were in our first year. He sounded lost and scared.

" I will come and get you and Remus and Lily and Peter the moment his eyes flutter."

" Thank you Professor." I heard the sound on feet leaving and a door slam. I heard a chair scraping across the floor. There was silence. I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't. I was too tired.

" Oh Sirius. I am so sorry." Professor Dumbledore whispered. " All the time he was right under my nose. I was too trusting. I put you in danger by not telling you. My own flesh and blood. My own grandson." His voice broke in a sob.

Even in my dazed state my mind processed his words. Grandson? That meant Dumbledore was my Grandfather! 

" Just wake up Sirius. Please. Your sister will hardly eat. Your friends haven't pulled one prank since Christmas. They wander through the day like zombies. I can hardly make James leave your side to eat or sleep. The whole school has lost its feeling of safety. You bring a certain light to this school that has dimmed greatly. You need to come back to us Sirius. For your friends sake. I will never get a chance to tell you this again. I swore I would never tell you. It was safer that way. If you never knew the power you possessed. I know what you will grow up to be. And with parents like Orion and my daughter how could you be anything else? I should have told you, you were a warrior. It would have given you time. To learn. If your powers remain untrained… Just wake up Sirius. Please." I tried again to open my eyes, to let him know I was listening but the darkness swept over me again.

I pried my eyes open later to find myself surrounded by people. James was sleeping, his head resting in his arms at the end of my bed. Lily had found his shoulders to be a very good pillow. Remus and Addi were curled up in another set of chairs. And Peter was lying on the floor. There were a few more people, Hagrid had tried to fit in one of the chairs and had obviously failed because he was sleeping curled up on the shattered remains. 

I lifted my head up and winced. I let out a soft groan and reached up to touch my head. Every part of me ached. Unknown to me my movements had awoken James. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Then he saw that my eyes were open.

" SIRIUS!" he yelled jumping up. In his haste he forgot that Lily was using him for a pillow and she fell off him right on to Remus and Addi. They awoke and began yelling at her and she at them. James had also unfortunately stepped on Peters head when he jumped so now Peter began yelling at him. We always found Peter was the bravest when he had just woke up and wasn't really awake yet. Hagrid was a wakened by the yelling and began to try to quiet them down. Madam Pomfrey heard the noise and began yelling at Hagrid for letting them all get so noisy. I sat back and watched.

Soon thing s finally clamed down a bit and everyone realized I was awake. There was some more confusion in which everyone got hugged, and then yelling at James for not telling them I was awake. 

After a while Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey left leaving the marauders to themselves.

" Sirius, gosh I can't believe you're awake. I thought you might never wake up." Remus told me.

" How long have I been out?" 

" A month. Give or take a few days." Lily said.

" Jeez I musta been tired."

Addi hugged me for the tenth time " When they came to get me at school I thought for sure you were dead. You should have seen it. We were in class and Hagrid squeezed in and asked if a Miss Black was here? I was like Hagrid what are you doing here? And he said there's been an attack and I just burst out crying right there in the middle of class." They all laughed.

" Any way, I can't believe you survived an attack form Voldemort.

"James found you." Lily said.

" You did Prongs? How?"

" Actually Moony helped. It was the full moon that night. We looked all over the forbidden forest. It wasn't that hard. There were no birds, no sounds at all even though Voldemort was gone and we saw you lying there. And Moony " He grinned " You tell him Moony."

" I didn't even try to bite you. The wolf mind disappeared completely. All the wolf cared about was that Padfoot was okay."

" Hey Moony that's great." I knew Remus was always worried about the wolf part of his mind.

" Snape owes me ten galleons." Peter piped up. We started at him. " He bet me ten gallons that you wouldn't make it. I told him nothing could kill you."

" Wow, you got brave Peter." He wouldn't meet my eyes. Which I thought was strange. I thought maybe he felt guilty about getting lost in the woods after he got away and about not being able to get help. But I didn't pay it any mind. Maybe I should have. If I had… Oh well, just add it to the long list of Sirius Blacks mistakes that could have saved lives.

We laughed but memories had begun to surface. Things I didn't want to remember. Hearing my mum's death was one of them. But some where deep inside I did want to hear it again. It was the only time I could every remember hearing her voice and I didn't want to forget it. I felt guilty. I remembered Voldemort cursing Remus and Beaker and Erin. Erin. It hit me. She was missing.

" Where's Erin?" They were silent. I saw James and Remus exchange looks. Remus pulled James off to the side and they spoke in hushed tones with an occasional glance in my direction. They returned with worried looks on their faces.

" Padfoot don't you remember?' Remus asked softly

" Remember what?" James looked at Lily for help

" Sirius, Do you remember what happened when Voldmeort sent that curse at you?" I racked my mind and came up with some scattered pictures. Erin shouting, pushing me to the side. The way I had drove him off and lying down with her in my arms. I blinked and realized my face was soaked.

" She pushed me aside. The curse was meant for me, not her." No one said anything. I didn't sob or anything. I just lay there and let the tears stream down my face. I soon realized my friends were crying too. All expect Peter. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

The moment was ruined by Madam Pomfrey bursting in and yelling at them for " upsetting her patients." Dumbledore arrived a moment later, his blue shining. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew what he had said. I knew what he had kept from me. And I felt guilty. You know how I feel about my friends. I felt I had allowed my self to be lured out of the castle and my foolishness had led to Erin's death. He sent the others to bed and told me to get some rest. They had a match in two weeks and if I was up to it, I was welcome to play. He turned to go. Then paused.

" Sirius, It wasn't you're fault."

" She was killed by the curse meant for me."

" But you cannot blame yourself. No more than for your parents deaths. She died because she loved you. She and they knew you must live. And they can't die in vain. If you go on blaming yourself as you have since you found out about your mother, Then all they lived and died for was a waste. You must remember that they loved you. You are a very loved person here, Sirius." He smiled that smile like he knew something I didn't. Then he left. As much as I had slept before I fell asleep instantly.

Madam Pomfrey forced me to stay in bed for another week and wouldn't let me leave the infirmary for another three days. The only reason she let me leave then was because she said she couldn't stand all my friends hanging out there all the time. By the time I left most of the school had found out. I learned they had been told at first that I had had some sort of accident on my broom. And Erin had died in the same accident. But somehow the story leaked out that I had faced Voldemort. And though I never gave them a straight answer, as I walked down the halls, whispered and stares followed me. The fact that I was surrounded at all times by James; Remus, Peter and the other Gryffindor boys only helped the rumors along. Actually Michael Finnigan, had heard the Slytherins planning their strategies for the upcoming game. They planned to go after me as they thought my recovery would make me slower and easier to beat. Therefore James as captain ordered me never to be alone. I gave him a box of dungbombs as a thank you.

To most people it looked like there was nothing wrong with me. I resumed my rein of terror and on my first day back got a detection from Filch for setting doungbombs off in the hall. I pulled my grades up with only a little help from my friends. Outwardly I was the perfect teenager. But inside I was dying. Erin's death had left a hole in my heart. And as much as I loved to see the others happy sometimes it hurt so bad to see James hug Lily or Remus write a love letter to Addi. I hid it well, but not from my friends. They knew of course that I was in pain, they all were. Erin was a marauder and as far as we were concerned marauders never died. She was our friend, but she was more than that to me. I loved her. I was planning to ask her to marry me once we got out of Hogwarts. To lose her was like losing a part of my soul. 

The night before the game was unfortunately a full moon. So of course we went out. Remus told us to stay in, get our sleep. But we couldn't sleep anyway and this way at least we would be having fun.

The next morning we came down for breakfast. I couldn't eat. I never could before a match. Remus came in at breakfast, looking extremely pale and tired.

" I thought you were supposed to stay in bed."

" I couldn't miss Sirius's big comeback. It'll be the topic of conversation for the rest of term and I'll be the only one who didn't go? I don't think so. "

" How'd you get by Madam Pompfrey?" I asked " I must've tried it a billion times and she caught me every single time."

" You guys left the cloak in the shack last night. I just made use of it." He patted his front, which was rounder than usual. We grinned.

In the changing rooms James gathered us together to give us his routine pep talk " Listen you guys, I know that last game was rough. We were short a beater" He glanced at me " But we still managed to win. Now I think this is the best darn team we've had in a long time. How about you Padfoot?"

" Definitely." The rest of the team grinned. They knew I was just as good as James and half the plays we came up with were mine. That's what comes form being assistant captain.

" Anyway we have one great keeper." Tom Weasly blushed. His older brother Arthur had come to school almost 10 years before and he was determined to out shine Arthur who had excelled at almost everything except Quiddich. and it was Tom's great wish to be a professional Quiddich player. And he was good. They all were. James only picked the best. I of course, threatened to tell the whole school what James said about Lily in his sleep if he didn't pick me, so the whole team begged me to spare them and grab a bat.

" We have three superb and beautiful chasers." Tiffany Patil, Stephanie Moran, and Natalie Mullet all giggled.

"James!" I gasped. " What will Lily say?" Many towels thrown by the team then hit me.

" We have two unbeatable beaters." I grinned at my fellow beater. A nervous third year named Michael Finnigan.

" And the best seeker who has yet to lose a match." I said throwing the towels back at him. 

" I think that's everyone." James counted. The girls laughed

" No we're missing Peter."

"What's he do?" Tom asked. They all knew what was coming. James and I had some kind of weird conversation before every game.

" He's the best towel boy I've ever seen. That boy has real talent. If only I could be that lucky." I said bursting into fake very unconvincing sobs and throwing my self on James.

" There, there Padfoot." The teamed laughed and we heard the whistle blow. 

" You all go. I don't think I could bare to let anyone see me this emotional." The team each seized some part of my robe and dragged me outside. We laughed. This was going to be a great game. Little did I know that this game would bring out something I me, I never knew was there.

As I stepped on to the pitch I was overcome by a wave of dizziness. I felt shivers run down my spine and a feeling of cold dread rose in my stomach. I must have looked like I felt because James punched me lightly in the shoulder.

" You okay Padfoot?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now let's play."

We took off. Almost immediately Natalie had gotten the quaffle and scored. The Slytherins had decided to play a dirty match. They fouled left and right. Snape who was a beater too was pelting the bludgers at every member of the team. Michael and I had a heck of a time getting rid of them all. Of course we won. James caught the snitch after about an hour. I was ecstatic. But when he caught it I was on the other end of the pitch. I saw the crowds rush out to meet him and the rest of the team fly down James was still high in the air. He zoomed by me laughing. 

Just then I saw out of the corner of my eyes Snape hitting something. I saw it was a bludger and it was headed right for James. And he didn't see it. I raced toward him encouraging speed out of my good old cleansweep. But I just wasn't getting enough speed. The bludger raced toward James 's head, and he didn't know it. Then out of desperation I thought. Stop, please just stop. Don't hurt James. "Stop!" I shouted.

To my shock and the amazement of the others the bludger stopped midair and waited patiently for me to catch it. James stared at the ball that had almost made a permanent imprint on his head. 

After the game he was still looking at me weird. I had almost forgotten about it by the next day, what with the parties and everything. We had much to celebrate. Dumbledore had informed us that because of Beakers " early retirement" (to a cell in Azakaban) potions would be cancelled. Snape had gotten a detention. We had won the game. For a little while all my pain was forgotten and I basked in the glory of winning. But the next day after lunch he pulled us all up to our dorm. We were alone.

" Sirius, I've been trying to talk to you for like two days now."

" About what Prongs?"

" The match."

"Wha bout the matsh?" Remus asked. He had a mouth full of chocolate frogs.

" Don't you remember the bludger?"

" The one Snape hit at you?" Lily asked.

" Yes. Didn't you guys see what happened?"

" No." They all looked confused. I tried to remember what James was talking about but that whole day had been such a blur.

" Sirius, you have to remember."

" You caught the snitch. " I said going through the game step by step. " Then you flew by me and Snape hit that bludger at you. I was to far away to stop it and I told to stop and it did."

" You told it to stop?" Remus asked not believing.

" Yeah. I just pictured it stopping and it did."

" You're kidding!" Lily gasped. Remus narrowed his eyes.

" And you didn't use your wand?"

" Nope."

" No charm?"

" Maybe. I don't know. As far as I know I didn't do anything."

" Maybe the balls have charms to stop them if something like that happens."

" Maybe. I doubt it though. Remember when Sirius got knocked out by that one that broke out during practice?"

" How could I forget?' I said absentmindedly rubbing the spot where the rouge ball had impacted with my head. 

"It's not that weird is it?"

" Seriously Sirius."

" Don't do that." 

"No. It's really weird. Telepathic ability is not very common in any human even a wizard." James told me.  
"Or witch." Lily reminded him.

" Or witch."

" Do you think you could do it again?"

I shrugged. " Dunno."

James glanced around the room Spotting a sheet of parchment he seized it. " Here. See if you can use this. "

" And do what?" I asked.

" Make it move."

I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I had done the last time. I pictured it floating and whizzing around the room. I felt a soft breeze drift by my face. Then my friends gasped and I heard them running. I pictured James's alarm clock start to chase Peter for the heck of it. 

Then some one grabbed me and shook me. I opened my eyes to James's face.

" You really did it." 

" I did?"

" Yeah." Breathed Remus.

"Wow." Gasped James.

"Amazing." whispered Lily. 

"woah." I whispered.

" Help!" yelled Peter. as the buzzing clock chased him under the bed. We ignored him.

" I wonder…" Remus looked thoughtful.

"What?" Lily asked.

" Well, I wonder where you got this power? Or if you have any others?"

"Like what?"

" Oh, I don't know. Anything different like sensing things or just any new powers."

I thought. For a few years now I'd been getting feelings. I have no other way to explain them. I told you about them. Every time I'd had one something big would happen. I'm not saying I could predict the future or anything. But it was weird, don't you think?

"No."

But my mine wandered off to other times. The strangest would probably be the writing. Once in my fifth year I was doing my homework and I started writing. The words poured from my head. I didn't even know what I was writing. When I was done it looked something like this.

__

Dear Harry,

I don't know how old you are or if you even know about me. But I just want you to know about your dad. He was my best friend. I never betrayed him. Never. He was my brother and my partner in crime. Just please believe me Harry. Please.

Your godfather

Sirius Black.

I hid the letter in our room in a crack in the wall. and forgot about it.

Here it is. The next part. I was planning on making you suffer for longer. But Sirius insisted I wake him up. One of these days I am going to hurt him. Any way, what did you think about Dumbledore being Sirius's grandfather? I figured his daughter would be a good mother,. I might write a story about Fiona and Orion, if I have time and you guys want. Right now I'm finished with this one, I just have to get the last parts out. There are maybe four or five. Depends on how much I put in each part. And I'm working on Cassi's story now. You'll find out who she is soon, if you don't already know. I think I mentioned her once of twice. But anyway. Tell what you think. And tell me if you would like a story about his parents. No flames please but reviews are welcome. 

Yes I borrowed wood's pre game speech. 


	13. Leaving

The rest of the year passed in such a flash even though we would have had it last forever. We passed our N.E.W.T.S with flying colors. All expect Peter of course who just barley scraped by. Before we knew it graduation was upon us. Life after Hogwarts was something I didn't want to think about. The last night we all crept out for one last adventure. Lily accompanied us for the first time. It wasn't a full moon so Remus and Lilly took turns riding on James's and my back. I was big enough that they could, but then Remus wasn't that big and Lily was very small. We explored the grounds, the village, and the school. The forest everything. We sat in the shrieking shack for a long time. We just talked about everything we had ever done. And we set prank traps for every single teacher. 

The next morning at graduation, James and Lily were presented with head boy and girl awards. I got the most detentions ever received in the history of Hogwarts award ( 4963) as well as the runner up head boy award. Then Dumbledore spoke " Yet another year comes to a close and we say goodbye to yet another talented bunch of wizards and witches. You are going out into the world at a very dangerous time. And I can only say to be careful. Yes especially you Sirius. You must be on alert but don't forget how to have fun. If you forget just call up the Potter gang." The hall laughed and then gasped as a brilliant display of fireworks filled the room. We had been waiting for the box under his chair to go off. Dumbledore, the teachers, and all the kids in our year burst out laughing. It was the first prank we had ever played. Everyone burst into applause. We stood up and bowed deeply.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the best pranksters ever to come to Hogwarts." When the noise died down he contented. " You are all great and you are wonderful witches and wizards. You will make us all proud. No one knows what will happen in the future, but I hope what ever is in store for you, you have a good life. Now I will leave you with one word. You are always welcome here."

"That's five words." I called out.

" So it is." He laughed. " Now eat."

After the meal which was as good as the first meal one our first day seven years ago we stayed for a long time. No one wanted to leave. Then Dumbledore told us the train was here. We said goodbye to Hagrid who was sobbing and grabbed James, Remus and me in a hug so tight none of us could breath and Dumbledore had to pry him away. Professor McGonagall was acutely crying when we said goodbye. 

"James, Sirius, Lily Remus, and Peter, could you come here please?" He asked. 

" I have asked you here for a ver important reason, And don't worry the train won't leave without you. I would like you to come back this Friday night. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

He gave us a few more instructions and then we left. On the way home we talked and laughed and did every thing we could in our last few hours as kids. I looked out the window. It was raining. It had been raining on our first day too. I thought back on the past seven years. I had ridden in this same car, been with the same people, but I wasn't the same person I was back then. I had been through too much.  
"Seven years here and you won't recognize yourself." Hagraid had told us once when we went to visit him. He couldn't have been more right. For a second I wished to be that person again. Not Padfoot, the animagus. Not Padfoot the insane crazy, prankster, and not a member of the Potter gang. Not Sirius Black the orphan. Not the dog star warrior. Just plain old muggle Sirius. But then I would not have my friends and I would most likely have been dead. I sighed. My dad would have been proud of me, mum too. My heart ached to see them again. I wished I wasn't something special. I wished I was just a normal kid. And I wished Erin was there to tell me things were going to be okay. Because despite my carefree and mocking exterior that was what I really need. 

__

I get scared too. In fact right now I'm very scared. I've been scared now for so long. It never goes away. Never while I remain in this god forsaken place. I wish I could get out. It's driving me crazy. I may not be mad yet. But I'm well on my way. Everything hurts. I can only see James's face as I convinced him to change and I killed him and Lily. I can only hear him say those words that have haunted me ever since. " I trust you Sirius." He never called me Sirius unless it was important. He always called me Padfoot. He trusted me. He trusted me and I let him down. I as good as killed them. I can't stop seeing the look on Remus's face as they brought me into the courtroom to sentence me without a trial. It was worse than the looks of hatred and disgust I was getting from my old friends and teachers. It was a look of disbelief, shook. Helplessness. And it bore deep in my soul. I don't think he even really saw me. Instead he saw a murderer, a traitor, the man who had taken his friends from him. He never saw me. Never heard me as I begged him to. The one person, who was supposed to, who had sworn to defend me no matter what, had forgotten me. I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. This was a mistake. I never should have done this. I have to stop. I, I, can't live this…

Sorry, a bad day. I started crying when I remember Erin and the train ride home and any kind of emotion will attract the dementors. They crowded around my door and the sorrow just overtook me. I didn't mean what I said. I can't stop. Not now. Even if I wanted to. This has helped me and I don't know what I'll do when I finish. But finish I must. For the worst is yet to come.

At platform 9 and ¾ we went back to my old house where we would be staying until we all got a place to stay. We were looking at a four-bedroom apartment in London. Pretty big and a block away from Digon alley. The next day was Addi's graduation and since we weren't eighteen yet her guardians had to pick her up. Oddly enough James who was six months older than us had turned eighteen. So he was our guardian. We laughed at him and he grounded us for all eternity.

Sorry this part is so short. The next part is kinda important and I wanted it to stand alone. By the way, to clear up any confusion, If anybody doesn't get my constant referral to Peter-jumped-off-a-cliff day, that is the day Peter jumps off a cliff and we all create a world wide holiday. Fun is had by many except for Peter who is slightly smushed. In the next part you get to meet Mari. 

Sorry about Sirius's little depression rant there. He was going through dementors are taking over my soul disease. Not fun. And since he lives in my head his *happy little depression mode rubs off.

* the use of EXTREME sarcasm.


	14. Marianna

****

Chapter 26: Marianna

We arrived at Addi's graduation by way of muggle train. We wanted to apperate as we had just passed our tests, but it might cause some fuss around the muggles.

After the ceremony, at the dance they have I came up to Addi. I was still wearing my wizard's robes. We had felt like it. James was off flirting with Lily and making many boys angry. Addi was talking to a mean looking boy when I came up to her.

" Excuse me sir, but Addi may I have this dance?" I bowed low. She laughed. But the boy growled.

" Look, buddy. I don't know who you are or why you're dressing like some Merlin guy, but Adhara is my girl." He said her name Addi hear 

" Really? That's not what she said last night." I couldn't help playing with the boy.

" Sirius."

" Yes, my love? Ow!"

" That is for being so, so, "

" You can't think of anything can you?'  
" I am so going to hurt you."

" Oh come on. You wouldn't hurt little old me would you?"  
" No, But I'll get James to."

" If you can get him away from Lily."

" I'm not sure I want to." She said as James shoved another guy out of the way as he went to get Lily some punch.

" Come on Addi, one dance then you can dance with you ' boyfriend' before the moon comes out." I said pointedly.

" Oh is it the full moon already?"

" No, that was last night. He's still tired though. I wouldn't be surprised if he drops form exhaustion. Two days out already and we have paperwork to do."

" Really? You guys got a job?"

" What do you do?' The mean faced boy asked.

" Well, I work for the headmaster of a wizard school and we are called aurors and we fight dark wizards and send them to Azakaban, the wizards prison." I said this all very cheerfully. "Just kidding."

Really well, I have been hired by the ministry I'm going to work for the Queen."

" Really? Good for you. I got offered a job as beater for England, but Dumbledore wants me to wait for a week before I tell them anything."

"Why?" Addi asked.

" Dunno. He asked us to come in later this week. Said he wanted to tell us something."

"And you have no idea what he wants?"

"Not a clue. Prongs thinks it has something to do with " I glanced around. I didn't want to say it in cas4e any of his followers where here. You could never tell. " As much as I hate to say this, he thinks it has something to do with you know who."

" You know who?" she whispered.

"Yep." Dropping the serious tone I said, " Now will you please dance with me? Please? Please? Oh please."

"God you are such a baby. Alright! Alright. Just don't give me that look. You know I can't stand that look."

"But Adhara I thought you were gonna dance with me. Not some loser."

"That loser happens to be my twin brother. Who could turn you into dust with a wave of his hand. So I'd watch it if I were you." He stared after us as we moved on to the dance floor. We laughed as we danced. After a few minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Remus was standing there smiling.

"Hey Moony. Feel better?"

"Yeah a lot."

"Great." "Do you mind?" He asked gesturing toward Addi

who smiled.

"Go on you love birds." Remus laughed.

" Oh, Padfoot? Whatever you do, don't make any Lily remarks tonight. James is in a bad mood from all the attention Lily is getting."

"You worry to much Moony."

"And don't touch the punch."

"No prob."

"Better yet, don't do anything to the punch."

"Who me?" He gave me a knowing look and turned away.

I moved across the room remembering what Remus had said and staying away from both James and the punch. I watched my friends dance and a familiar lump rose in my thought. If Erin had been here she would have pulled me onto the dance floor and never stopped. She loved to dance. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the shouting for a second.

I was standing next to the entrance to the balcony. I hear two voices shouting. A girls and a boys. I looked out the door. There was a guy standing with his back to me. He was shouting at a girl whose face was blocked form my view. I hesitated for a second. The I saw the boy raise his fist.

I strode out onto the balcony whistling like I was coming out to think. The shouting stopped. I gave them both a lopsided grin and leaned on the edge pretending to be stargazing.

"Do you mind?" The boy's hasher voice asked.

"Hmm? Are you talking to me?"

"You see anyone else out here?" He sauntered over to me and grabbed my shirt collar.

"Yes acutely I do. Her." I pointed at the girl.

" Look we are trying to have a conversation here."

"Well, don't let me stop you."

"Why you little,"   
" Steven! Stop it. Leave him alone. He didn't do anything." The girl ran up and took his arm. She had a lilting Irish accent.

" You stay out of this. Marianna."

"Please. Steven." 

"I said stay out." And before any of us knew what was happening he raised hit hand and brought it down across her face. Before he could say or do anything I grabbed his arm and twisted it around so he couldn't move. Then I pulled out my wand and preformed the full body bind on him. I whipped my wand back under my robes before she could see it. He lay there unmoving, his eyes following me in fright and anger.

"Don't you ever touch her, Don't' you ever touch any girl like that. If you do I swear, You'll get more than a full body bind."

The girl, Marianna, was crying. She had her face turned from me.

" Are you okay?

" I'm fine. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." I reached out and touched her shoulder. She flinched and I withdrew my hand.

"Let me see."

" No."

Please. I won't hurt you. I promise. Please." I spoke softly. She turned. I was struck with shock. Expect for the hair which was a red blond, she looked exactly like Erin. Same face, same eyes, same skin. Even the same scared look. 

"Is it really that bad? She smiled slightly.

" NO, No it's just, you look so much like," Her name stuck in my throat. I shook my head and reached out to examine her cheek. 

"You can't see a thing."

"Good."

" Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Really."

"You want to go for a walk?"

'Yeah."

Oh and you'll be able to move in about 12 hours, give or take a day." I grinned over my shoulder.

"Who was he?' I asked as we moved away from the still cursed evil boyfriend.

" My boyfriend, Steven. He's not really like this. He loves me."

" Really? Odd way for showing someone you care."

" Oh, who am I kidding?" She groaned. " All my friends told me he was bad, I just didn't listen. He was so nice and charming at first. I never get guys like that interested in me. I always get the geeks. Never the popular guys. I just liked it so much. Then he started getting more and more violent. I could stop him. I couldn't fight back. " Her eyes were wet again. I conjured up a handkerchief behind my back and handed it to her. " Thanks." She wiped her eyes. " Oh my god, I can't believe I just spilled my whole soul to a complete stranger."

I laughed. "Well, don't worry. I know how you feel. Sort of."

" You lose some one?"

"Someone? I can't count on my hand how many people have been killed because of me." I said bitterly.

"My mum, my dad, the potters, Eri," My voice croaked on her name. The tears were beginning to flow. I thought of all those people who had been so good to me. That I had as good as killed when I made them close to me.

"Tough life huh?"

" I guess you can say that." We laughed.

" Hey do you want to go check out the dance? I'm in the mood to break that promise to Moony and go spike the punch."

" Alright. Lets go."

We entered the room arm and arm. A quick gaze told me James and Lily was exactly as I had left them. Wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor. Remus and Addi were smiling. 

"Do you want to dance?"

" Sure." I wrapped my arms around her and we danced. After the song we wandered over to the punch bowl. Addi and a few of her friends were talking. 

" Hey Addi, where's Moony?"

" Little boy's room." She smiled.

" Hey Adhara who's the hunk?" One of her friends asked. Marianna slipped her arm through mine.

" This is my insane brother. Marianna I have to warn you don't trust him with anything valuable. And never except any food he offers you. Ever."

" Just cause I gave you that acid pop, once."

" Four times."

'Well, it's your fault for falling for the same trick four times."

"Oh shut up."

Marianna laughed.

" Hey Marianna, where's Steven?" Addi asked.

" Oh, he's ah, a little tied up right now." I muttered.

"Sirius Black. What did you do?"

" Nothing, just ah, the full body bind." I ended under my breath. But she still heard me. Her jaw dropped.

" You did what?!"

She took a step toward me.

" I thought I told you to stay away from the punch." Remus laughed behind me. I quickly ran and hid behind him. 

"Save me Moony. She's going to kill me. Save me." The girls were laughing their heads off. Including Marianna.

" Oh no. I've seen your sister mad. You're on your on Padfoot." We collapsed in laughter. 

Later Marianna and I went for a walk. 

" Sirius huh? That's an unusual name."

" Yeah almost everyone in my family are named after stars or constellations. My grandfather was Taurus. My father was Orion. I'm Sirius, and my sister is Adhara. Dad named us both after stars in the Canis Major constellation."  
" Gosh what are you gonna name your kids?" She laughed.

" I was thinking for a boy Leo and for a girl Cassiopeia."

"I like Cassiopeia. " 

"It's my favorite."

" You know, it's weird. I just met you an hour ago and I fell I can tell you anything."

" Yeah, I know the feeling."

" So tell me about your self."

" About me? There's nothing to tell. I'm an idiot. I have no sense what so ever. At school I got the award for most detentions received by a student ever. And I like dogs."

" dogs, huh?"

' Yep."

" Oh come on. There has to be something different about you. I know there is. I can fell it. I can see it in your eyes."

" Nope. Nothing I can think of. "

We leaned over the balcony and she told me about her life. She had been raised in County Clare, Ireland. Her mother had come here for her school and met her father who was English. " He loved Ireland. He loved everything about it. So my mum being Irish, they moved there after they got married." They still lived in the same house they had moved in to. She told me about her boyfriend Steven and how much she hated him but was too scared to end the relationship. I offered to help her with that.

" Now it's your turn." I paused. How could I tell her about my life without including magic. Telling a muggle about our world was very bad. There wasn't a law against it and if things got to bad you could always use a memory charm. But before I could say anything. James rushed up to me.

"There you are Padfoot,"

"What's up prongs?" He looked flushed and scared.

" Dumlbedore just sent an owl. Says he wants the meeting pushed up to tonight. Said it was important we be there."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"The same as before." 

Okay, go tell Lily and Remus and Peter I'll meet you there."

" Apperating?"

"Yeah. It's faster."

" Yeah. Hogwarts, don't forget."

" See ya."

I turned back to Marianna. "I'm sorry. I have to go. "

" When can I see you again?"

" Uh, how about tomorrow night?"

" Okay. Pick me up at my place." She gave me the address. It was in downtown London. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then I ran after James. When I rounded the corner, I made sure no one could see me and I apperated.

Sirius has a new love in his life. Personally I like Mari. She isn't very much like me just in case your wondering. I like the opposite thing. All the girls Sirius has ever liked are the exact opposites of him. Oh and one more thing. Erin has moved out of my head and Mari has moved in. Peter has been smushed. And we had a party. Hope you like. Please r/r but no flames.


	15. Aurors and Secrets

****

Chapter 27: Aurors

I outside the castle gates. I ran up the path and the door was opened by McGonagall. 

" Sirius, good to see you. They're meeting in the great hall." She pushed me toward the room. There were many people in it. I spotted James and Lily and ran to meet them. Remus joined us shortly.

umbledore came in and motioned for us all to take seats. I sat down and James and Lily sat across from me. Remus sat next to me and Peter sat next to me on the other side.

"For many of you, this is your first time here and you may not know why you are here." Duimbledore glanced at us. " I would like you to welcome James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Young, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to the League Against Voldemort." He said some other people too but I don't remember them all. The others around the table clapped. We sat stunned. The league against Voldemort was a top secret government organization. They fought Voldemort and his death eaters. They were mostly made up of aurors and healers and spies. Only the best got in. And no matter what it was dangerous.   
"If any of you wish to leave you may do so and no one will say any thing more about it." I knew I wasn't getting up. No one else did either. 

" You are the best in your year. You are here because we need you. All the help we can get to fight this evil that threatens to destroy all we have built. Many of you know the pain of losing someone you love to Voldemort." His eyes flicked toward James and me " When you are here you will never refer to Voldemort by any name other than his own. No he- who- must- not – be – named, or you know who. Just Voldemort. It is foolish to fear a name. You will go through a training process that will last until you are ready. There will be no exceptions or allowances. You are here to do a job and do it well. You are expected to do your part. Is that understood?" We nodded. "Very well, let's get down to business. I would like some one to volunteer to show our newest members the ropes. And get them through the training." Several people raised their hands. 

"Very well, Frank you can take Sirius. Alastor you can take Peter. Miverva you can take James. Aurthr can take Remus and Lily." He called on some other people to take the other kids. I glanced at Frank Longbottom. He looked familiar. Then I remembered. He was the seventh year I had met during my first feast at Hogwarts. He was the one who told me not to spend my time worrying about what the hat said. I gave him a grin. He smiled back. Aurthr Weasly was Tom's older brother. He looked nice enough. Though a little bookish. Alastor Moody looked angry and to be perfectly frank, scared me. Peter looked terrified.

" Now the reason I called you all here. This afternoon Voldemort made another attack." There were frightened whispers around the table.

" The Bones are dead."

I sat back in my chair. Samantha Bone was two years ahead of me, but our parents had been friends. I hadn't seen her much since my dad had died, but still I knew her. 

" Sir, may I ask why?" Frank asked. 

" The same as always."

He gave us a few more memos and ended the meeting. Frank told me to meet him in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at nine so we could begin. We went home and didn't speak the whole way.

The next morning I was at the tavern on time. Frank smiled when he saw me.

" So Sirius, you're a member now. That's great. I've heard a lot about you. Did you really face Voldemort all by yourself?"

" Yeah, so?" I shrugged. I didn't like to talk about it. It hurt too much.

" Well, that's not something just anyone can say. Dumbledore told me about it and he also said not to be surprised if anything strange happened while I was training you."

"Strange?"

" I don't know. But let's get down to business." He took me to an old building and down a long hall till we came to a big empty room. That was were they trained new aurors. You needed to be fast, smart, quick with your spells, everything. I found it came very easy to me. I trained for the whole day. I can't tell you how they train aurors. But I can tell you it's hard. For the rest of the week I trained. The others were worked just as hard. McGonagall worked James hard on his spells. Aurthr worked Lily and Remus on their athletic ability. Moody worked with Peter on everything. Peter just wasn't getting it. He spent most of his time filing. Finally Friday came. Frank let me off early.

I ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. Why muggles need such things is beyond me. But Marianna answered.

" Sirius. It's great to see you. You haven't called all week. I got to thinking you forgot."

" No. I didn't forget. I've just been really busy."

" Oh, "

'You ready to go?"  
She smiled. We spent the evening at the fair. It's this thing muggles have. It has rides and games and food and strange men with multicolored faces and odd shaped feet, and weird clothes who run up to you, hug you, and give you strange plastic, squeaky animals that blow up if you poke them.

" Honestly Sirius, you'd think you'd never seen a clown before."

" I don't like them. They scare me."

She shook her head and we went on. We watched the sun go down over the river and we had our first kiss there. After that we saw as much of each other as we could. It was hard to fit dating into my schedule. But Frank, being engaged himself, let me have Fridays and Saturdays off.

There was one flaw in our relationship. I couldn't tell her what I was. I had seen people get regretted because of the magic in their blood and I didn't want to lose her. Some strange things happen that made her wonder. She always wondered about the owls. I sent all my letters to her by owl. And the way things seemed to do what I wanted. Like I could fix her t.v. ( a muggle box with pictures in it) with out doing anything. I just whacked it with my wand. And the way my friends and I always seemed to be fighting about Quiddich, or some other wizard thing.

I had been training a month when at the next meeting, when Dumbledore asked if anyone had anything new to say Frank stood up. " I have been training Sirius for about a moth now and I have something to say tonight. There is nothing more I can teach him. He is ready. I am pleased to introduce you to our newest auror, Sirius Black." I sat in shock. James and Remus congratulated me. They would become aurors in the next week. Peter would have another three months before Moody gave up on him.

On my first time out, I went with Frank and a few others. We were planning a raid on a suspected death eater. James's group would be called in case of any trouble. We approached the house cautiously. No one made a sound. I heard a small crack behind me.

" Shhh." One of the older men turned and glared at me. Moody. Before we had left he had mad3e a big fuss. He said I was too young to be trusted with something like this. But Dumbledore and Frank insisted. The hair rose on the back on my neck. I heard more cracks and I smelled something. Something evil. Ever since I had become an animagus, my senses, ears taste smell, had been increased. I could smell things others couldn't and hear things others couldn't and I had a dogs six sense.

" Frank, someone's following us."

"Shut up kid." Moody growled " You're gonna get us caught."

" But,"

" shut up!"

Again I heard the rustling and now voices. 

" Frank." I whispered desperately.

"Kid I told you to shut up." Moody said louder now.

" Alastor, relax. Sirius what wrong?"

" Voices. Back there. And people. I smell people." I pointed. They listened.

" I don't hear anything." Moody growled. But Frank looked at me. He knew I could sometimes do, hear, and smell things other people couldn't.

" get your wands up. Be ready." Frank warned. We stood in a circle. Frank whispered something to Moody and he nodded glaring at me. " Sirius, If something happens, I want you to run. Don't stay just get away while you can." I didn't answer, but I knew I wouldn't. We managed to get up to the front door. Moody and the others broke it down and pulled the guys outside.

" Found them in the middle of a meeting. Call Dumbledore. We're gonna need more backup to bring them all in." Moody told Frank. Just then a flash of movement caught my eye. A feeling of pain shot through my chest and down my back. I knew what it meant. Voldemort was going to strike again. It hurt so bad I fell to my knees.

"Sirius!" I heard Frank rush to my side. He held me up.

" Voldemort, Coming." I managed to get out. Then the pain vanished as I forced it away. I got up. "He's coming. Now. We have to go."

Frank nodded and motioned for the others to come out of hiding. James ran up to me and helped hold me up. I was very weak. Frank and the others tied up the death eaters and we prepared to go. The they attacked.

The death eaters fired curse after curse at us. We fired back but we were outnumbered. 

"look out!" James yelled as the death eaters we had captured broke free. Forgetting my wand I jumped at the nearest one. I wrestled with him for a few minutes and managed to bind him. I went after the next one and the next one I raised my fist to punch this guy when someone grabbed my arm. They twisted it back until I heard a pop! A wave of pain ran down my arm. My shoulder burned. Some one grabbed me by the collar and held me by the neck. I felt a wand pointed at the side of my head.

" Stop!" the man holding me yelled.

"Sirius!" James yelled. He moved toward me, but Frank held him back.

" Well, aurors. It looks like you have a decision to make. Let my men go or see your little friend here die a very painful death."

"Let the boy go." Frank spoke in a low voice.

"Let me think for a moment. No. My master will reward me well if I bring him this boy. And you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him He can't be more that what, seventeen?"

" Let him go." Frank repeated.

" So young. It's so sad when they go this young." The man laughed. Then He twisted my arm. I barley stifled my cry of pain. 

The man laughed again. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a wolf running toward us. I glanced up at the moon. It was full. Remus, I thought.

The man was knocked down. He let go of me and I ran for my friends. James grabbed me and pulled me out of the way.. Remus, the wolf stood over the man growling for a second then he looked at the aurors expectantly as if to say well, aren't you going to arrest him? The other death eaters had scattered. 

And once the man had been arrested I was forgotten for a minute. Moony came up to James and me who were sitting in the back. 

"Thanks Moony. You saved my life." I reached out to pet the wolf and to my surprise he let me. The he ran off. Later that night we went back to Hogwarts to report. Dumbldedore took one look at my arm in the sling and sent me up to Madam Pomfrey.

" Dislocated shoulder. Shouldn't be too hard. But I don't want you using this arm for at least three days. Come up at the next meeting and I'll check it. Honestly I thought I was done mending your injuries." She scolded me as she wrapped my arm and placed it in a sling again. " You watch him. Do not let him do anything strenuous or the arm wouldn't heal. Give him this for the pain." She handed James a small bottle. " I would have thought you would have learned some sense by now, but no. " She went no muttering as she mending the other patients. James smiled and we went home.

Lily was waiting for us. " Dumbledore sent a letter." She had fixed us a hot meal and sent me to bed. Addi came home later and yelled at me for not watching out for myself. The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and went to stretch. Pain shot up my arm and I remembered last night. I winced and put my arm back in the sling and went out to see about breakfast. 

This episode repeated itself many times over the next few months. I did mostly field work, bringing in death eaters. Unfortunately I got many more visits to Madam Pomfrey. Many death eaters did not want to come quietly.

One morning after a partially rough night I came into the living room to see Marianna sitting there. 

" Mari" That was my nickname for her. " What are you doing here?"

" What am I doing here? Our date Sirius." 

"Date?"

"Yes, last night." 

" Oh, our, I am so sorry. Mari I completely forgot. Ya see, we had this emergency at work and everything was just so hectic. I just couldn't get away."

" Sirius, you're up." Addi came into the room. " Marianna, hi."

" It's good that you're up. I was about to sent Remus in there and he is in a grumpy mood."

" No wonder, running around the country all night the dog." 

" Sirius! If you don't behave I'll have to give you some of Madam Pomfrey's pain killer.

" No! anything but That!"

" Threatened with pompfrey's pain killer huh Padfoot? " Remus asked. He came out of the kitchen and in the sunlight he looked extremely pale and tired and a nasty looking cut ran across his forehead.

"Souvenir of last night." He grinned. " James went to work early. He volunteered to do the paperwork but he says we owe him big." 

" That we do, Moony my friend. Say where's Wormtail?"

" Not a clue haven't seen him since yesterday. He was here when I" he trailed off when he saw Marianna.

" What happened to you guys last night?" She asked eyeing my sling and Remus's cut.

No one said anything everyone just looked at me.

" What? Why do I always get the hard ones?"

Just then The flames in the fireplace exploded and turned green as James came home. 

" Hey, people." He looked beet. Lily was right behind him. She looked tired but as beautiful as ever. Mari on the other hand looked terrified. 

"Mari?"

" oh my god, Sirius. Did they just?"

" Yes."

"How?"

"Floo powder. " James said matter a factly. " We don't have much money right now and it's one of the easiest ways to get around."

" Floo what?"

" or you could just apperate."

" Prongs you're not helping."

" Sorry Padfoot. Any way I'm supposed to tell you that we managed to capture five death eaters last night. But at least seven got away. But we got the names of three of them."

" Great so all we need are the last four." Addi said

" Oh we need o a lot more that that. But it's a start." James smiled. " The leagues in chaos right now. Dumlbledore thinks some one set us up."

' What do you mean?" Remus asked

" Well, those death eaters knew exactly when and where we were coming. They knew how many and they knew we had new members out." 

" So who?"

" No idea. The ministry wants it quiet though, They had to perform memory charms on several muggles who were nearby. "

" I hate it when they do that. Why couldn't Dumbledore be minister of magic." Addi said.

" M, magic?" Mari stammered.

No one said anything.

" I'm going to go now." She got up and ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

Remus and James dragged me into the hall

" Sirius, you told me you were going to tell her."

" I am."

" But you haven't yet."

" I know. I just can't. Every time I open my mouth to, the words just get stuck. And I can't get them out. I couldn't stand it if she hated me. I just couldn't"

" So go tell her. Lily needs a third bridesmaid."

" What?"

" We're getting married in two weeks."

" Really? It's about time."

" GO!"

I arrived at her house and hour later on my bike. I knocked on her door. She opened it cautiously.

" Sirius? I don't really want to talk to you right now."

" Mari. I need to tell you something. Please." She thought for a minute then opened the door. She walked out and we started walking

"Mari. I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time . I just didn't want you to hate me. My whole life people have been bugging me about it on both sides. And I just couldn't take it if you did too. "

We stopped at the docks.

"Sirius, just tell me."

I took a deep breath. " Mari. I'm a wizard." Her face didn't change

"What?"

" A wizard. You know, magic, wands broomsticks. It's all real."

"real?"

" Yes. All of it. James, Lily, Remus, Peter. We're all magic."

" What about Addi?"

" Oh she's a muggle. Like you."

" A muggle?"   
" It just means you don't have any magic. It's nothing bad. I'm half muggle."

I ended up telling her everything. About my parents, school, Remus, becoming animagus. And to my delight , she excepted everything. She didn't even think twice about Remus. She thought us becoming animagus to be with him was very brave.

But I had one more thing to ask.

"Mari. There's one more thing I have to ask you. " I took a deep breath. " Will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything and I thought she hadn't heard me. The she looked up at me and her eyes were shining. She threw her arms around me laughing.

"Is that a yes?"

" Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

" So you're saying yes?"

" Ooooo you." She kissed me and we stood there for a long time and watched the sun go down. I hadn't felt this safe since before I started school. I never would again.

Hey the next part's out. Mari found out Sirius's little secret. Sirius and the guys have a new job and Hopefully Sirius will move out of my head soon.

Sirius: Don't count on it.

Me: Could we get through this one time without your two cents?

Sirius: Not a chance. And I helped you today. You should be grateful.

Me: You told me the story about the founding of Rome in Latin class. Big deal? How'd you know about that anyway?

Sirius: Hello? One of my best friends is named Remus? Duh.

( By the way, I have the seventeen year old version of Sirius in my head. Except he some how knows all the stuff anyway.)

Oh and to all those of you who mentioned it, yes I knew Sirius and the guys said some wizard stuff around the muggles. But they like to confuse the muggles by talking about stuff they have no clue about. 


	16. Weddings and Children, and Parents, Oh m...

****

Chapter 28: Weddings and kids and parents, oh my.

The next day at work I was going over the report on last nights raid when James came in. 

" Hey Padfoot. How you doing?"

" I'm good. You?"

' Good." He didn't say anything more but picked up a sheet of paper.

" Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something Sirius."

" Uh oh. Something's up. You called me Sirius."

"Shut up and listen. I want you to be my best man."

" What?"

" Are you deaf?"

" Me?"

" Yes you."

" Why me?'  
" Come on Padfoot. You're my best friend. I want you to be my best man. Will you?"

" Of course Prongs."

" Great. Now get back to work. I want that report on my desk my Monday." He smiled as he pulled the door closed behind him.

He was as good as his word. In two weeks it was the big day.

" James are you ready man? They're all waiting."

" Padfoot. I don't know. I can't do this."

"Relax Prongs you look worse than you did when we got sorted."

"I wish it was that easy."

"Me too. I'm going through it in a month remember?"

"Padfoot, why am I this scared? I've never been this scared in my whole life. And I've done a lot."

" I don't know. Just get out there and say what you're supposed to say."

" Oh God. What I supposed to say?"

" Oh god is right." I pulled him out and we walked up to the front. I looked out and saw all our old school friends. I saw Remus and Peter and Mari in the front row. Addi was her maid of honor. Remus mouthed how is he?

I made a scared face, then shrugged. Remus smiled. Dumbledore and all our teachers were there. Then the music began to play.

Lily walked down the isle on her fathers arm. Expect for Mari at our wedding I have never seen anything so beautiful. She was absolutely glowing. Lily seemed to light up the room. James took her hand and they turned to say their vows. When they said I do, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even I had to blink back tears.

At the reception there was dancing and I made the announcement about my own wedding. Everyone clapped and James teased me relentlessly.

"If it wasn't you're wedding day, I would dump wine on you." He just grinned. When the photographer tried to take their picture I jumped in and waved. James shoved me away, but I wouldn't give up. He did. They never did get a picture without me in it. 

There was no time for a honeymoon, not with Voldemort growing more and more powerful. Mari had joined the all night waiting parties, along with Addi and most of the time Lily. Who had announced her pregnancy three months after the wedding and all of us instantly became overprotective and refused to let her come on raids. But of course she did. Finally we had to do a charm that refused to let her leave the house. I mean, it wasn't a gender thing. Lily could out charm me any day. I just didn't want her to get hurt especially when she was carrying my best friends child. She was one of my best friends and my friends took delight in calling me a mother hen. 

My wedding was much more simpler than James's. I only had a few friends and family there. James gave me a similar pep talk and had to drag me out to the altar. Mari came out on Dumbledore's arm. I had never told him what I had overheard him say. If he didn't bring it up I decided I wouldn't either. I had never told anyone. Not even James.

When Mari came up the isle, I never saw anything more beautiful. Her long red hair was swept up in a bun and the white dress she wore was enchanted to sparkle like the sun. She glowed. I think there were whispers and mummers, but all I could see was her. I could barley say I do, I was so unaware of my surroundings. She smiled nervously as I took her hand but when she looked into my eyes all our doubts vanished.

Some might say we were rushing things a bit. We had known each other almost three months. In my mind we had waited too long. I had just been so scared to ask her. I had lost so many people. That was part of the reason I think I waited so long to ask her. I was afraid if she found out the truth she would run. I lost Erin, I couldn't lose Mari.

I was so happy. I had a lovely young wife, my best friends were all safe. Life for us was good. But Voldemort shadow was creeping over all of us. Mari and I had moved out of the apartment and we now lived in a little town outside London. Lily and James had moved to a small town called Godric's Hollow. Odd because muggles lived there too.

One day in May, Mari had a little surprise for me. I was going over a report on Voldemorts latest attacks trying to find a pattern.

" Sirius, I'm pregnant."

" Yep, That's great."

" Sirius, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

She turned to go when the words sunk in.

"You're what?!"

"Pregnant, silly. Four months. That's why I've been so sick lately." I jumped up and swung her around we laughed and I owled James and Remus instantly. They wrote back and congratulated me. Remus and Addi had decided to wait for a little while until thing cooled down. I tried to be home more now, but instead I was home even less.

One day about two months later I heard a knock on the door. Mari was out with Lily and Addi baby shopping. I'll tell you this aurors don't get paid very much in muggle money, or wizard. But we got by. I was practicing some new spells with my wand. Barty Crouch had given us permission to use the unforgivables with battling Voldemort's followers. But none of the marauders felt this was right. We thought no one deserved to have them perform on them. The knock came again. I thought for a moment. It was day and even though I was a well known and hated auror, no death eater would come in broad daylight. Anyway I had several dark reversal charms on my house. We all did. Finally I got up and answered the door.

A tall man with light brown hair and blue yes stood there with a short woman with strawberry blond hair and green eyes.

" Hi could you tell us where we could find a Marianna O'Connell?"

"Mari? She's not here right now."

"Oh." They looked disappointed.

"But she should be back soon. She's out shopping."

"Oh?" Is that all this guy said?

" Yeah, do you wanta come in and wait?"  
'Oh no, we don't want to intrude." The woman said.

"Don't worry about it. Come on in. I'm Sirius by the way."

"Seined, and this is my husband Alan. We're her parents. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Oh, uh no. I'm her husband."

" She didn't tell us she was getting married!" Alan said.

" She didn't'? We sent the owl. Oh well that won't be the first time Ernies collapsed on delivery. He's getting old."

"yes, that must be it." I could tell they had no idea what I was talking about. I glanced around the room for anything wizardry. There were tons of things. There was my diploma from Hogwarts and my awards. There was my auror's certificate and of course there were pictures.

We had tons of pictures of the marauders and school and our families. Our wedding, Lily and James's wedding. Addi and Remus wrapped in each others arms. Peter smiling nervously at the camera. He always hated having his picture taken. All of us together. And they were all wizards pictures. A.k.a. they were moving. Except for Mari's pictures.

"So Sirius, right?" I nodded " What do you do?" Alan asked

"I'm sorry sir, but that information is classified."

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

" Why not?'   
"Please I 'm not allowed. But I can tell you I work for the ministry."

"What's this?" Sinead picked up the report I had been working on the night before.

"Oh nothing." I grabbed the paper and whispered a spell that would erase it. 

"Well, you have a nice little house here. How long you been married?"

"Just six months."

"Really? Where did you meet?"

This drilling by the in laws was getting tough " My sister went to her school, I was at her graduation and we hit it off."

"What in the world?" Sinead picked up a picture of the marauders. The same one I have here. This time Prongs was yelling at Wormtail while Moony and I were poking the giant squid.

" Oh that's uh,"

"They're moving."

" Yes they are."

"And is this where you went to school?" Alan pointed to my diploma.

" Uh ," But I was saved from answering. By Mari entering

"Mum! Da! What are you doing here?"

" We came to see how you were doing. And we find you're married and with a baby on the way." her mother said.

" Yep. I see you met Sirius."

"Yes, we did." Her father said. Just then the phone rang. Yes, we had a phone. We figured it would be cool.

"HELLO?"

"James?" I can barley hear you."

" Sirius, other way. Honestly I thought you took muggle studies." Mari turned the phone right side up.

"I told you we just took it so we could understand muggles better so we could play more tricks on them. Moony is the only one who acutely paid attention. , What Prongs?"

"DOUMBLEDORE CALLED A MEETING. HE WANTS EVERYONE THERE."

"uh, okay. I'm not sure what you just said. I think I lost my hearing."

"Give me that." Mari grabbed the phone from me.

"James, Sirius will be there, and next time don't shout."

She hung up.

She turned to her parents who were giving us very weird looks.

" James, our friend. He goofs off all the time doesn't he Sirius?"

"What?"

" Oh, just get going."

"What you say?"

"Go!"

"I can't hear you." She shoved me out the door. The call turned out to be a last minute raid. In which I came out with a broken arm. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up pretty good but I had to wear a cast for two days.

I came home pretty late but I saw the lights were still on. As I undid the protective charms and opened the door I saw Mari was on the phone.

"It's okay Lily. He just got in. Sirius, is James on is way home?"

"Yeah, He got hit with a rebound curse so Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him for a few more minutes. Make sure he stops singing 'I'm a little teapot.' He should be home anytime. Tell her to tell him to call me tomorrow."

She hung up with Lily and came over to me. Her parents were still there.

"Oh, Sirius. What happened?"

" Oh, this?" I pointed to my arm. " Some overly large death eater fell on me. No big deal. I get it off in two days. It's healed just fine But Madam Pomfrey insisted I wear this stupid muggle thing."

"It's called a cast, and it's not stupid. She just wants your arm to be safe. In your line of work you need everything to be working ."

"Which reminds me, I need to work on those summoning charms. I need to get the report for tonight down. And we should probably recast the repelling charms on the house and I should ask Dumbledore about any more he might have and"

"Sirius, relax. You're only 18. You can't do everything. You can't save the world by yourself. And don't worry about me. We have the escape routes to Remus and James's. And I know how to use floo powder. "

"I know I just worry about you. Any death eater would jump at the chance to get back at me. And everyone knows I have a lovely young muggle wife who is extremely pregnant."

She giggled. " I just get so worried when ever you go out. I worry I'll never see you again. "

"Hey it's me."

"That's what I mean."

I glanced up at her parents who plainly had understood none of this.

"I think we have confused your parents." I whispered. She laughed.

"Sirius, if I were to tell them, about you I mean, how do you think they would react?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. Some take it really well. My dad loved it when Mum told him. But my grandfather didn't ." I thought for as second about him. I hadn't heard from him since I was thirteen. He still wrote to my sister, but never to me. 

" When we were born and when I got excepted to Hogwarts and Addi didn't he paid attention to her but never me. He hated me. " I recalled his last words. How he had said I was a freak.

Freak. I hated that word. I had been called that so many times. By muggles and wizards alike. Being half wasn't easy. Many thought I couldn't do as good a job because I had muggle blood in my veins. None of my friends cared. And although I thought of myself as a wizard, neither did I .

" I'm going to tell them They deserve to know. I just wanted to know if it was okay with you."

" Yeah, they should know. It would save on the explanations."

We turned and walked in to the kitchen, Mari attached to my free hand.

"Mum, Da, there's something we have to tell you."

They looked up expectantly.

"Now this may come as a shock but I, we want you to know. It would explain a lot of things that go on here and I just want you to know I love Sirius for what he is."

" Well,?" Her dad asked. We took a deep breath.

" Sirius is a wizard."

" A what?"

" He can do spells and magic. It's real. All of it."

"Are you feeling alright?" Her mum asked.

" I'm fine mum. But it's true. He can."

" There are no such things as wizards." Her dad laughed.

" Show them Sirius." I took out my wand for a second and paused. Should I do a spell? Something not to complicated but not something that would shock them to death. Just then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. No, not here. Not now. 

" Mari, get your mum and dad and go to James's. use the fireplace. Go." I whispered. 

"Sirius, what?"

" Just go. Tell James to come."

She led her parents over to the fireplace. I pointed my wand at it .

" Lomus." I lit a fire with the end of my wand. I handed her the floo powder jar and she threw the powder in. Calling " James Potter." As she stepped in.

"Now you." I led her mother to it.

" No, you're insane. I'll be killed."

" You saw Mari do it. Just say James Potter and you'll be fine. I'll be right behind you."

She stepped nervously into the fire but it worked. Her father was less easy to persuade.

" I don't know what's going on. But I demand to know."

" Sir, I can tell you this, if you stay here you will die."

" Die? Why tell me."

" There are people out there. Evil people who hate muggles, They would kill you for the fun of it. And I warn you it would not be pleasant. I've seen them torture muggles for lack of anything else to do. If they find you here it would go even worse for you."

" And why is that?'

" I am what's called an auror. I fight death eaters or dark wizards. If they found a muggle in the presence of an auror, I don't want to think about what they would do."

" And what about you?"

"What about me? I've been captured before. I know what those curses feel like. They are not pleasant. I am ready I can defend myself. You can't."

"I can fight."

" No, I don't mean that. I'm sure you can. But no one can defend themselves when they have the full body bind on them Or they are controlled by the Imperius curse. Now go." I pointed my wand at him.

" No. If you are going to stay and fight, so am I." Then the fire was blown out.

"They cut it off."

I heard the sound of laughing outside. Voices I closed my eyes. I recited every anti-dark arts curse I had ever heard. They pounded on the door. Mum, Dad, I thought, If you can hear me, help me. Make them go away. Make someone come, Please. The door was blown open. I dove behind the couch and pulled Alan with me. 

"Where is he?'

" Yohoo, filthy mudblood, where are you?"

" Oh yeah right like I'd come to that." I called throwing my voice to outside.

It confused them for a minute. James, I thought, where are you?

" Black, I have on thing to say. You are a disgrace to the title of wizard. Filthy muggle loving mudblood. Well we have a little present for you. He's right outside. A very good friend of mine. "

A feeling of coldness and dread crept into my body. A feeling I would get to know very well in the years to come. I heard the low hissing of breath being drawn in. All the happiness and light that usually surrounded our little home was sucked away. All the things that I had been through can back into my mind screaming to be remembered. My mums death, my dad's death, the Potters, facing Voldemort. And I knew what had entered my home. A dementor.

" I thought you might like to meet him. You might get to be very good friends. He might even like to give you a little kiss." The death eater continued. I felt the blood leave my face. Then I remembered what our dada teacher had said. When they brought dementors to our school we thought they were crazy. I fainted six times, much to the delight of Snape. I kept hearing things. Things I didn't want to remember. But then I remembered our DADA teacher of the year had taught us how to drive them off. A happy thought. I needed a happy thought. Graduation? I settled for the first time I had ridden the Hogwarts express. I concentrated on James and Remus and the bond we had made that had lasted through so much. Then I stood up.   
"Ah come out of hiding have we?" I pointed my wand at the dementor who slid toward me, it's breath rattling. 

"Expecto Patronum!" Out of my wand came not one , but four slivery objects, They were shaped like a dog, my normal patronus, a stag, a rat, and a wolf. The marauders. I smiled as the dementor glided away.

Then from outside there came more shouts.

Then James 's voice

"You okay in there Padfoot?"

"Yes! Ladies and gentlemen the death eaters have left the building. All expect for the one in my living room. Someone needs to do something about him. No matter how hard I try this death eater removal cleaning solution doesn't work. I want a refund."

He was taken away quickly. I set about redoing the spells and putting up some new ones. Turns out they had already known about the raid and where on their way. Some of Dumbledore's spies told him. And you'll never guess who. Snape! I know. I wouldn't have believed it either. You should have seen me try to thank him. I followed him around for days. I think I only made him hate me more. Oh well, lots of fun was had by many.

There is the next part. Hope you like.

By the way to everyone who says I'm shadowing Peter's betrayal too early, sorry. I didn't really know I was doing it. But I thought about it and I came up with a solution, Sirius is writing this in prison so he already knows, Duh! And I know he trusted Peter completely. He's just showing how many times he could have seen it and didn't Because he trusted Peter. He overlooked it. Does that help? 

Anyway, we're almost down and Sirius still won't go. He is insisting I keep writing. He is pushing the story about Cassi, and the one about Orion and Fiona. I might humor him and write them. But if they try to invade my brain, I refuse to write anymore.

Sirius: Aw, come on. We're not that bad.

Me: You got that stupid goldfish song stuck in my head. I have been singing it for the past two days!

Sirius: So? There could be worse songs.

Me: Name one.

Sirius: ( starts singing. Very flat.) Opps I did it again. I played w/ your heart. Got lost in the game.

Me: NOOOOOOOOO! Anything but that! 

Sirius: (Thinks for a minute.) Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Hoggy warty Hogwarts.

Me: The Hogwarts school song?

Sirius: I like that song.

ME: Oooookay. (Very fast) Got to go, see ya, bye.


	17. Harry and Cassi

The next day in work James pulled me aside.

"Padfoot, I want to ask you something tonight."

"Okay Prongs."

That night I was over at their house.

"Come on in Padfoot." I walked across the doorway. Lily was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire watching it as she did so much now, as if she could see something we couldn't.

James put his arm around her and she smiled up at him That will always be one of my favorite memories of them. They were so happy. They loved each other so much, you couldn't help but feel good in this house. I smiled as I settled down in my customary chair.

"What are you laughing at?" James teased.

"You two. You're like the perfect family. You just both look so happy. "

" Well I don't feel very happy. Padfoot, the reason we wanted to talk to you was," He paused to glance at Lily. " We know right now, things are really bad. Voldemort is attacking people right and left. It's not a very safe time to live. And so far we've been lucky."

"But we know this luck cannot last." Lily continued. " And in case something happens to us. We wanted to be sure Harry will be safe."

"Harry?"

"That's what we're naming him. After his grandfather." Lily smiled up at James.

" harry. I like it. Harry Potter."

" Good, because he's your godson." Those were not the words I was expecting from James

"What? Me?"

"Yes, Sirius. We want you to be Harry's godfather."

" But why me?" I asked. I could barley talk. James seemed to enjoy making me feel so confused.

"I would trust others with my life. But I would only trust you with my child's life."

" Prongs, James, Lily. I , I would be honored." James grinned and grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

" Uh, Prongs. Air is good. And I'm not getting any." 

When I left I didn't feel like apperating. I just walked. Yes, it was a good five miles. But I didn't even notice. I was too busy thinking. Lily and James trusted me this much. I didn't know anyone trusted me that much. I felt a huge loyalty to me friends. I told you that. I would die for any of them at the drop of hat. Loyalty to my friends was one thing I valued most. Betrayal was the ultimate sin. The one thing I would never do was betray even the smallest thing. People at school said I could never keep my mouth shut, so people who didn't really know me thought that that meant I couldn't keep a secret. Just the opposite. If you told me something, I would never bring it up unless you did. I would never ever tell a secret. But as much as I valued friendship and loyalty, as many times as I had said I would die for them, it never dawned on me that my friends would die for me. Erin had. Time and time again I was shocked by their trust in me. They were my only family. James, Lily, Remus, Addi, Mari. I juts couldn't believe my friends were trusting me with something this big. Wasn't it James who always said he would never trust me to be alone with small children as I might traumatize them for life? Now here he was asking me to be godfather to his unborn son. I smiled as a light rain began to fall.

But it made me think about my own child. Doubts began to crept into my head. Would I be a good father? 

A few days later James and I had some time off. We worked on the Shadow. Pretty soon Remus and Peter joined us. We laughed and talked like old times, but James seemed distracted.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Remus asked after James dropped the wrench he was holding and the Shadow gave a jerk.

"Just thinking."

" What about, "Peter asked.

" It's just that, in three months, I'm going to be a father."

" I know the feeling."

"I'm just worried." 

"About what? You'll be a great dad." Remus smiled.

" I know what you mean Prongs. All these thoughts going through your head. Will I be a good father? Can I deal with raising a kid? Will the kid grow up and hate me? Can I protect them? Do I want to? What's best for them? How do I deal with a teenager? What's"

" Okay Padfoot we get the idea." Remus interrupted me.

" It's true. I mean, Harry wasn't planned. We weren't really trying for a kid. But I want him. No question there."

"Yeah, same here. But now, I worry so much. Mari can't really protect herself. I mean Lily knows spells and stuff. Mari doesn't. If death eaters were to go after her and our child, she couldn't protect herself."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Mari. She can take care of herself." James said. He reached for the screw driver and twisted a stubborn bolt into place. I sighed and we got back to work.

" Oh and guys, don't worry to much about becoming dad's. You'll be great. I just know it." Remus said as he handed me the cable I wanted.

" Thanks Moony." I said.

" Manphf, Mophy." James said from under the bike. 

"Yeah guys, I mean your kids will probably be just as bad as us, huh." Peter said.

We laughed until tears came to our eyes, then we got back to work.

The next few months passed without many incidents. James was also attacked, but luckily no one was home. Even Voldemort seemed to be taking a break from his life of excitement and random killing sprees. In fact not much happened at all until July 29. 

****

Chapter 29: Harry

James was at work and I was at home " Lily sitting". That's what we called taking care of Lily. She was in her ninth month and very moody. ( Sorry, Lily) James and Remus were at work. Addi and Mari were shopping AGAIN! I have no idea where Peter was. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks. Anyway things were quiet. Lily was taking a nap and I was seeing how many cards I could stack. I saw a muggle do that. They made a pyramid out of cards and I wanted to see if I could do it without magic. 

"SIRIUS!" I jerked, sending a shower of cards to the floor. I ran in to the bedroom. Lily was clutching her stomach.

" Ow! Sirius, its time."

" Time? Time for what? Oh yeah. Okay um, do that funny breathing thing."

"Lamaze Sirius. Lamaze."

" Yeah Lamaze whatever. We need to get you to the hospital. No wait, James has the car. Um, can't apperate. Oh man,"

"Sirius relax."

" Relax, sure right. I'm fine. I'm relaxed. I'm am perfectly relaxed. Except that I am totally freaking.."

She rolled her eyes. Okay. Think " I hit myself in the head. 

" Does it work?"

Lily asked.

"No. It just looks like it does."

"Here's a little help. How did you get here?"

"I rode. But , Lily you can't ride on a motorbike."

"Says who?"

" James's gonna kill me if something happens."

"SOMETHING is going to happen if you don't hurry."

" Oh right. The Shadow it is then."  
" Okay once we get there I'll call James. He'll bring the stuff." She nodded. 

It was a stressful trip to the hospital. 

"Sirius, do you see that car following us?" Lily shouted over the roar of the wind

" Yeah so?" I shouted back.

" That's a police car. They want you to pull over." I groaned but pulled over.

The car puled up behind us. An overly large muggle got out. He glared at me.

" Sir, do you know how fast you were going?"

" No not really, but you see we kinda have a small emergency."

" I don't care. No one breaks a law on my watch."

" But,"

" No buts. Now You have earned yourself a ticket. "Lily's grip on my shoulder tightened as another contraction began.

" Look buddy, I have an emergency here. I don't care about your stupid ticket, Now will you please let us go to the hospital?"  
" I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere expect to the county jail to explain your little attitude problem."

"I have an attitude problem? You have a hearing problem. Now excuse us please we have somewhere to be and unless you feel up delivering a baby I suggest you let us pass."

" Now look here 'buddy' I do not like being talked to this way…" I think he said more but after that I stopped listening. Instead I grinned over my shoulder at Lily. I revved the engine and shot down the highway. The guy shouted at us a few times and got back into his car and started chasing us. I glanced behind me. He was coming in fast. I thought hard. If he stopped us again we wouldn't get there in time. Lily and the baby could be in danger. I had no idea how to deliver the baby. There was one thing I could thing of. The newest modification. But I hadn't tested it yet. Still… First thing was to find a deserted road. Couldn't very well do it in the middle of the highway. The ministry would be after me in less than five seconds.

"Lily hang on!"

I served on to a side road. The police car followed us. I reached out and flipped a small switch on the side of the handlebars. For a second nothing happened. Then we began to rise. 

" Sirius, what's happening?"  
" Hold on." We were flying. I let out a yell of triumph. The cop was staring after us, gaping. Then I flipped another small button. We were now invisible. I loved flying on my bike. James had warned me about trying it. But I loved it. So did Lily but now wasn't really the time. I landed softly about a mile away from the hospital. Why they were using a muggle hospital, I don't know. I pulled up and parked it. I cast an anti theft spell and we dashed inside. Lily was taken to delivery and I went to call James.

" James Potter." He sounded irritated and cranky.

" Hey, Prongs. What up?"

" Oh Padfoot, sorry. It's just that new reporter for the Daily Prophet. Something Skeeter. She's been calling me non stop. She wants the 'inside scope on what it's like to be the worlds youngest auror.' Driving me mad."

" So she's given up on me, had she? That's good to hear."

" So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I finally did that muggle card trick, I got that new charm on the bike to work and, oh yeah. Your wife's in labor."

"WHAT?"

" I think that's about it."

"Padfoot I'm going to kill you."

"Well, I suggest you wait and get your butt down here." There was silence.

"Prongs?" Nothing 

" Prongs?"

"Oh Jamsie boy?"

"Yes?" He tapped me on the shoulder.

" Ah! Don't do that!"

"Where is she?"

"I pointed. He was gone. The next time I saw him was eight hours later. By then quite a group had gathered in the waiting room. Remus and Addi, Mari. Dumbledore. Mr. and Mrs. Young. Even Petunia. A quiet uneasiness had settled over us. Remus and I played cards the muggle way. It distracted us because the cards just never acted the way they were supposed to. They just sat there and we ended up yelling at them. We got some very weird stares and some guy asked us if we knew of a place called St. Happy's for the mentally challenged. Remus got confused and he took the many cups of coffee he was offered by Mr. Young, who unknowingly let lose a maniac. Remus ran down the halls chasing nurses thinking they were Snape who was stealing his mother's wedding dress. Addi and Mari spent their time trying to explain to us the difference between caffeine and decaffeinated coffee and why decaffeinated was good.. Mr. And Mrs. Young sat quietly and watched. Sometimes talking to Dumbledore or scolding Petunia, who fidgeted and looked extremely nervous being surrounded by so many wizards. Then just as we thought we couldn't stand it anymore James burst in. I don't think he could have been smiling harder.

"Well?"

"What it is?"

"Is Lily okay?"

"Is the baby okay?" we crowded around him. He dragged us all into a small room on the next floor. Inside Lily was lying on a bed, beaming. When James came in she shone with a light that filled the room. They kissed and Remus snapped a picture. It was then I noticed the small bundle in her arms.

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet your godson. Harris James Potter." She handed the bundle over to me. I took it carefully in my arms. I pulled back the blanket to reveal my first glimpse of my godson. I started when I saw him. He looked just like James. Same goofy messy hair, same kind and yet fun loving face. He opened his eyes. I got another shock. I expected baby blue or James's dark midnight. But they weren't. They were a brilliant green. Lily's eyes. He gurgled. I couldn't do anything but stare in wonder at this boy. I felt something, a tie almost to him. This boy was something special. He was my godson, my best friends son. I knew in that moment I would do anything for this boy. For James's son. I didn't really notice Remus taking a picture. I was so absorbed in watching my godson. 

" Harry, this is Padfoot, your godfather." James told his newborn son. " Now I want you to listen good. He is going to take care of you incase anything happens to your mother and I. He is going to teach you how to be a trouble maker and the best prankster of all time. Trust me, he's the expert." Harry chose that moment to make a phht noise. And we all laughed. James took him back and Harry was passed around to everyone else. I noticed Dumbledore gave him thoughtful look, then glancing at me.

Harry brought so much happiness to our lives which over the next year were going to take a turn for the worst.

Voldemort came back from his "vacation" refreshed and ready to resume his rein of terror. Those of us at the League worked harder than ever. When we weren't out on a raid, we were going over files and documents trying to figure out his next move. I was hardly ever at home. I know it was hard on Mari. But she understood. 

My daughter Cassiopeia Fiona Black was born on September 2 . She weighed six pounds even. She had my black hair and brown eyes. Remus said that it must be a marauder tradition for kids to look like their fathers. Because Harry looked like James and Cassi as we called her looked like me. I kept the tradition of being named after stars or constellations alive. She was the light in my life. Every night I came home I watched her sleep. She was so innocent. She had no idea what was going on around her. She didn't know that there was panic and fear in every ones hearts. She didn't know that at any minute Voldemort could come crashing through the door and take her parents from her. She didn't know that every time her father held her, it might be for the last time. She didn't know what kind of world she had been born into. And I vowed she would never have to grow up like we did. Always afraid. I vowed we would stop Voldemort if I died trying. Although it was Harry would stripped him of his powers. The only bad thing was with a newborn baby, Voldemorts attacks, raids, and James's never ending reports, I averaged about three to four hours of sleep a night and became addicted to caffeine.

This is getting long. Wow. Any way Sirius took a nice little nap ( thanks to a lovely little invention called warm milk.) So I'm posting this now so I can get this up without him commenting about everything. Anyway I'm getting tired so I'll make this quick. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the things that don't. And my nice comfy bed belongs to me. In fact it looks really good right now. I think I'll just lie down for a sec……….. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	18. Goodbye

It was July, Harry's first birthday that we first knew something was wrong. We had all cleared our schedules. Even Peter was there. We hadn't seen much of him the last year. But we hadn't seen much of anyone lately. It was a chance to see each other, catch up on each others lives.

Anyway for Harry's birthday Lily planned a picnic. We lay out on the grass laughing and joking. Mari and I had a water fight down by the lake and we managed to " persuade" the others to join. Cassi would giggle every now and then. Harry was walking and we all took delight in watching him. He could already say some words. Mama was Lily. Dada was James and Moomoo was Moony, and so on. Papa was, guess? Me. Papa was short for Padfoot. I'm not even sure he knew my real name. I spent enough time over there and I babysat him all the time. And sometimes during those long sitting jobs I would transform just for the fun of it. Harry loved to ride on my back.

After a while we just sat there. No one said anything. We just watched the sun go down and for a second we forgot the dark shadow that hovered over all of us. I think that was the last time we were all together.

None of us knew it then, but in a few months time we would lose each other forever.

See for a while now, Dumbledore had believed that someone on our side had turned traitor. No one of course knew who it was. But it was someone close to us. That we knew. I didn't want to believe that one of our friends was a spy. But sadly it was true. 

I think it was in September that Dumbledore told us that Voldemort was after the Potters. Why, I didn't know. All I knew was I had to protect my friends. Not much changed between James and I. We were still as close as ever. So that's why when it came time to choose he chose me.

It was probably the third week in October when I got a note from James asking for me to come over later that night.

" Sirius. I want to ask you something." 

"Anything Prongs."

"Do you know about the Fidelius charm?"

" The one where a secret is concealed inside one person's soul."

"The secret keeper. Yes. Padfoot. Dumbledore wants us to use the charm to hide and we want you to be our secret keeper." I sank down in a chair. My head was reeling. Secret keeper? This was bigger than godfather. This time I would hold their lives in my ability to keep my mouth shut. 

" I don't know James. I don't know if I can do it."

" Sirius Black is doubting himself? May I remind you who thought up the most daring pranks Hogwarts has ever seen? Who had the biggest ego this side of London? Who got the award for most detentions ever received in the history of Hogwarts and was proud of it?" I smiled slightly.

"I know Prongs, but this is different. This is your life, and Lily's life and Harry's."

"You've saved my life before."

" Okay prongs. I'll do it."

" Great." The next night the spell was preformed and the Potters were in hiding. 

" Padfoot." James said as I turned to leave.

"Yeah prongs."

"Thank you."

"What for? Making sure my friends live another day? I don't need thanks for that. Plus I have to. We have to send our kids to Hogwarts and make sure they find those books."

"I forgot about those." He laughed. Then sighed. " I wish we were back there making them. I wish we were still young enough ," He didn't finish. He didn't have to. 

" Me too. Prongs me too."

For three days I went about my normal routine. Remus asked where James and Lily were hiding all the time, but I pretended not to know. A feeling of suspicion crept into my head every time he asked. I told my self he was just worried about James, but the little feeling wouldn't go away. I became distant toward Remus and even my wife and sister. My beautiful little daughter couldn't even distract me. It's only now I realized Voldemort had succeeded in so many ways. He drove us apart. He made us suspect one another when the real traitor was right under our nose. 

Then the feelings of doubt about my ability started creeping up on me. I had seen what Voldemort could do to his victims. I had seen them brake down. I had never really been tortured like that and I was in no hurry to be. But I wasn't so sure I could withstand that pain. I would never reveal James's secret but under that, I just couldn't be sure. It consumed me, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. So After only three days I found myself at James's door.

"Sirius." He smiled when he opened the door.

"I can't do it James." I rushed in. Harry got up and ran toward me. I picked him up and he laughed joyfully.

" Can't do what ?" Lily asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Be your secret keeper. I just can't"

"Why not Padfoot?"

" I don't trust myself. I don't know if I could hold out if Voldemort came after me. You've seen what he does James. I just don't trust myself."

" You can do it Padfoot. I know you can." James punched me lightly in the shoulder. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

" No Prongs, we just can't take that chance." He sighed.

"Alright then, who do you suggest?"

" I've been thinking about this and I came up with someone."

"Who Remus?"

"No, I just have this feeling. I hope to God I'm wrong, but I think Remus may be the spy."

"Remus ? why?"

" I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well then who?"

"Peter."

" Wormtail?"

"yes, it's the perfect bluff. No one would ever suspect that you would use him He's weak and talentless. They all think you're using me. It's perfect. Voldemort will go after me and Peter will go into hiding and no one will know."

James thought for a long time. He looked at Lily then at Harry who was tugging on my robe to get my attention. 

"What do you think Lily?"

"I don't know, James. It sounds like a good plan. I have to say I would feel better if Sirius did it. But if you think it's best, I'll agree." She said softly, her bright green eyes bored into me. I kept my eyes on Harry.

" Alright Padfoot. I trust you." Those three little words sealed our fate forever. 

The next night I brought Peter and we preformed the spell. Peter stammered all the way but he did it. That night as I said good bye to the Potters I felt a strange feeling come over me. I felt as thought I would never see them again 

James and I watched Peter go and we watched the empty space where he had been for a long time after word.

Then James turned to me. " Padfoot I want to thank you and I may never get another chance."  
" James I want to thank you, for every thing you've done for me in all these years. Including all those detentions I got us in and for putting with my dumb jokes."

" So you finally realize they were dumb?" I punched him.

" You know what I mean."

" Yeah I know." We were quiet for awhile.

"I think I should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah," we stood unsure for a moment, the we shook hands. We stared into each others eyes. There was so much I wanted to say, but couldn't fit into words. I smiled as we realized how long we had been shaking hands. Neither one wanted to let go. Finally we did at the same time.

" I guess this is goodbye." I said softly.

" No, it's not goodbye. Sirius" He turned at stared up at the sky. I followed his gaze to the brightest star in the sky. To Sirius, the dog star. Then he said the last words we ever spoke to each other.

" Friends never say goodbye."

Then he turned and walked back to the house. I walked over to my bike and when I turned around I was James and Lily standing on the doorstep with Harry asleep in James's arms. They smiled and waved and for a second I forgot that we were never going to see them again. They were the perfect family. And I waved back. I strapped on my helmet and drove anyway.

Here's the next part. I think you all know what's going to happen next. And as for the other stories, I'll try to get them out as soon as I can. But I have a lot of homework to do. See, I'm an over achiever. You know what I mean?

Anyway, I hope you like it and anything that doesn't belong to me, belongs to J.K. Rowling. Oh and for the whole last marauder scene, check out my story, Friends never say goodbye. I didn't feel like writing the whole thing again, so you get the shorten version. Sirius is still singing the goldfish song. And he caused me to get yelled at by my math teacher. When will this torture end?


	19. Betrayed

__

Sorry it took so long. My server is not working. It won't log on. UUUUUURRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Sirius: Fish heads, fish heads, rolly polly fish heads.

ME: Will you please stop singing that song! I just got it out of my head!

Sirius: I like that song.

ME: This is supposed to be a serious part.

Sirius: They're all Sirius parts. * grins evilly*

Me: Oh shut up.

Sirius: Fish heads, fish heads eat them up. Yum.

ME : STOPITT!!!

Sirius: Fish heads, fish heads * WHAP!* OW! What was that for?

Me: I hate that song. 

Sirius: You can't hit me I'm the main character.

ME: I can do what ever I want. I'm the author.

Sirius: So? It's my story. 

Me: Yes, but you invaded my head. You involved me. Therefore the story is now mine. Oh the possibilities.

Sirius: Just away from me. What are you doing with that wand?

Me: Come here.

Sirius: NO way.

Me: Come here. It's okay.

Sirius: Uh uh.

Me: Trust me.

Sirius: No.

Me: I'm serious.

Sirius: No, I'm Sirius

James: and I'm James

Remus: and I'm Remus

Peter: and I'm Peter. 

Me: Where'd you all come from? * all give me confused looks and I shake my head.* Oui. 

James: I don't' like this part. 

Sirius: Now that the author is distracted , On with the story. Fish heads, fish heads…

Thing went fine for the rest on the week. I checked on Peter every day. But on Halloween night my world ended.

I had arranged to check on Peter the next day, I slept badly that night.

I can still remember the dream I had.

I was flying over the ocean and I stopped on an island. Towering over me was a huge fortress. It loomed dark and foreboding. Feelings of sorrow and fear swept over me and then I was inside. 

I wandered down the halls, trying to ignore the calls and weeping of the prisoners in their cells. 

"Help us." They cried. I hurried on. I felt some one watching me. I stopped and turned around.

Peering out at me through the bars of the nearest cell, was a man. Or at least he had once been. He was gaunt with a pale face and long matted hair. Every part of him looked white and dead. Except his eyes.

They were dark and so alive. They stared at me as if he envied me. And pitied me at the same time.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask.

He shook his head. " Does it matter?" His voice was horse like he hadn't used it in a long time.

"Well yeah. What's your name?"

"What's yours and why's a kid like you in a place like this?"

"I don't know. I think I'm dreaming."

" I wish you were."

"My name's Sirius Black." He gave me a confused look and tilted his head to the side, almost like a dog.

" My name is Sirius Black. " It was my turn to be confused.

" But what are you doing here? What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. Just betrayed my best friends and killed thirteen people." He said as if we were discussing the weather.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Then he turned serious.

" I am innocent. I didn't do it. Peter did. You have to stop him. You have to save James and Lily. "

"James? Lily? Peter?"

" Sirius, I am you. You have to stop him. Go."

And I awoke in a cold sweat.

I leaped out of bed and pulled on my gray robes. 

" Sirius what wrong?" Mari asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep. I have to go see Peter." I kissed her and ran out the door. 

I arrived at Peter's house and knocked don the door. No one answered. I frowned and knocked harder. Again no answer. I pulled out my wand to undo the lock when I realized the door wasn't locked. Fear crept into my veins. I pushed open the door. I searched the apartment for Peter but there was no sign of him. No sign of a struggle either, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Then the dog in me caught a whiff of something. Something that shouldn't be there. Something that no one should ever have in their home. And I ran.

I rode as fast as I could to Godric' Hollow. But I was too late. What had once been the Potter's house was now smoldering ashes. 

James, Lily, Harry. I thought. I have to find them. I ran full out and I tripped over something. And I found them. James was lying a look of terror on his face, his wand still in his hand like he had tried to protect his family. His glasses were knocked to the side and were laying broken on the ground. I picked them up and slipped them into my pocket. I closed his mouth and eyes. There now it looked more like he was sleeping. 

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't know. God, please forgive me." I whispered. The I remembered something. The woman had shown us the other's death. I would never know my death. But I understood what I had seen now. And the name , Wormtail whispered with such hatred that it had scared me before escaped my lips.

I found Lily a few feet away. There was not a mark on her, but unlike James, her f ace had a calm expression. She looked peaceful like she was accepting death, then I saw why. Clutched in her stiff arms was Harry. And he was alive.

Harry was alive. I picked him up and he started to cry. That's when I saw the cut on his forehead. It was a strange cut like the shape of a lightning bolt, just like the one over my heart. I cleaned the cut the best I could and quieted Harry. Soon he was asleep. I wished I could sleep, or better yet wake up. From this horrible nightmare my world had become. I started at the rubble and my best friends bodies. 

Then I felt a soft tap on my arm. I turned to see Hagrid.

" Sirius, I'm sorry." His eyes were red and his voice croaked when he talked.

I nodded. I wasn't even sure I could talk.

" Hagrid, they're dead. Dead." I held Harry closer as the tears came. Sobs racked my body and Hagrid had to hold me up. " Why," I sobbed. " Why James? Why Lily? Why my friends?"

He waited till my sobbing had lessened. " Sirius, I'm sorry, but I have to take Harry."

"Take Harry why?"

"He's going with his aunt and uncle."

"Petunia? She hates wizards. You can't send him there, they'll kill him." I held Harry tight. 

" They won't Dumbledore's orders. He won't let anything happen to him. Not after what he's done?"

"Done?' I whispered.

"Why didn't you know? He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"You-know-who! Harry drove him off."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

I smiled at the little boy who was now staring at with Lily's eyes. Gone. he was really gone. But not without taking my best friends with him.

" I need to take him Sirius."

"No, let me take him. I'm his godfather."

" I'm sorry. Maybe later when things calm down, you can claim him. But for now he needs to come with me."

I surrendered. I had no more fight left in me. "Alright. Take my bike."

"Are you sure? You love that bike."

"I won't need it anymore."

He didn't question me but took the bike. I gave him Harry. It felt like giving up a part of James. The last part I had. . Tears flooded my eyes as I realized this may be the last time I would ever hold Harry. I don't know what told me that But I knew it. He flew away. And I turned to catching the one who had caused this. Peter.

He wasn't that hard to find. I followed his scent. I cornered him on a crowded muggle street the next day. I think at this time I was already half mad at least. The deaths of my friends by someone I had trusted were almost too much. And the fact that I had suggested it. It was my fault. I had given him a perfect chance and he had taken it. I was a fool. Remus wasn't the spy. He never had been. Peter was. 

" Peter ." I growled as I saw him

"Sirius, how are you?"

" You betrayed them Peter you killed them. Why?" I pulled out my wand. He sort of smiled a sick smile that twisted his face up like he was going to cry.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" Before I could recover he pulled out his wand and blasted the street apart. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by bodies. There was a huge hole in the street and rats were swarming out. In front of me was a pile of robes.

I looked around at all those lying around me, dead and wounded and others were looking at me like I might blow them up. For some reason, I still have no idea why, I began to laugh.

I laughed and laughed. My whole world was gone. In 24 hours, everything I loved was taken from me. I understood why Hagrid hadn't let me take Harry. My plan had worked too well. They thought I did it. They thought this was me. All those who knew I was innocent were dead. No one would believe I hadn't done this. And all I could do was laugh.

I didn't resist when they took me away. Why should I? I had nothing to do, no where to go. I was still laughing when they took me away.

They took me to a room and left me there. I don't know how long I was there. They didn't bother to give me food or water and as I was half mad already , it didn't help that soon I was starving too. 

They avoided me. I could hear them going past my cell, but they never stopped. I was there for along time. A week I think. I couldn't think, or even move. I just lay there on my cloak which I used for a bed. Then just as I felt I would die, and I was welcoming death. I heard the creak of the door.

" Good, God, what have they done to him?" a young voice broke through my daze

"What does it matter? He's a murderer. Look just stay with him and bring him out tomorrow when they call." I heard the door shut, and the sound of footsteps retreating.

I felt someone shake me .

" Are you okay?"

I tried to say of course not, My best friends are dead and I didn't do it. But no words came out.

" No food or water. No even you deserve this. Here." He lifted my head up and gave me a drink. It woke me up slightly. I opened my eyes.

" Feel better?" He was young couldn't have been more than seventeen. Only a few years younger than me. He had bright blue eyes and ruffled blond hair. He had a look of naivete about him. Like some one who hasn't yet realized the world we live in is painful. I learned that at the age of thirteen.

I nodded. " Thanks." It came out more as a croak.

"No problem." He offered me a piece of bread and I took it. I ate it so fast I don't think he saw it disappear. He smiled.

" How long have I been here?"

" A week."

A week. James and Lily had been dead for a week. I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to spill again.

"Please can you tell me something?" I looked at the young auror.

" Sure."

" Why did you turn?"

I smiled and shook my head. " I didn't turn. I am innocent."

"Innocent? But everyone saw you do it."

" What Kill Peter, all those muggles? They didn't see what they thought they saw."

"And the Potters?"

"I as good as killed them." I curled up on my cloak and pulled my knees to my chest. I really didn't want to think about anything right now. But the boy asked more questions and I ended up telling him the whole story. It was the next morning when I had finished. 

They came for me then.

" Get up ." The man snarled. I got up. I glanced back at the young auror.

Then he did something I will never forget. He said " I believe you." I had wanted to hear those three little words for so long. Just to know that someone other than me knew the truth. That boy was killed the next year.

Anyway back to the trial. Or really lack of one. They handed me over to the dementors who brought me into the court room. It was filled with people I knew. I saw Addi and Remus, I saw Dumbledore. And all my teachers and friends. They were looking at me with mixed disgust and fear. I caught Dumbledore's eye and he gave me a look of such disappointment I had to turn away. Mari wasn't there. Addi wouldn't look at me and Remus looked at me with not disgust or fear, but really helplessness. Like he was begging for it not to be true. So am I, Remus so am I. I was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. Crouch was seated as judge. I knew there was no hope.

" We have here one, Sirius Black, accused of treason and murder. How do you plead?"

I couldn't talk, my throat was too tight.

" Defiant eh? I wouldn't be. Your master is dead, He won't be coming to break you out anything."

" The jury has decided to deny the prisoners request for a trial. We have more than enough evidence to convict him twenty times over. There fore Sirius Black I sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban for your crimes."

"NO!" I shouted and broke free of my guards and ran toward Remus.

"Remus, please. I didn't do it! I'm innocent! Addi, Believe me! Please! I'm innocent!" Remus turned away form me and Addi wouldn't look at me. I didn't stop shouting till they dragged me out of the room and even then they had to stun me. 

I woke up in my cell and I've been here ever since. 

__

So that's it. That's my story. It's not a happy one or really a sad one because most of my life has been pretty good. Up until the whole having your best friends die and getting imprisoned for life for a crime I didn't commit. I just, …

Wait, something's going on outside. The dementors are leaving. It must be the minister's yearly visit.. Has it been a year already? Odd. It went by faster this time. I better hide this.

Does anyone really read these? I don't. Anyway, Sirius and co. don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This depressing plot line also belongs to her. The fish heads song belongs to the dancing fish and my friends Carlie who is obsessed w/ them. One more part to go. Then you'll have to wait until I get the other stories written, which might not be for a while. Hope you like.

Sorry about the long part in the beginning. Like I said, my server is down and I amused myself by having a little chat w/ Sirius.


	20. Escape

****

Finally, here is the last part.

Sirius: So it's over?

Me: If I tell you it's over will you get out of my head?

Sirius: Do you really have to ask?

Me: I didn't think so.

Anyway, like I said, it's not over so don't worry. Right now I'm working on the sequel My name is Cassiopeia. Guess who it's about. If I have time , I'm gonna write one about Fiona and Orion but right now I just don't have time. I like to write the whole story and the submit it. So you may not hear from me for a while. But I really hope you liked my stories and please don't stop reviewing.

Oh and I know James died in like '81 or something, but I wrote this before I knew that and I don't feel like changing it. 

Thank you for putting up with me and Sirius. I know he can be a pain sometimes.

Sirius: Who me?

****

Chapter 30: Escape

You will never believe what happened. I thought this story was over, but not yet.

But I better start at the beginning or nothing will make sense.

I watched the minister do his rounds and come down the hall. What was his name? Oh yeah. Fudge. He grimaced when he looked through the bars of a cell. He paused at mine. I noticed the newspaper under his arm. If I could get it maybe I could figure out what the date was, what had happened since I've been here.

" How's Black?" Fudge asked. The guard opened his mouth to answer but I saved him the trouble

"I'm just fine thanks, and you?" A little croaky, but all in all it sounded human.

Fudge started and stared at me.

" I'm good." He stammered.

" Um, I was just wondering. If you're done with that newspaper, can I have it? I miss doing the crossword." I almost laughed when I saw his face. But you never laugh in Azkaban. It attracts the dementors. 

" Oh yes of course." He handed me the paper and I mumbled a thank you.

The first thing I did was check the date. July 15, 1999. 1999? Let's see if I do the math. James was killed in 86'. That's 12 years. I've been in here 12 years. It feels like a hundred. 12 years would make Harry, 13. My own child, Cassi, She would be 12 now. How old am I? I was 19 when they threw me in here and tossed the key. 12 years I am 31. I am 31 years old. 12 years wasted.

I glanced at the paper. Some family had won a large amount of gold. The Weasly's. That's Arthur. And Molly. They were always so nice. Big family too. Seven kids. I skimmed the photo. I stopped. There. On that boy's shoulder. There was a rat. Missing a toe. Peter!

So he's alive. I thought. I read the article. **_The Weasly's have seven children, five of whom are currently attending Hogwarts._** Hogwarts? Then it all made sense. Harry was at Hogwarts. Peter was hiding. In a perfect position to strike. If ever he heard that Voldemort was gaining power. He was waiting. Well not for long. It has consumed my soul. I have to get out now. I have to save Harry. I owe James that much. I will break out of here and I will kill that traitor. I have to.

James, forgive me for not seeing the truth. I promised you I would watch out for your son. I am going to keep that promise. Harry will be safe. That I promise you. 

Tonight I will leave this place forever. And I will never look back. 

The days of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are over. I will never be that young again. Nothing can bring back what Peter stole from me. My best friends, 12 years of my life, my wife and child, heck, he stole my life. Nothing can bring back my friends. But I have to save the only thing they left behind. 

Harry.


End file.
